A Blaze In The Northern Sky
by Trollhammer
Summary: A stranger turns up to help the Titans and they take a shine to him, particularly Raven, and Beast Boy becomes jealous. But who is he? And why does he want to hide his past? Rated M for later chapters, language, and a bit of gore. Couplings...you'll see.
1. The Yorkshireman Cometh

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Summary: In the middle of a battle, a stranger turns up to help the Titans. After much debate, they invite him back to the tower. The Titans, particularly Raven, take a shine to him, and Beast Boy becomes jealous. Please review.

Author's notes: First of all, ages,

Beast Boy:16

Starfire:17

Robin:18

Raven:18

Cyborg:19

I've also decided to give the Titans specific heights as well.

Beast Boy:5'6"

Starfire:6'0"

Robin:5'8"

Raven:5'8"

Cyborg:6'4"

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Yorkshireman Cometh.**

Robin managed to roll out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by one of Control Freak's monstrosities. The Titans had received word that he had escaped from prison and was causing havoc at a local TV station. The Titans managed to take the fight out of the building onto a construction site across the street. Robin was currently locked in combat with a living crane, being assisted by Cyborg. Raven and Starfire were duelling with an army of men made from twisted steel girders, while Beast Boy was running away from a cement mixer. Robin threw a barrage of explosive discs at the base of the crane arm while Cyborg went for the motor with his sonic canon. After the initial explosions, the crane's arm fell the ground, while its engine rapidly ground to a halt.

"Yes!"

"Booyah!"

Their celebrations were cut short by Beast Boy's high-pitched scream as he ran past, followed by the cement mixer. They both sweat-dropped nervously. They suddenly heard a loud grinding noise and whipped their heads around. The remaining body of the crane started to roll downhill. With it's interior and brakes destroyed, it was a just a 6 tonne hunk of steel on wheels. Cyborg ran in front of it and leaned into it with his full weight in a vein attempt to try and stop it, but the ground was slippery.

"Raven! The Crane!" Robin yelled.

Raven spun around to see the crane rolling down the hill, gaining speed, and with Cyborg being almost dragged under.

"Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

The crane became shrouded in black energy, and the nuts and bolts flew from the machine, causing it to collapse in a heap of scrap metal. Cyborg by this time of course, had gotten well out of dodge.

"Hahaa! You're in for it now, Titans!" Control Freak yelled triumphantly, and he aimed his remote at more girders.

As more girder men assembled themselves, the Titans regrouped, realising there was too many of them to fight off individually. The Titans stood their ground, backs to the fence, and the army of girder monstrosities advancing on them. Suddenly, Beast Boy's scream was heard again, and he ran right through the middle of the standoff, cement mixer right behind him. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Okay team," Robin began, having regained his sense of awareness, "Cyborg, you take the right flank, I'll take the left, Raven, Starfire, you hit the centre from above with everything you've got. TITANS, G-"

Robin was cut short by an almighty roar and a shadow that flew overhead. All they saw was a flash of black and a long wooden shaft being brought down at break-neck speed. There was an almighty crash as metal struck metal and the girder army stopped in their tracks. When the assailant stood straight, the Titans saw someone at a height of about 5'8", broad shoulders, combat boots, and a head of long, straight dark brown hair that cascaded halfway down his back. That's all they could tell, since the rest of him was obscured by a long, leather trench coat. The stranger's hands were covered with leather fingerless gloves, and his weapon was very intimidating to say the least. A shaft of wood about 6'2" feet in length with a spear tip at the end, an axe head on one side, and what looked like a giant meat tenderising hammer on the other. The stranger then grunted viciously as he began to swing the weapon around his head, slowly moving towards the girder army, then roared as he dived into the fray, swinging the huge weapon with all his might. Girders went flying in all directions, and he stood in the middle of them all, swinging his weapon with reckless determination, as the girder men all just ran right into him. Then Beast Boy ran past screaming again, still being pursued by the cement mixer. EVERYONE stopped for a brief second, sweat-dropped, and resumed combat as before. Robin used this opening to his advantage.

"Titans, get that remote!"

The Titans then proceeded to pursue Control Freak across the construction yard. They finally managed to capture him when he lost his footing on a pile of thin steel pipes and fell flat on his face. While Cyborg and Starfire restrained him, Robin de-activated the remote. Just as he was doing so, Beast Boy ran past the huge melee going on, and the stranger, seeing the green Titan's predicament, in one swift motion, swung his weapon behind him, up over his head, and brought the giant hammer end crashing down onto the cement mixer, crushing it outright. Then all the girder men fell to pieces. Beast Boy ran up to Cyborg and clambered up onto his shoulders, still screaming.

"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

"BB, get a grip! WE WON!"

Beast Boy stopped struggling.

"Oh. He he, I knew that."

Everyone sweat-dropped and sighed.

The police, who were on standby, took Control Freak away. The Titans looked over to the stranger, who was rolling himself a cigarette. The Titans approached cautiously, curious as to whom he was, and why he was there. As they got closer to him, they took in the rest of his features. He wore a red and blue maskwith white eyesthat concealed his entire face, although they could tell he had a chiselled jaw. He was well built and he wore a shirt of chain mail, and a plain black T-shirt underneath. A brown leather belt was strapped across his waist with a couple of daggers hanging from it, as well as other weapons, which for now were concealed from their sight. He wore blue camouflage, baggy combat trousers, and around his neck he wore a silver Thor's Hammer pendant that glistened proudly in the sun. As they came face-to-face, he removed his mask to reveal a handsome face, and large, soft brown eyes. He sparked up his cigarette, hung his weapon over his shoulder, and greeted them with an almost offensively charming smile.

"That were fun!" he exclaimed in a very broad Yorkshire accent, before letting out a hearty laugh.

Needless to say, the Titan's felt no less at ease.

"Ooookay," Robin began, "I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans." He said with no lack of pride.

"Oh aye, I know." replied the young man happily, pocketing the mask, and now applying a black bandana to his head, baring the Jolly Roger symbol. He then extended his gloved hand in greeting. "It's an honour t' finally meet ya! I'm Bolthorn."

Robin looked Bolthorn over. He seemed sincere enough. He accepted his handshake, surprised slightly by his strong grip.

"So, what brings you all the way to Jump City? You're a long way from home." Robin inquired.

Bolthorn's happy face faltered. His gaze seemed to darken.

"If it's alright wi' you, I'd rather keep me business to myself for now."

Robin eyed him suspiciously.

"Oookay…so what the heck is THAT thing anyway?" Robin asked incredulously, pointing at Bolthorn's weapon. Bolthorn's smile returned to his face.

"This?" he asked taking the weapon in both hands, holding it out in front of him, "This is me poleaxe. I call her Widow-maker. It's great 'cause you get a three-in-one weapon; a Dane axe, a spear, and a war hammer."

The Titans stared curiously. Suddenly, Starfire overtook Robin, floating around Bolthorn, as if inspecting him, as he took another drag of his cigarette.

(A/N: I know this is ripped directly from the episode 'Terra', but I love this question, IT'S SO CUTE!)

"Curiosity abounds! Please, where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favourite colour? Do you wish to be my friend?" by the time she finished she was leaning right over him, forcing him to lean backwards with a slightly bewildered expression on his face.

"Well, I'm from Masham, I flew 'ere and got meself a van, me favourite colour's black, and I'd love to!" he smiled.

Starfire proceeded to embrace him in one of her trademark death-crush hugs, squealing with delight. "Hello, new friend!"

"I can't bloody breathe, lass!" he managed to strain out.

Starfire relinquished her constrictor-like hold on him. He drew a few deep breaths, before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Are you damaged?" She asked, concerned, hands clasped in front of her.

"Nah, I'm fine." He replied with a warm smile, playfully ruffling her hair. Starfire giggled and blushed. "Awww! Ain't she a little cherub?" he said adoringly, gently rubbing her check between his thumb and index finger before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Anyway," Robin cut in, ushering him to the other Titans "Having already met Starfire, this is Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven."

Bolthorn approached Cyborg and shook his hand "How do, big fella!"

"Give me some love, dawg." Cyborg grinned, extending his fist, which Bolthorn was all but too pleased to pound in greeting, before taking another drag from his cigarette. He then made his way to Beast Boy, extending his hand.

"How do, young bairn!"

Beast Boy slowly shook his hand, slightly intimidated by his booming voice. His arm jiggled like jelly when he shook it. Bolthorn laughed before moving on. Beast Boy turned to Cyborg "What's a bairn?" Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.

When Bolthorn came face-to-face with Raven, he stopped dead in his tracks. Her hood was down, and his face went blank as he stared for a brief second, before blushing furiously and averting his gaze. "How'dya do, me lady?" He said, nodding his head respectfully. 'By the Gods, she's GORGEOUS!' he thought to himself.

Raven noticed his blush and allowed herself a small smile. 'Actually' Raven thought to herself, 'he's kinda cute…BAD RAVEN' she scolded herself. A nearby girder became engulfed in black energy and was bent into a pretzel.

"Sorry, pleased to meet you." Raven replied, pulling her hood up to hide her slight blush.

Beast Boy couldn't help but notice, and he frowned slightly.

"So, where're you staying?" Robin asked.

"Just in me van." Bolthorn jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of his vehicle. "Saves on bills" he smiled, before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"You mean you're constantly on the road…alone?" Cyborg asked.

"Aye, but I've kind of gotten used to it."

Starfire then grabbed him by the arm, much to his surprise. "I cannot permit you to live a life of loneliness in a small vehicle. You will stay with us!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I don't want t' be a bother to anyone."

"It's not a problem!" Cyborg cut in. "It's been a while since we had any company at the tower!"

"Really? TITANS TOWER!" He said incredulously, eyes wide with anticipation and wonder, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Can he Robin?" Starfire begged, giving him 'the look'

Robin saw Starfire's face and just melted. "I guess he could stay for a few days."

Cyborg and Starfire cheered, and Beast Boy seemed indifferent. Raven was interested to learn more about their new…acquaintance.

"Reeto then!" Bolthorn spoke up, "You lead, I'll follow!"

He finished his cigarette and they made their way to their transport. Beast Boy walked beside Bolthorn.

"You know, I could have taken that cement mixing thingy by myself. I had it all under control." Beast Boy quipped.

"Oh aye, yeah, it were begging f'r mercy." Bolthorn said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Raven overheard and let out a small snicker. Another girder became a pretzel.

* * *

TBC

OoooooooOOOOOOOoooooohh! BB's jealous! So what did you all think? Please review! I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!

Until next time!

Trollhammer

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!


	2. The Inspection And The Glorg

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

WOOT! Chapter 2! I hope you're all enjoying this so far…even though there's not really that much to enjoy at the minute blushes and shuffles feet…moving on! Sweat-drops

A big shout of thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far. BTW, in response to one of the reviews, the way to pronounce Bolthorn's name is Bol-thorn. Now please enjoy…

Chapter 2: The Inspection And The Glorg

* * *

The Titans were all piled into the T-car, heading down the highway back to the tower, with Bolthorn in tow. Cyborg regularly checked his rear-view mirror to check see he was still following. Surely enough, Bolthorn made sure he never lost sight of the unique car. Well, it was pretty hard NOT to miss it really. The drive back to the tower was uneventful. Titans Tower finally came into view, which brought a few contented sighs from the Titans. Bolthorn on the other hand, was practically salivating in his van, his eyes as wide as saucers. Both vans pulled into the Garage and everyone piled out. Bolthorn looked around and let out a low whistle, marvelling at Cyborg's tools and equipment.

"I've 'ave to say I like a man who knows his cars." he said, smiling incredulously at Cyborg.

"You like your mechanics too?" Cyborg asked gleefully, sliding over to Bolthorn waggling his eyebrows.

"Nah, I'm not that big on 'em meself." Cyborg's grin (literally) fell from his face and shattered on the ground, "As long as it's got diesel in it and the bloody thing goes, I'm 'appy with it."

"Oh. Okay."

"So, when do I get the grand tour?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Not so fast." Robin cut in, stepping forward, "You still haven't told us the reason you're here yet, or what you want from us. I respect your privacy, and I'm not going to pry. You can tell us when you're ready. But until then, I we can't completely trust you. Before you enter the tower, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to hand over your weapons, and whatever else is on you."

Ever since the incident with Terra, Robin had stepped up security measures with strangers in Titans Tower. There was a moment of tension as the Titans observed Bolthorn, wondering what his reaction may be. He let out a sigh.

"I can understand that." he replied sincerely.

He handed Robin his poleaxe. Before Robin could take it, Bolthorn withdrew slightly.

"I'd use both hands if I were you."

Robin extended both hands as Bolthorn handed him the weapon. Robin faltered slightly, taken by surprise by its weight.

"How much does this thing weigh?" he asked.

"About 20 pounds. That's why I can do so much damage with it." Bolthorn grinned mischievously.

Bolthorn then emptied the pockets of his trench coat, handing Robin a passport, an mp3 player, and a small black notebook labelled, 'PRIVATE! GERROFF!' His pockets empty, he removed his jacket, revealing his full shirt of chain mail, which went down to his shins. It also revealed the rest of his weapons. Well…maybe a more appropriate term would be small arsenal. He proceeded to remove a single handed broad-sword, two daggers, a 'long dagger' (A/N: Viking weapon), a further two daggers from behind his lower back…and two more from behind his shoulders…and finally two more daggers from his boots. He noticed the Titan's incredulous stares.

"Y'can never be too careful."

He then undid his baldric and belt, so his chain mail shirt hung loosely around his shoulders. He grabbed the back, leaned forward and threw the back of the shirt up and over himself as he bent right the way down, resulting in the mass of chain links landing in a heap on the floor. He let out a sigh of relief as he straightened up.

"I feel about a stone lighter now!" he joked before handing it to Robin.

Finally, he emptied his pockets: a pouch of tobacco, a pack of rolling papers, a lighter, his wallet (with mini Jolly Rogers on it), a bottle opener, a Swiss army knife, and a large jumble of keys. He delicately balanced them on top of the equipment he'd laden poor Robin with. The mountain of steel obscured Robin's complete upper body and his knees began to shake.

"Well, you DID say everything." Bolthorn pointed out.

"So…heavy…someone…help…"

Starfire and Cyborg rushed to Robin's aid, relieving him of a good deal of the pile of Bolthorn's belongings. Robin stared at him in disbelief.

"How do you fight in all this?"

Bolthorn shrugged. "Y'get used to it."

After carefully examining the items (with the exception of the wallet, which he allowed Bolthorn the courtesy of producing his own credentials), Robin decided he posed no threat…to a certain extent. He took the keys and opened up his van. He and Cyborg brought out many cardboard boxes and looked again at Bolthorn astounded at the sheer number of them he had.

"The beauty of transit vans." he grinned.

As they proceeded to rummage through them, they found assortment of extra clothes, a mountain of CDs and DVDs that put all the Titans' collections combined to shame (with a lot of either unpronounceable or unreadable band names and album titles), a large stereo system, a couple of games consoles (which Cyborg and Beast Boy practically began to drool over), a PC, an electric guitar, a bass guitar, an acoustic guitar, a drum kit, a keyboard, a flute, a violin, a fiddle, a set of bizarrely small bagpipes…

"Great, more distractions." Raven said out loud, more to herself than anyone in particular.

…A collection of wizard, dragon, castle and knight ornaments (which Starfire examined gleefully, giggling at the variety of colours and sizes), a sleeping bag, a couple of pillows, a small gas stove, several books…

'That's interesting.' Raven thought to herself, with the slightest sparkle of curiosity in her eyes. Although it diminished as quickly as it appeared, Beast Boy noticed and silently glared at Bolthorn. However, his stare went unnoticed.

…A gas lamp, some candles, a large stick with strange runes carved into it then painted over in black, a giant England flag (A/N: the cross of St. George mind, not the Union Jack. What can I say? I'm a very proud Englishman) and finally…more weapons.

Bolthorn took great pride in talking through each weapon in specific detail to the Titans. In short, he was nothing short of a one-man-army. Although they all decided he posed no immediate threat to them at the moment, they couldn't help but wonder what sort of person would need, and know about, so many vicious weapons. These were for more than just self-defence. They were designed specifically to maim…to disfigure…to kill.

* * *

After the inspection was over and done with, Robin and Cyborg took Bolthorn on a tour of the Tower, while the rest of the Titans went about their own business.

Starfire was in the kitchen preparing a batch of glorg, hoping their newest visitor would enjoy it. She had already deciphered that the rest of the team weren't too keen on her Tamaranian cooking to say the least, but she hoped Bolthorn would be the exception to the rule.

'After all,' she thought to herself, 'I assume that with him being from a far distant land, his tastes would be somewhat different to those of my teammates, yes? Although he seems somewhat dangerous, he has already displayed kindness to me…just like Robin did when we first met.'

Starfire giggled and blushed furiously at the thought of Robin. Starfire had long since realized her feelings for her leader, but she was afraid to express them. She frowned slightly.

'Although I find Robin most adorable and the thought of him being my life-mate is most desirable, alas, it can never be. I would not wish to jeopardize the Team. I would not wish for him to concern himself with my safety, thus drawing his focus from battle. Robin and myself can only be friends. Nothing more.' she thought to herself sadly, before returning to the task at hand.

Raven was sat in the corner of the common room, contently reading through one of her dark novels. Although her eyes scanned over the words, her mind was on other things.

'This Bolthorn seems quite the interesting character.' she thought to herself. _'He's really cute too!'_ Happy yelled out from Nevermore 'Don't even start.' Raven threatened.

She thought back to when he declined to discuss his reasons for being in Jump city. His face…his mood changed so quickly. He was so happy and cheerful one second, and then…he became so dark. He almost looked pained. His eyes became a haunting, cold void, and Raven could have sworn she saw a glimpse of malice within him. But now, she realized, even when he was happy, his eyes looked so…sad. It felt as though his life had been scarred by some unspeakable horror.

'That, I can relate to.' Raven thought to herself sadly, thinking about her demonic father.

Beast Boy was playing Mega Monkeys 4 on the Titans' beloved Game Station console, desperately trying to beat Cyborg's high score. Finally, with a frustrated sigh, he gave up after dying for the 10th time. He quickly became bored.

'Where the hell's Cy when you need him? Oh yeah, they're showing that new guy around. He seems a nice enough guy, but he kinda gives me the creeps. I mean, I thought Robin's weapons were pretty far out, but this guy's just freaky!'

As if on cue, the doors to the common room opened, and in walked the remainder of the team, plus their new guest. They were in deep conversation.

"So until we've decided you're completely trustworthy, you'll be sleeping here in the common room, where we can keep an eye on you." Robin finished.

Bolthorn nodded uneasily. Although he didn't like the idea of being watched as he slept, he completely understood their concerns for their own protection. Upon seeing them, Starfire flew over to the three of them, plate in hand.

"Greetings, friend Bolthorn! Would you wish to partake of my homemade glorg?" she asked innocently, holding up the plate of wobbling green…stuff.

Cyborg and Robin froze, both sweat-dropping nervously, while Raven and Beast Boy whipped their heads around in horror. Bolthorn stared at the strange alien dish before him.

'Are they bloody worms in that…jelly-like…thing?' he though to himself worriedly. When he looked up and saw those green orbs beaming hopefully at him, he sighed defeated.

"Well I suppose since you obviously went to a lot of trouble of preparing this for me, it would be rude of me not to accept." he said, smiling half sincerely, half anxiously.

The Titans gathered around eagerly as Starfire handed him a fork. Bolthorn cut himself a piece of the gelatinous substance and looked at it warily for a few seconds, before popping it quickly into his mouth. Starfire gazed hopefully, hands clasped together, while the other Titans held their breath. Bolthorn began to chew slowly, trying to absorb the flavours to give Starfire his honest opinion. His eyes winced as the flavour hit him and he swallowed hard.

"Needless to say luv, it's definitely an acquired taste."

"You mean you do not approve of my culinary skills?" she asked sadly.

He felt so guilty when he saw her unhappy face.

"No, no, no! I appreciate you making this 'n' all! Don't worry, I'll finish it!" he said reassuringly, taking another mouthful.

Starfire smiled and giggled, clapping her hands. The other Titans were astounded by Bolthorn's tolerance for Starfire's food. Bolthorn made his was to the kitchen table, slowly munching away at the Tamaranian delicacy. Robin shifted closer to Starfire.

"Nice use of the word culinary, Star. Your English is coming along well." he smiled adoringly.

Starfire blushed and turned away.

"Thank you, Robin." she practically whispered.

The others just stared at Bolthorn with shock.

"Man," Beast Boy chimed up, "He's got more guts than I thought!"

* * *

**TBC**

That's chapter 2 up. What did you all think? Review please! I'll start work on chapter 3 shortly.

Until next time.

Trollhammer

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!


	3. The Evening Meal, A pint Of Ale

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Okay, chapter 3. Sorry if things have been a bit dull so far, but I'll try to make things pick up pretty soon, honest!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Evening Meal, A Pint Of Ale, A Mountain Of Dishes, Halo 2, And A Movie. **

The three Titan males were in the kitchen applying the final touches to the evening meal. While Robin and Cyborg had prepared an assortment of waffles (hardly a change there then) and an assortment of meats and vegetables, Beast Boy, on a separate counter, prepared himself a feast of tofu. Raven and Starfire were both in their rooms, and Bolthorn had retreated to the roof for a cigarette (desperately trying to get the taste of glorg out of his mouth).

"It's been a long time since we cooked for six people." Cyborg spoke up, "We'll have to get more groceries in. I just hope Bolthorn's willing to chip in." he said with a slightly disgruntled sigh.

"Speaking of which," Robin began before walking over to the com-link "Raven, Starfire, food's ready. One of you get Bolthorn too."

The com-link went dead, and the three of them set about preparing the table. Within a few moments, Starfire entered the room, followed by Raven. Raven went to the counter and flicked the kettle on, reaching for a cup and a box of tea bags. As Raven sat at the table, Bolthorn finally entered the room, minus his trench coat and chain mail shirt. He stood, looking somewhat nervous at the end of the table.

"Umm…are you sure you'd like me to join you?"

"Of course!" Robin perked up, amused by Bolthorn's courtesy, "If you're gonna be staying with us, we've gotta get used to your company."

Bolthorn smiled and sat down.

"Ta very much. I just thought it'd be polite to ask first, that's all."

They all began to dig in. Needless to say, the Titans' table at meal times was a sight to see. Beast Boy munched on his tofu very loudly with unbridled determination. Both Cyborg and Robin tore through their ribs and sausages like ravenous beasts, as if in a vain attempt to fill bottomless pits of unquenchable hunger. Raven rolled her eyes in disgust at the two boys, while Starfire, oblivious to their lack of table manners, just munched quietly and happily on her meal. Conversation at meal times was something unheard of at the tower. Raven, as usual, only chose a small selection of foodstuffs, never being known to have much of an appetite. Bolthorn smiled inwardly at the sight before him.

'Just like old times…back home.' he thought to himself, before tucking in himself.

When the meal was over, the table resembled that of a small battlefield. Both Robin and Cyborg leaned back in their chairs, their bellies sufficed…for now anyway. Raven just sat silently, draining the last remnants of tea from her cup. Bolthorn sat happily at the end of the table with a pint of ale in his hand while Beast B…WHAT THE! The Titan's shocked gazes fell upon Bolthorn as he slowly supped at his pint. Bolthorn noticed their stares.

"Wot?" he asked innocently.

"Umm…where did you get that?" Robin asked, pointing to his pint.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said, taking a large mouthful, leaving a small white moustache of creamy head on his upper lip, giving him a slightly comical look.

Starfire giggled at the sight and Beast Boy chuckled. Even Raven allowed herself a small smile. Robin however, was not too impressed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with alcohol?

The others watched on anxiously.

"Oh come on! I AM 18 y,know! I'm entitled to a pint if I want one! I'm not brekin' any laws! You seriously telling me none of you have ever touched a drop of ale?"

"No."

"No.

"Nope."

"No."

"No."

Bolthorn let out a long sigh, hanging his head solemnly in shame. He'd only been there one day and he'd already offended his hosts.

"Alright. I'm sorry if I've offended you. I meant no disrespect."

He quickly stood up, excused himself from the table and tipped the rest of his pint down the sink. He slowly turned to face the Titans.

"As a token of me appreciation for your hospitality, and as a peace offering, allow me to wash the dishes. It's the least I can do."

* * *

After the ale fiasco, Bolthorn was stood over the sink, his sleeves rolled up, with his hands submerged in thick, warm, soapy suds, enduring the seemingly never-ending task of cleaning the dishes. Raven stood beside him, grudgingly drying whatever Bolthorn handed to him. The others sat on the large couch in front of the TV, channel surfing. Robin, in his temper, had ordered her to assist Bolthorn with dish duty. She detested dish duty with a passion, but she knew it was just one of those things that had to be done. However, her bad mood was slowly subsiding, allowing her curiosity to rear its head, being so close to their new guest. She lifted her gaze to look upon his face. He looked so calm and peaceful; his expression was that of a caring and understanding man, wise beyond his years. Yet she knew that beneath this cool exterior simmered a dark rage and fury that remained as yet unknown to them…even to her. She knew there was something hidden deep within his soul, something he tried desperately to hide. Something he was ashamed of. Something even HE was afraid of. His eyes told the story. So deep…so full of hurt…looking directly at her…uh-oh.

They both quickly averted their gaze from each other, blushing slightly. Raven lifted her hood to cover her embarrassment, and one of the cupboards began to glow with an all-too-familiar black aura. Bolthorn noticed and slowly backed off, unsure of what was taking place. Raven shut her eyes and centred herself, the black aura vanishing gradually.

"Sorry about that." Came her monotonous voice.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Bolthorn replied, moving back to the sink, "So how and what exactly did you do then?" he asked curiously.

"My powers are controlled by my emotions. The more I feel, the more energy I release. If I allow myself to show too much emotion, bad things start to happen. What you saw there wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. I'm capable of doing much worse than that."

There was an uneasy silence between the two of them.

"You mean…you can't feel anything? F'r anyone? You can't feel happiness? Joy? Sadness? Pride? You can never laugh or cry?" he asked both shocked and saddened.

Raven looked up at his face, which was pained with genuine concern.

"No. Well…only to an extent before the tower would come crashing down." She replied with just a slight hint of bitterness.

Another silence. They stood there staring at each other, lost in each other's gaze.

'By all the Gods,' he thought to himself, 'she's so beautiful…and so strong. I mean to live a life like that can't 'ave been easy on the poor lass.'

"That must be awful for you. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's something I've had to deal with all my life. Just be thankful you're not in my position."

Bolthorn shifted his gaze back to the sink, his hands resting on the surface. He let out a long sigh.

"Believe you me. After everything I've seen…everything I've done…" he lifted his gaze back to her face, his eyes misty with tears '…I wish I couldn't feel."

Raven stood there, shocked…and frightened. Frightened that someone could wish for such a curse. What kind of existence did such a vibrant, energetic young man so full of life as the one standing before her lead to make him so miserable? So…remorseful?

"How…could you WANT something like that?"

"Because it would make my life so much easier to bare."

Bolthorn stood with his head hung low. Raven did the only thing she could think of. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I don't know about your past or what you've done. But when you're ready to open up, I'm here for you." she said with a slight smile.

'Why am I acting so nice to him? I barely even know him.' she asked herself. _'Well…'_ began Logic, _'…it could be because he clearly has a taste for the dark and slightly morbid as you do. Or it could be because, just like you, he feels a lone…like an outsider. Or maybe both.'_ 'I suppose that would be…well…logical.' _'And he's so CUTE TOO!'_ giggled happy. 'Will you EVER stop!'

Bolthorn turned back at Raven and, before she could react, he took her hand with both of his so delicately, as if the slightest judder would shatter it.

"Thank you Raven." he smiled sweetly.

Raven smiled, a genuine smile.

"Don't mention it."

Unknown to the both of them, Beast Boy had been sneaking glances over the sofa at them and, quite frankly, he was fuming.

'He's only been here one day, ONE DAY, and he's made her SMILE! Why won't she ever smile like that for ME?'

"Yo! BB! You okay?" Cyborg said, waving his hand in front of the changeling's face.

Beast Boy snapped out of his track of thought and turned to join the other Titans.

"I'm cool." He replied nonchalantly.

"Okay. So like I was saying Robin, this time, I lead, YOU follow!"

"Grrrr! I had everything under control Cyborg! YOU were the one who pulled everything in the damn room!"

They were arguing over Halo 2 on Bolthorn's X-Box console, which Beast Boy and Cyborg managed to sneak into the common room after the inspection, along with his PS2. They stared each other down angrily, the only thing needed to make it picture perfect was the lightning flashing between their eyes. To settle their differences, they left co-op mode and went straight into Deathmatch. Just as they were about to begin, Raven and Bolthorn approached them.

"Reeto then, we've finished the dishes. Am I forgiven?" he asked, beaming with that infectious smile of his.

Robin let out a sigh.

"Yeah, sure." he said smiling, making some space on the couch.

"Hee hee! Proper Bo I tell thee!" Bolthorn exclaimed happily, letting himself drop down on the sofa next to Robin. Raven took her seat beside Bolthorn. Bolthorn's eyes fell on the screen and instantly widened in excitement.

"Ooooooh! Deathmatch! C'n I join ya's?" he asked giddily.

Cyborg perked up.

"Now we're talkin'!"

"Beast Boy? Wanna make it a four way?" Robin asked the green Titan.

Beast Boy eagerly grabbed the fourth joypad.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!"

Raven rolled her eyes, while Starfire giggled. Although, Raven was actually quite interested to see the outcome of this contest. Her four friends running around trying to kill each other with a variety of guns up to a maximum of 25 times within a 1 hour time limit. It sounded much more…entertaining than the boys' usual choice of games. As the game started (on the coagulation stage), Robin, being the leader, couldn't help himself…

"Titans, GO!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg both went straight for the Warthog. Cyborg assumed the driver's position while Beast Boy mounted the gun turret. They began driving like lunatics and firing in all directions.

"Oh yeah, baby!"

"Dude! This is so cool!"

Robin desperately made a run for the Banshee. He found it and took to the sky. Bolthorn however, was nowhere to be seen. The three boys charged each other in a suicidal game of chicken.

"Fire at will!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Which one's Will?" retorted Bolthorn.

There was a chorus of laughter from each of the Titans, with the exception of Beast Boy, who looked a bit grumpy.

'Hmph! Everyone laughs at HIS jokes!'

Surely enough, Robin was blasting the Warthog to pieces, causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to abandon the vehicle and run for cover. Robin's triumphant moment was soon dashed when out of nowhere, he was taken out with one headshot…by Bolthorn. Bolthorn, without averting his gaze from the screen, literally picked Robin's jaw off the floor.

"Titans! Sniper!"

As he finished, another shot rang out. Cyborg desperately ran as his health went right down.

"We KNOW!"

"THAT, Robin, is f'r makin' me get rid of me pint! Nobody denies me of my ale!" Bolthorn warned jokingly.

They both laughed, only Robin laughed more out of nerve than good humour.

"Look, I kinda wanted to apologise about that." Robin said, not taking his eyes from the screen, "I guess I was kinda harsh on you, but I never saw it coming. You were right though, you're not breaking any laws. So next time, ask me in advance okay?"

"Nae bother, gaffa!" Bolthorn said, raising a pint of ale to his lips.

Everyone briefly stared at him.

"How do you DO that?" Beast Boy asked incredulously.

"Magic." Bolthorn simply said before returning his focus to the game.

Bolthorn then proceeded to change his position, as he knew they would come hunting for him now. Beast Boy ran into a system of caves where he knew there was an invisible camo power-up awaiting. He entered the pool to discover…the power-up was gone.

"Aw man!"

Unfortunately, he was so preoccupied with his predicament, he didn't see a red blip appear on his radar behind him, and he was taken out from behind with an energy sword…by Bolthorn…who was invisible…having picked up Beast Boy's intended power-up.

"Ooooh, nice." Raven commented.

The steam was literally billowing from Beast Boy's ears. A light bulb appeared above Cyborg's head.

"Guys! I've got an idea! Follow me!"

After meeting up with Cyborg, upon discovering his plan, they both practically drooled. Cyborg took the wheel of the Warthog, Beast Boy took the gun turret again, and Robin sat in the passenger seat, gun at the ready.

"OK Bolthorn, let's see how you do when it's three-on-one!" yelled out an over-confident Beast Boy.

They cheered and whooped as they drove around the level, searching for Bolthorn relentlessly, when suddenly, a rocket took them all out. They all threw death glares at Bolthorn, who simply smiled back at them, trying to suppress a laugh, as was Raven.

Beast Boy tried desperately to hunt down Bolthorn and take him out.

"I'll show him!' he thought to himself.

And he did manage a few successful kills to his credit. Unfortunately, for every kill any of the Titans managed on Bolthorn, he would return the favour ten-fold, and each time it was in an even more embarrassing way than the last.

Similar capers went on throughout the duration of the game. However, Bolthorn saved the best for last; both he and Cyborg only needed one more kill to win, Robin was behind by one kill, while poor Beast Boy was behind by about five. Cyborg had found a vantage point at the mouth of one of the caves, and was taking out everyone who got into his sights. He laughed triumphantly as Robin and Beast Boy failed several assaults.

"Damn it! Where the hell ARE you, Bolthorn?" Beast Boy yelled out.

Cyborg quickly regained his wits upon hearing the Bolthorn was missing in action again, which meant he was stalking someone. Cyborg glanced around quickly with his riflescope, and decided he was safe to make a run for the closest base, needing more ammo. He turned to run down the cliff path, only to find Bolthorn heading right for him…in the Warthog! ON THE CLIFF PATH!

"WWAAAAAAAGH!"

Cyborg made a run for it, leaping off the embankment, only to have Bolthorn come crashing down on top of him. Everyone was in hysterics. Even Raven allowed herself a quick chuckle at the comical finish, although she had to quickly centre herself. There were no hard feelings over who won or lost. It was a good game between friends…old and new.

"So, what now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Actually," Cyborg began, "All the good movies normally start about now."

"Oooh! What's on?" Robin asked excitedly.

Cyborg reached for a TV magazine to have a look at the night's movie showings.

"Ooookay, we've got 'Dude, Where's My Car?', 'Judge Dredd', 'Harry Potter', 'American Pie 3', 'Star Wars: Episode I', 'Aliens Vs. Predator', 'Men In Black II' or 'Army Of Darkness'.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Beast Boy yelled out, waving his arms about desperately.

"Sorry Beast Boy, you picked last night." Robin reminded him.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and pouted.

"Bolthorn, with this being your first night in the tower, how about you choose?"

Bolthorn thought about it for a few seconds. Harry Potter? ACK! And most of the other films he just mentioned weren't that special either. But he did notice ONE title…

"Ooooh the agony of choice." he began sarcastically, before quickly blurting out "Army Of Darkness! Perfect blend of comedy, adventure and horror!"

Each of the Titans nodded in approval. And so began the tale of medieval undead, boomsticks and ass-kicking. As the film progressed, Raven snuck a glance at Bolthorn to find that he'd fallen asleep. She had to smile; he was still holding his pint.

* * *

**TBC**

Well, I'm getting there, gradually. Sorry if this one seemed a bit drawn out, but I'll leave that up to you to decide and let me know with all those lovely reviews you're going to send me, aren't you? smiles sweetly and makes teary puppy eyes Pweathe?

BTW as for the whole holding pint after he'd fallen asleep thing, that ACTUALLY happened to me at a friends Birthday party a few years ago.

Hee hee. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my story. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I'll get chapter 4 up as quickly as I can.

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!


	4. Bad Dreams, Breakfast

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Okay, we get to see some more action in this chapter, and see some more of Bolthorn's intricate tapestry unravelled. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, and thanks for being patient with me!

P.S. If anyone can spot the movie reference in this chapter, you win yourself a pint of ale and a bag of toffees.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bad Dreams, Breakfast, And Combat Training.**

_Raven felt cold, hard stone beneath her. She grudgingly stirred and stumbled to her feet. It was dark…too dark to see. She started to panic and reached for her hood, only to find nothing there. Upon realising her cloak was missing, she suddenly felt a biting cold chill run through her body and she clung to herself, trembling. A faint, white light began to illuminate itself from behind her. She spun around to try and identify the source. She finally saw her surroundings; she was in a cave, the cavernous walls and ceiling looking as though they had been carved from ancient mountain stone in a long, bygone age. She looked into the light and she felt warmth, incredible yet overly familiar. Why it was familiar she couldn't decipher. Her ears suddenly detected something from behind her…whispering. Many voices whispering in unison, although they seemed desperate and anxious. Then came the stifled moaning and weeping. Raven whipped her head around; only to see another glowing light fade into existence…only this one was blood red. As the light intensified, she head uncontrollable sobbing, nonsensical jabbering, and tortured screams. The menacing red light grew brighter, and blood began to seep from the very stone and began to run down the walls and drip from the ceiling. Raven turned to run in the opposite direction, only to see the white light growing in its intensity, and making a sound almost like air rushing through a ventilation shaft, or water through a rapid…and the ground began to shake beneath her. No matter which way she turned, she was being rushed by an oncoming tide of some unforeseen…and unstoppable force. The ground shook harder and Raven, losing her balance, fell to her knees. She held her breath and threw her arms over her head and ears, trying to block out the terrifying onslaught, and braced herself for the impact…_

Raven awoke with a startle. She was panting heavily and cold sweat clung to her flesh and leotard. She looked at her clock. It read 3:30 AM. Calming herself down, she lay on her bed, trying to contemplate her haunting dream, until she lulled into an undisturbed sleep.

* * *

**Three Days later…**

In the short length of time Bolthorn had stayed at Titans Tower, he had really made an impression his teenage hosts. He'd spent time training with Robin in the gym, Cyborg had taught him the basics of car mechanics maintenance, he'd been giving Starfire help in cooking earth foods (while having to endure more of her own…preparations) and Beast Boy had challenged him to so many video games and movie trivia quizzes that it was starting to bore him. Although apart from that, Beast Boy always seemed to give him the cold shoulder. Then there was Raven. They would spend hours at a time in each other's company, reading together, swapping books and novels (Raven was particularly interested in Bolthorn's H.P. Lovecraft books) and discussing ancient European culture. It turns out that Bolthorn followed the teachings of the old Nordic Gods and peoples, hence the Thor's hammer, or Mjolnir pendant that he never took off. They also spoke of the other Titans. Beast Boy in particular…

-Flashback-

Bolthorn and Raven were sat in her room on the floor, cross-legged, sipping herbal tea. Raven had at first been slightly apprehensive to let him into her private space, as she was with anyone. But she had developed an inexplicable…fondness for his company.

"I'd have to say Cyborg was more of a big brother to me than anything else. We were much closer after the incident with his car, Gizmo and Overload, and our friendship's grown in leaps and bounds ever since." said Raven matter-of-factly.

"Aye," began Bolthorn, "he's a good bloke." he smiled.

Raven let out a chuckle. Bolthorn smiled even wider.

"Wot?" he asked, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Raven chuckled, blushing slightly, "I just love that accent and your slang words."

Now it was Bolthorn's turn to blush and chuckle.

"Aww. Cheers. I tek it you've not met many English men?"

"Well there was one, although he's one of our nemeses. Some old geezer named Mad Mod."

Raven went on to tell the tale of both of the Titan's encounters with the disgruntled old cockney. By the end, Bolthorn was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I can't get over that! Beast Boy with a posh English accent!"

Raven allowed herself a small chuckle again, not taking her eyes off Bolthorn.

'I love it when he laughs.' She thought to herself. 'Wait a minute…where did THAT come from?'

"Just don't tell Beast Boy you think he's funny, or we'll never hear the end of it." Raven warned, "Plus, were that to happen, I would have to kill you."

Bolthorn immediately put on a puppy-dog face and twiddled his thumbs.

"I'll be good."

'_He's so CUTE!'_ Happy squealed from somewhere in Nevermore.

'Yeah, I kno…SHUT UP HAPPY!' Raven scalded.

"So what've ya got against Beast Boy then? I mean he's not that bad a bloke surely."

"You don't know him like I do, believe me! He's ALWAYS telling stupid corny jokes, trying to make me smile, when he knows I can't. He's ALWAYS interrupting me during my meditation or when I'm reading, trying to get me to 'hang out' or join in some stupid, pointless game. No matter where I turn, he's ALWAYS there." Raven finished with a sigh.

There was a silence between the two dark teens until Bolthorn spoke up.

"He only does it because he cares about you." Bolthorn said softly.

Raven looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"What?"

Bolthorn smiled warmly.

"I may have only been here a few days, but I c'n see what goes on around me. I'm not blind. Think about it; you just said he's always there fer ya, trying to get you to join in wi' games and whatnot. He just don't want you feeling left out. He wants to make you feel special. And besides, in the few conversations I've managed with him, whenever your name crops up, or you 'appened to walk by, his eyes lit up, his smile widened…I think he's carrying a torch f'r ya."

Raven was totally shocked by what he'd just said. Although she wanted to deny it fearlessly, she knew what he said just made perfect sense.

"You really think so?" Raven asked, blushing.

"Aye lass, I've seen that look many a time before. Mind you, I think that's why he don't like me so much. I think maybe he feels like I'm a threat to his chances."

Raven let out an uneasy laugh.

"That's ridiculous. We're just friends…Right?" she asked, looking nervously at him.

"Oh aye, yeah." Bolthorn answered, a bit too quickly.

Raven felt slightly hurt when he said that, although she couldn't think of a reason why. They both sat there in an uneasy silence for a few moments. Bolthorn eventually stood up.

"Well it's obvious I've given you a lot to think about. I'll leave you to it." he said nervously, grabbing both cups, "Cheers f'r tea."

He swiftly turned and left Raven's room, closing the door behind him. Raven stared at the spot where he'd been sat.

'Beast Boy…likes me? In THAT way? No…he can't. We're complete opposites, it would never happen. NEVER…would it?'

As she thought about her dilemma, an all too familiar black aura began to shroud many of the objects in her room, causing them to float and vibrate. Raven quickly centred herself and sighed. She closed her eyes and began to chant her immortal catchphrase:

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

-End flashback-

The morning sun shone brilliantly through the windows of the common room as the Titans and Bolthorn were preparing for breakfast in the kitchen. Bolthorn had opted to cook breakfast for them, as repayment of their generosity. Beast Boy and Cyborg were engaged in their usual argument.

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Oh shut up the pair o' ya!" Bolthorn yelled from the cooker, "I'm cookin' f'r everyone 'ere, including Vegan-friendly foods!"

"Hey! Don't be feeding me none of that tofu crap!" Cyborg yelled out.

"What's wrong wi' tofu?" Bolthorn questioned, looking over his shoulder.

Cyborg looked stumped for a second.

"Well…it's…its just not real meat!"

"So?" Bolthorn retorted, "Just because it ain't the real thing don't mean it's any less tasty. And I speak from experience, as I used to have Vegan friends back home. An' let me tell ya, some of the meals they made were to die f'r! Besides, you should respect Beast Boy's decision to be Vegan if he chooses to be. 'Cause I mean, f'r a start, it's none of your business, and secondly, as is the case wi' all Vegans, it's a decision made on the grounds of morality and compassion for all forms of life. If anything, you should respect Beast Boy for his choice of lifestyle, and not put 'im down for it."

Cyborg sat in silence, contemplating everything Bolthorn had just said. He knew he was right. In the back of his mind, he'd always known he was wrong to criticize Beast Boy for what he chose to be, although he would never admit to it. But having someone else tell him helped drive the nail home. He sighed, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. All this time, he'd been making fun of his best friend, hurting his feelings, making a joke out of everything he stood for.

"Look BB…I'm sorry. For everything."

Beast Boy and the rest of the Titans sat there, dumbstruck.

"Can it be true?" began Raven, "Is the daily breakfast war of Titans Tower really over?" she asked sarcastically.

Just as they were about to reply, Bolthorn began serving up his English breakfast buffet feast. He laid out dishes and pans full of bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, plum tomatoes, black pudding, fried mushrooms, hash browns, hand-prepared chips, a stack of buttered bread (soy butter, so that Beast Boy could tuck into his share) and a separate plate of meat-free sausages and bacon, and a pan full of tofu scrambled eggs.

"Well don't just sit there gawping, tuck in!" Bolthorn boomed smiling.

Surely enough, the Titans, even Raven, began to ravage the feast before them. They sat and munched to their heart's content, revelling in how good Bolthorn's cooking was. Beast Boy moved closer to Bolthorn.

"Thanks." he whispered.

Bolthorn looked up from his plate.

"F'r what?"

"Well…" Beast Boy blushed, "…nobody's ever really stood up for me like that before."

"Hey man, like I said; you are who you are and nobody else can tell you otherwise. If they don't like it, fuck 'em."

Beast Boy allowed himself a small chuckle before returning to his breakfast. After about fifteen minutes or so, they'd each had their fill.

"Man! That was good eatin'!" Cyborg commented, patting his stomach.

"Yeah, great job Bolthorn!"

"A most wondrous feast!"

"Dude, you should cook for us full time!"

"That was _really_ good."

Bolthorn smiled and blushed, suddenly taking great interest in the table.

"Stop it," he mumbled, "you're embarrassing me."

He looked to each of them.

"But seriously, thanks f'r yer kind words. It were a pleasure."

After the pleasantries, Robin rose from his seat.

"Okay team, I want everyone in the gym at 1000 hours. Then I want to test out the combat simulator, see if Cyborg finally got all the glitches ironed out."

They all nodded and went about their own business for the time being. Bolthorn approached Robin.

"Does that include me?"

"You feel up to it?"

Bolthorn smiled wickedly.

"Is the Pope Jewish?"

"Uh…no."

"He is now."

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Starfire fought gallantly against the mass of robotic assailants that advanced on her within the confines of the hexagonal room that was the Titans combat simulator. Some of the robots had been built from scrap with a very basic combat program installed into their memory. The more advanced robots were in fact salvaged minions of Slade that had been reprogrammed. Starfire, having already disposed of the first set of drones, was now facing the more challenging Slade robots. As she flew, dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and…dodged, firing starbolts at her attackers, the other Titans watched on from behind a six-inch thick protective glass window, monitoring her progress in battle. Starfire had the undivided attention of one Titan in particular; the Titans' masked leader was watching Starfire very closely, never taking his eyes off her.

'She's so graceful…' he thought to himself, '…so strong, and yet so fragile…So unforgiving in battle, yet so warm….So tough, yet so…beautiful. WOAH! Easy there Robin! BAD THOUGHTS!' he scalded himself mentally before sighing dreamily.

"Uh…Robin?"

Starfire's voice snapped Robin out of his trance. He was so intently watching his secret crush, so deeply engrossed in his own thoughts, that he hadn't noticed the simulation had finished. He sweat-dropped nervously.

"Uh…great job Star! You can come back now. Bolthorn? You ready to give it a try?"

Bolthorn grinned and nodded eagerly, practically foaming at the mouth with excitement.

"Just send me into the thick of it! I've been dying for a good scrap!"

"Just be…careful" Robin said to his trail of dust.

Bolthorn stood in the middle of the room, swinging his arms for a quick stretch.

"Ready Bolthorn?"

Bolthorn cracked his neck and pounded the sides of his head with his gloved fists.

"SEND THEM TO ME, COME ON!"

"Begin! First wave"

On Robin's command, five of the six doors opened, sending the first wave of drones to attack. Bolthorn proceeded to reach into his trench coat, when he was suddenly overcome. As the drones began to pile on top of him, the rest of the Titans looked on, greatly concerned for their guest.

"Robin, maybe you should stop the simulation." Raven suggested.

"Bolthorn! Can you hear me? Bolthorn!" Robin yelled into the microphone.

As if in response to his words, severed robotic limbs began to fly in all directions. The mound of drones diminished in size as a huge pool of spare parts littered the ground around them. Finally, there stood Bolthorn, armed with a curved Turkish Scimitar, hacking the last of the drones to pieces.

Raven suddenly felt her head pounding. She reeled back slightly, hands holding her temples, then a horrifying image flashed through her head. Although it vanished just as quickly as it appeared, Raven would never forget it for as long as she lived. There stood Bolthorn, as he was now, scimitar in hand, but…covered in blood…not his own. Around him, instead of mechanical parts, lay a mound of bloody, severed limbs and mangled corpses, faces contort in agony and horror. His eyes were devoid of all emotion, except for pure malice and bloodlust.

"Raven? You okay?" asked Beast Boy, hand on her shoulder, genuinely concerned.

Raven looked at Beast Boy. Her initial reaction was to shrug his hand off and berate him for having the nerve to touch her, but the look on his face stopped her. He was so…sincere…so caring.

"I'm fine, thank you Beast Boy." She replied, pulling her hood over her head, hoping he didn't notice her stare.

Unfortunately for her, he had noticed, and his mind was racing.

'What was that all about? Does she like me? No! She couldn't…could she?' he thought to himself.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Robin spoke up.

"Okay Bolthorn, second wave coming your way. Just one snag; no weapons. Let's see how well you fight hand-to-hand."

Bolthorn nodded and removed his other weapons, leaving him in just has jacket and chain mail shirt. The doors opened and the second wave of reconstructed Slade drones began to swarm into the room. From the moment he'd laid eyes upon them, Bolthorn had felt a dreadful sense of déjà vu. Upon seeing the drones advancing before him, he flew into a rage and threw his left fist into the nearest robot's face. Another drone threw a punch at Bolthorn, only to have its fist caught in Bolthorn's powerful grip. Bolthorn twisted his arms around the drone's; locking its arm at the elbow joint head-butted it on where the bridge of its nose would have been, had it been human.

"Ouch." Cyborg said aloud, as each of the Titans winced.

They continued to watch as Bolthorn fought his way out of each predicament, albeit narrowly escaping some situations with cuts and bruises. Although each of the Titans had experienced many different forms of combat, they found Bolthorn to be very unorthodox. He displayed a bit of martial arts, a bit of wrestling, but put simply, he was a brawler. Suddenly, sparks flew out of the console, causing them all to jump.

"Cyborg! I thought you said you'd fixed this thing!" Robin yelled angrily.

Suddenly, the farthest door opened and out stepped a robot that looked exactly like Slade. This was the Titan's ultimate training test. Robin and Cyborg had information they had gathered about Slade's personality, fighting style and tactics programmed into it, and reconstructed it with one of his masks Robin had obtained from a robotic replica of him, although the machine had been designed to display human reactions to pain inflicted upon it. The Robin had told everyone it was only for use when they felt ready and confident enough to attempt to fight it. But here they had a newcomer, who'd had no experience against Slade whatsoever. This was bad.

"Cyborg, shut it down!"

"I can't! The controls won't respond."

They watched on uneasily as the scene unfolded before them. When Bolthorn saw the Slade replica, his face became twisted with rage, and he let out a blood-curdling, primal roar as he charged it. The replica dodged him with ease, but Bolthorn managed to counter every move the Slade replica made, much to the Titan's amazement. Bolthorn suddenly caught the robot off guard with a devastating knee lift to the groin, causing the machine to double over. Bolthorn then brought his hands together, raised them above his head, then brought them both down with full force crashing into the back of the replica's head. At the point, Bolthorn was foaming at the mouth with unbridled fury, his eyes glistening with twisted euphoria. Needless to say, the Titans were frightened by his relentless onslaught of anger. Bolthorn now knelt above the robotic Slade, pounding viciously at its face with both fists. He quickly looked around and saw a nearby fire extinguisher. He grabbed it, and proceeded to smash the base of it into the robot's face. The Titans watched on horrified as Bolthorn continued his savage assault, even after the robot had stopped moving. How could this be the same person they'd come to know? The Bolthorn they knew was so laid back, so easy going, always up for a joke and so friendly. Where had this…monster come from?

"Bolthorn, STOP!" Robin barked down the microphone.

Bolthorn froze, a look of shock and fear replacing the twisted expression of fury on his face. He breathed raggedly from exhaustion and dropped the fire extinguisher. His eyes became fixated upon the now dented and cracked Slade mask. He tore it off and stood up, gazing at it, holding it in both hands. The Titans cautiously entered the room, moving very slowly towards Bolthorn. Bolthorn suddenly snapped his head up to face them.

"What do you know! Where is he? WHERE CAN I FIND DEATHSTROKE?" he screamed at them.

The Titans froze where they were, both out of fear and confusion.

"Who's Deathstroke?" questioned Cyborg.

Bolthorn's eyes widened in horror and he ran out of the room.

'Shit! Nearly gave the game away! 'Oway Bolthorn lad, calm down! They can't know. Not yet.'

* * *

**TBC **

That's chapter 4 done. What did you think? Sorry I've been slow in getting things going, but I'm really trying here. Anyway, I'll get chapter 5 up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!


	5. Close Shaves and Revelations

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Hooray! Chapter 5! Thanks for your patience everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Close Shaves And Revelations.**

The Titans had been desperately searching the tower for Bolthorn. Given they had never seen Bolthorn as…demented as he was in the combat simulator, there was no telling what he could do now he was on the loose. And on top of that, it was starting to get dark. Beast Boy and Cyborg were searching the common room and kitchen, and the surrounding corridors.

'And I thought ROBIN was scary when he lost his cool. Man, this guy's got issues.' Cyborg thought, not noticing Beast Boy was lagging behind, lost in his own thoughts.

'I KNEW he couldn't be trusted!' Beast Boy thought to himself, 'psychotic freak! If he lays a finger on Raven I'll…' he stopped in his tracks, 'Whoa. Did I really just say that?'

He sighed frustrated and leaned against the nearest wall. For many months now, he'd been coming to terms with his feelings for the dark empath. He'd always tried to get Raven to come out of her shell, to reveal more of herself to him and the team, make her feel like she belonged. Yet she always chose to distance herself from them…from him. All her life she'd always considered herself an outsider. And now…he was there; another enigma…another unknown…another…outsider. Beast Boy shut his eyes and clutched at his hair, feeling his insides wretch. Although he would love nothing more than for Raven to be genuinely happy, he couldn't bare the thought of her spending the rest of her life with someone else…except him. Beast Boy slammed his fist into the wall. For the past six years since he'd been a Titan, he'd always tried his hardest just to make Raven SMILE, and this stupid British NOBODY had done more than he'd ever hoped to accomplish within less than a WEEK.

"DAMN YOU BOLTHORN!"

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were searching the grounds outside the tower. To say they were anxious would be an understatement.

"How could I let this happen? Me and Cyborg should have double-checked that damn simulator console and none of this would have happened. How could I have been so stupid? As if that wasn't bad enough, now we've got a potential maniac running loose!"

Starfire gently placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Fear not, friend Robin. We will find the Bolthorn and I am sure he will be most apologetic for what he has done…although I do feel a sense of, how you say, the foreboding of when we do meet with him face-to-face."

"Don't worry Starfire." Robin smiled up at her, "I'll protect you if the worst comes to light."

It wasn't until Robin noticed Starfire's reddening cheeks that he realized he'd subconsciously placed his hand upon hers. They quickly withdrew hands and looked away from each other, blushing furiously.

'Oh, why can't I just tell Robin that he is the one I desire the most in this world?' Starfire asked herself sadly.

'Damn it! Why can't I just tell Starfire how I feel for her? I am such a wimp!' Robin scalded himself.

They both quickly pushed their thoughts to the back of their minds and focused on the task at hand. Robin grabbed his communicator.

"Raven, any luck finding Bolthorn?"

"Not yet, but I think I'm getting close. I'll let you know if he turns up."

Raven put her communicator back onto her belt and continued to search the basement. Not only did she think she was getting close, she KNEW it. She could sense him very close by. Raven was worried, needless to say. Although she had always assumed Bolthorn had a dark side, she never could have imagined he could be so…savage. He always seemed so happy, as if he didn't have a care in the world. But then…he always kept quiet about his past. He always changed the subject whenever he was questioned about it. She knew now that Bolthorn's past was somehow intertwined with Slade's, although how exactly she couldn't figure out…or maybe she just didn't want to. As if Slade hadn't already done enough to scar the Titans forever; he'd blackmailed Robin into becoming his apprentice, made Robin resort to crime as Red X in an attempt to get close to him, turned a friend against them, making her his second apprentice, and in the process…breaking Beast Boy's heart. That one really struck at home for Raven. When Terra betrayed them, Beast Boy wouldn't talk to anyone for days. When she died, it was even worse. He was a complete shell of his former self, and she was the one who was there for him.

-Flashback-

Beast Boy lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his eyes stinging with past and fresh tears. It had been two weeks now since Terra had…left them. He couldn't bring himself to believe that she was really gone. He'd only ever left his room for food, but even then he wouldn't leave until after midnight, when he knew the others would be asleep. The others had always tried to check up on him, paying regular visits to…well his door, since he refused to see anyone. Their words, although full of good intention, felt so hollow to him. Suddenly there was a light rapping on his door. He slowly turned his head.

"What?" he called out coarsely.

"Beast Boy?" came Raven's voice…RAVEN?

Beast Boy slowly swung his legs off his bed and made his way reluctantly to the door. He opened it slightly to see Raven's hooded face, and a tray with food and herbal tea on it.

"I thought you could use something to eat…and someone to talk to."

Beast Boy just nodded and opened the door wide enough to let Raven in. After relieving a table top of the imposing mountain that was a random pile of Beast Boy's unwashed clothes (which she did with some disgust), Raven set the tray down and handed Beast Boy a plate full of peanut butter sandwiches.

"Thanks." he responded in barely a whisper.

Raven nodded and proceeded to pour her and Beast Boy two cups of herbal tea. Beast Boy, having devoured his snack, took the drink from Raven and sipped delicately. He winced slightly at the taste, but he soon grew accustomed to the taste. Although he didn't show it, he really was grateful to Raven for bringing him these refreshments. Raven sat next to him on the bed, lowering her hood.

"How've you been keeping?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He replied, somewhat nonchalantly.

"I know you're still upset over what happened, but…"

"What do you care?" Beast Boy interrupted. "You hated her! You ALWAYS hated her, even from the start! You didn't care about Terra, so don't pretend that you know how I feel."

Raven stood up, angered by Beast Boy's ill-chosen words.

"I DID care about Terra, Beast Boy! Yes, she betrayed us, tried to destroy us…but you were right. She WAS our friend, and I miss her too! We ALL do! You aren't the only one who's suffering; Starfire's being crying for a week, and Cyborg and Robin have been like the brothers grim! And you locking yourself away from everyone isn't doing anyone any favours either. We're worried about you. We all care, but you're just being too selfish to notice!" Raven sighed sadly, "I know you loved her Beast Boy. And you're right; I can't pretend to know how you feel. But we all feel for what you lost. You had something special with Terra that nobody can ever take away from you. We'll work as hard as we can to try to bring her back, although I can't promise anything. But don't think of how she died Beast Boy, remember how she lived, and remember the good times you had with her, because as long as you remember her, she'll never be gone. She'll always be alive within you."

Upon hearing those words, Beast Boy broke down and wept into his hands. Raven felt her heart aching seeing him this way; the uber-happy prankster with an endless reserve of energy and life, reduced to…this. She sat back down next to him and gently pulled him into her, letting him cry into her shoulder. She ran her hands softly up and down his back, trying to soothe him as he sobbed loudly into her cloak. Beast Boy gently wrapped his arms around her back and clung to her as though she were a reminder that he was still alive…that he still had a reason to live. His sobs gradually subsided and Raven withdrew slightly to look into his tearful, blood-shot emerald eyes.

"Feeling better?" she whispered sincerely with a small smile.

Beast Boy nodded, then did something completely unexpected; he slowly leaned in and softly kissed Raven on the cheek before snuggling up to her chest.

"Thank you." he whispered softly, before falling asleep.

-End flashback-

Raven allowed herself a small smile at the memory of that day. Although Beast Boy was pretty much back to his old self after her visit, she knew better. There are some cuts that go too deep…some scars that time can never heal. Raven suddenly felt a wave of grief blow over her and turned to the source. She slowly floated over to a dark corner of the basement, and surely enough, there was Bolthorn. He was knelt in the corner behind a pile of crates, still glaring at the Slade mask in his hands.

"Bolthorn?" Raven called out nervously.

Bolthorn slowly looked up from the mask in his hands and stared at Raven, his face covered in cuts and bruises, the sorrow in his eyes unnerving.

"Strange ain't it? So many people in this world are afraid o' the dark. The dark's been me best friend f'r as long as I can remember. The dark…does things to you though; it engulfs you, devours you whole, and you become one with it. It's true what Nietzsche said; 'If you gaze long enough into an abyss…'"

"'…the abyss gazes back into you.'" she mimicked in response.

Raven floated down and knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The mask fell from Bolthorn's grip and clattered on the ground. Bolthorn leaned into Raven's shoulder and began to cry. Raven wrapped her arms around him tightly, rocking him gently back and forth.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed into her cloak.

"It's okay." Raven whispered softly into his ear. "It's okay.

She reached for her communicator and flicked it open.

"Guys, I've found him. He's in the basement."

"Got it, we'll be there shortly. Don't let him out of your sight." Robin said, before hearing his sobbing.

"Don't worry Robin, I don't think he's going anywhere."

She flicked her communicator off.

"They're gonna kick me out now, aren't they?" Bolthorn sobbed.

"I don't know Bolthorn. But I think it might be a good idea for you to finally open up to us. Tell us who you really are."

Bolthorn looked up into her dark violet eyes, lost within their vastness.

"Aye. It's about time I did." he responded. "Cheers Raven." He smiled weakly through his tears.

"It's okay." she smiled softly back to him, brushing a few stray strands of hair from his eyes.

She found her hand trailing down his tender skin, stopping at his cheek. She stared nervously into his soft brown eyes and found nothing but inviting warmth. Just as they both began to close the gap between them, the door to the basement was thrown open and the sound of hasty footsteps clattering down the stairs broke the silence. They both quickly stood up and brushed themselves off. Raven grabbed the mask and they both proceeded to meet up with the rest of the Titans. As soon as they came into view, Beast Boy rushed forward.

"Raven!" he yelled out. "You okay?"

Before she could respond, Beast Boy caught Bolthorn off guard with a tackle, flooring him. Bolthorn gasped for breath and cradled his sore head until Beast Boy knelt over him, grabbing the lapels of his jacket in clenched fists and bringing his face mere inches from his.

"If you've done ANYTHING to hurt her, I swear to god you no-good limey basta…"

Before he could finish, Beast Boy suddenly found himself elevated off the ground, Bolthorn's hands wrapped around his throat.

"Don't you EVER call me a limey bastard again! Do you understand me?" Bolthorn screamed up at the changeling.

Bolthorn was suddenly blind-sided by Cyborg, causing him to drop Beast Boy as he was sent to the ground. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the prone Bolthorn.

"Don't. Move." he said menacingly.

Raven suddenly flew in the way of Cyborg's line of sight, putting a shield up between her and the rest of the Titans.

"Enough!" she yelled.

Cyborg reluctantly lowered his cannon as Robin and Starfire helped Beast Boy back to his feet, as Raven did with Bolthorn. There was a very uncomfortable moment as Bolthorn looked into each of their angered faces. He finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble." he said solemnly, bowing his head. "Now I've got a story to tell you."

* * *

**A few moments later…**

The Titans and Bolthorn had gathered in the common room. The Titans sat on the couch, while Bolthorn sat in front of them on one of the armchairs. The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"So what the hell happened back there?" Robin demanded, holding up the almost destroyed Slade mask for emphasis.

"How well do you know Slade?" Bolthorn asked gravely.

"Well we've fought him on several occasions, but there's very little information available about him. But I have a feeling you know more than we do." he responded.

"You could say that. First of all, you won't find much if you've just been searching for the name Slade. Very few people refer to him by his real name."

The Titans' eyes widened.

"Real name?" Cyborg cried out.

"Aye. His name's Slade Wilson. But he's better known in most circles as Deathstroke the Terminator. If you do a search on Deathstroke…" he said, nodding his head towards the huge screen behind him, "…I guarantee you'll find a whole lot more."

Robin immediately shot up from his seat and over to the computer desk. He typed the name into the search engine. Surely enough, tens and almost hundreds of pages of links to newspaper articles and files appeared on the screen.

"How…how did you know?" Robin asked, amazed.

"Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke the Terminator, the world's deadliest bounty hunter/mercenary. He was on the FBI most wanted list for almost twenty years. It weren't just the Feds after him either; the CIA, the ATF, MI5, MI6, even the KGB wanted him. He's been dealing in illegal smuggling operations for years; firearms, narcotics, nuclear weapons, you name it, he's done it. As well as rack up an enormous body count. He's killed hundreds of people; men, women, children, entire families have died at his hands. The only reason they all stopped looking for him is because in 1993, he faked his own death and vanished without a trace, leaving the name Deathstroke behind him. When I saw the name Slade appear a few years ago in the Jump City newspaper articles, that's when I began to gather intelligence in the hope of eventually tracking him down, so I could tek 'im out myself."

The Titans sat there, shocked and disgusted by these new revelations. They were at a complete loss for words.

"Now, it may interest you to know how Slade came to know of you lot, and why he's been after you for so many years?"

The Titan's all leaned closer to Bolthorn, eagerly hanging on his every word.

"You remember when you very first formed five years ago? Shortly afterwards, you were attacked by someone called the Ravager?"

The Titans gasped in realisation, remembering their very first encounter with a villain.

"Of course!" Starfire spoke up, "We were engaged in a roof-top battle with him, but…he fell to his death." she hung her head, as did the rest of the Titans, the terrible memory they had tried to suppress for all this time stinging them like an angry swarm of wasps.

"Well that was Grant Wilson; one of Slade's sons."

The Titans' faces dropped even further on that bombshell.

"He'd accepted a contract on you from the then headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy as a test. He wanted to follow in 'is father's footsteps and become a bounty hunter like him. But after Slade and his first wife divorced, she raised the two boys by herself."

"Two boys?" Robin questioned.

"Aye, Slade's youngest son was Joseph Wilson. He was nothing like him though; he were a kind and loving person who flourished in the arts. But he vanished a few years ago. The only clue I have is the name 'Jericho'…anyway. After Grant died, Slade went insane with grief, and he took it upon himself to fulfil his son's contract and finish you all off, despite the low profile he's been keeping to keep the Government oblivious to his whereabouts."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as the Titans let it all sink in. They'd inadvertently killed Slade's son.

"But…that still doesn't answer the question of how you so much about him." Beast Boy quipped.

Bolthorn sighed deeply, running his hands over his face. He was about to talk about the worst moment of his entire life.

"As I just said, Grant Wilson was also known as the Ravager. Well there were more Ravagers after him. The second Ravager was a man called Bill Walsh, a man who trained with at same camp as Slade at the beginning of their army service. That was a personal rivalry between the two of them, which ended with Slade killing him outright. Then…there was the third Ravager. Wade DeFarge; Slade's half brother."

Bolthorn sighed again, his mouth going dry and his hands beginning to shake. Robin did a quick search, but only found one picture of Wade DeFarge. He was in his Ravager mask and attire. His mask was completely red, while his uniform was a combination of red and blue. He was a giant of a man…and armed to the teeth.

"Wade despised 'im all his life. When Bill Walsh was killed, he assumed the identity of the Ravager, relentlessly searching for Slade. Then two years ago…Slade killed him."

His gaze fell upon the ground, his breathing quickening as he tried to calm himself down.

"But how does any of this concern you?" Robin asked sternly.

"Wade DeFarge was briefly married to an English woman for about a year. She gave birth to his son eighteen years ago. The broke up, but kept in touch for the sake of the child. Then after the he was killed…she got this in the post."

He reached into his inside coat pocket and produced a mask, similar to his own, but completely red. The Titans looked at the mask then gasped as the bomb dropped.

"No."

"No."

"No way."

"Dude…"

"No."

Bolthorn looked up sadly at each of them.

"I'm the son of Wade DeFarge, the third Ravager."

* * *

**TBC**

Duh duh DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH! CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAAAAA! I'm a genius!

Ahem!

Anyway, what did you all think? I'll get chapter 7 done as quick as possible. Thanks for reading.

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!


	6. Past Ghosts And A Warrior's Lament

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Chapter 6! I hope you liked the plot twist I put in! If anyone can spot the reference in here from a certain animated series, you win another pint of ale and a bigger bag of toffees.

Song: 'The Minstrel Boy' – Traditional Irish folk song.

I first heard this song on an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation and I spent ages trying to find it. I strongly recommend you search for this beautiful song and listen to it. It still brings tears to my eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Past Ghosts And A Warrior's Lament**

The lingering silence in the common room was almost unbearable. The Titans could do nothing but sit and stare in complete awe and bewilderment. The young, proud, happy, cheerful Englishman sat before them that they had come to know as their friend over the past three days, was in fact Slade's own flesh and blood. He sat before them, head hung in shame, his long, dark brown hair obscuring most of his face, the shadows from the lighting casting a haunting darkness over his eyes. They had just discovered that there was more to Slade than they could ever imagine. He was much more than just a master criminal; he was a bounty hunter…a mercenary…a murderer. He'd claimed the lives of hundreds of innocents…and one of his own family now sat right in front of them. To say they were uncomfortable at his revelation would have been an understatement. They were afraid…very afraid. They had already seen how violent Bolthorn could be, but was that just the tip of the iceberg? Was Bolthorn capable of such acts of atrocity as Slade himself?

"So…" Robin finally spoke up, "…Slade is a bounty hunter, his son was a bounty hunter…"

"…and you're the son of a bounty hunter?" Raven finished.

Bolthorn lifted his head to look at them and nodded sadly.

"Aye. Must run in the family." he said bitterly.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Bolthorn!" Robin barked.

Bolthorn threw Robin a menacing stare.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" he retorted in a low voice.

"How do we know you're not just as bad as Slade?" Beast Boy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Bolthorn.

Bolthorn became enraged and stood up abruptly.

"I am nowt like that sick fucker!" he screamed at the green Titan, before turning to the rest of them, "Yes, my uncle just happens to be the world's deadliest mercenary! My dad HATED him though! I hate him for what he did to our family! Slade did everything he could to smear me dad's reputation, saying he was a madman, saying it was HIM who arranged for his children to be kidnapped, saying he killed Slade's friends and loved ones, saying he even killed his own fucking mother!" he ranted bitterly, tears forming in his eyes, his voice cracking, "But it was all LIES! My dad was an 'onourable man! He was a proud man of principles and well respected by everyone who knew 'im! He raised me to always be strong, to believe in meself, to chose and follow my own path in life, to love and respect him and my mum! Yes, he was a mercenary, but he NEVER killed innocents! Okay, granted he 'ad a violent temper, but he only hunted crime lords, drug barons, murderers and rapists! The scum of the earth! When he died, my mum died of a broken heart! So I took it upon myself to carry on in 'is footsteps, wiping the scum and filth off the face of the earth, and to one day avenge 'is death by killing Slade meself!"

Bolthorn fell back into his seat and burst into a fit of tears.

"He wants all o' you dead because you killed his son. I want 'im dead because he murdered me father." he sobbed.

Now it was the Titans' turn to hang their heads in shame.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Bolthorn. I had no idea" Robin said sadly.

"Well…" Beast Boy began, "I suppose that explains why you're so good at kickin' ass and using all those swords 'n' stuff…and your temper."

Bolthorn looked up at Beast Boy and smiled sadly through his tears.

"What can I say? I'm me father's son."

"Bolthorn?" Robin began, "I hate to be the one to tell you this but…Slade's dead."

Robin told the story of the Titans' encounters with Terra, how Slade was killed when she lost control of her powers, and how Terra sacrificed herself to save the city. Bolthorn just sat there. Staring at him. He began to shake violently. He lowered his head, his hands grabbed and pulled at his hair, as he let out a scream of anger and grief.

"I've been denied everything! EVEN MY REVENGE! Everything I've ever worked for's all been for nothing!" he began to sob again, "I 'ave nothing left now…no family…no friends…nothing"

Raven stood up and walked over to him, gently wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You have us. We're your friends. We're your family."

Bolthorn clung to Raven as if she was his final lifeline. Beast Boy turned his face away, hoping nobody would notice his expression of disgust. After Bolthorn calmed down, Raven returned to her seat, and there was another uneasy silence.

"So…why did you only desire to learn the ways of swordplay?" asked Starfire, trying to change the subject, "Why do you not possess any of the firearms."

"Guns never interested me. I never liked the idea of killing a man without them being able to see me. It would feel too dishonourable. Besides…" the dark, sinister glint returned to his face, "…I always love to see the fear in a man's eyes."

"So how did you know Slade murdered your father just by receiving his mask in the mail?" asked Cyborg.

Bolthorn looked up at Cyborg angrily.

"Put it this way; the mask came in a box that was 10"x10"…and me dad was still wearing it."

The Titans' faces turned a very unhealthy shade of green.

"So…have…you killed?" Raven spoke up.

Bolthorn winced at the question, raising the tension in the room.

"Yes." he barely whispered, "But only people who deserved to die."

"What gives you the right to decide who lives and who dies? How could you just take a life like that? Don't you feel any remorse?" Robin yelled in anger and disbelief.

"I was a bounty hunter! That was me JOB! The people I've killed deserved no remorse, because they had none for the countless victims they murdered themselves. I hunted the kinds of people who tore families apart by taking away their loved ones; wives, husbands, sons, daughters…even infants."

Bolthorn clenched his fists as anger rose within him.

"I just did unto them what they did unto others, tenfold. I knew that nothing I could do would ever ease the suffering of the families they left behind…so I made sure they went through inconceivable pain before they died. I would torture…mutilate…dissect…skin them alive…and I felt nothing."

The Titans fidgeted very uncomfortable in their seats.

"But…how can you live with yourself?" asked Cyborg.

Bolthorn looked up at the Titans sadly, fresh tears glistening in his eyes.

"After everything I've been through…everything I've seen and endured…I've become desensitised to the ways of the world. I despise the human race for allowing all of the unspeakable atrocities in the world to go unnoticed. They chose to ignore the horrors of the world, content to live in a world of ignorance where everything's okay and some day we'll all grow up to be supermodels, movie stars and rock stars! I despise them for that! I despise them because they refuse to see the truth when it's right in front of them! The truth is the world's a sick, twisted place, and at the rate we're going we'll end up destroying ourselves, and killing the earth along with us!"

Bolthorn slumped in his chair as the tears fell down his face. He slowly looked up the Titans.

"If you could see what I've seen…if you could see the world through my eyes…you would never look in the mirror again." he whispered weakly.

After a long silence, Bolthorn slowly rose to his feet.

"I'll be on the roof if you need me for anything."

With that said, he turned and left the room silently.

"So what do we do now?" asked Cyborg, "Part of me wants to throw him right out the door, but…the guy's our friend."

"I know what you mean." responded Starfire sadly, "True, he has suffered greatly at the hands of Slade, although his own actions have been less than plausible."

"I'll say." Beast Boy spoke up, "This guy' like the Punisher gone completely psycho!"

"As much as I hate to say it, I'd have to agree with Beast Boy." Robin responded, "But despite the fact his methods may be unsound, we can't just turn him away."

"Besides," Raven interjected, "he has no family. And each of us know how losing family can affect a person."

Each of the Titans hung their heads, remembering the loved ones they all lost.

Cyborg lost his mother to a living blob-like creature that almost killed him, dissolving most of his human body.

Beast Boy remembered how both of his parents died on a boating accident in the jungles of Africa.

Starfire remembered how her parents had offered her into slavery for the Psion race in order to save Tamaran.

Raven remembered how she was forbidden to ever see her mother, and how much she hated her father.

Robin remembered how his entire immediate family died as a result of an accident during an acrobatic performance.

"He needs stability." Cyborg spoke up at last.

"He needs a home." Starfire said sadly.

"I think we'd better talk to him." Robin suggested, standing up.

The rest of the Titans slowly followed him to the roof, anxiety stirring in the pits of their stomachs, not knowing what to expect when they found Bolthorn. When they finally made their way to the door to the roof, Robin paused as he went to reach the handle. After the earlier incident with Beast Boy in the basement, he wasn't prepared to take any chances.

"Titans, be ready for anything."

Robin then proceeded to open the door. The looked around to find Bolthorn standing near the edge of the tower, smoking a cigarette, overlooking the calming sea. There was a full moon that shone brilliantly, casting a long shadow behind him. They walked up and stood on either side of him. Robin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bolthorn? Are you okay?"

Bolthorn looked over at Robin, his face stained black with tears. He smiled weakly at him.

"I've been better." he looked back out to the ocean, "I'll be okay. I've been through worse than this." he said before sniffling.

"Listen…we know this has all been really hard on you, so you can stay here for the time being. But I'm warning you, if you EVER do anything to harm any of us again, and I'll throw you in jail without thinking twice."

Bolthorn looked and Robin and bowed his head.

"Thank you." he said quietly, before looking around to everyone, "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

They all nodded in approval, although Beast Boy only nodded half-heartedly. They all stood and stared at the ocean, enjoying the soothing sound of the water gently crashing against the rocks down below. Bolthorn finished his cigarette, stubbed the end out and put it in his pocket. Then he did something none of them could have prepared for; he began to sing…very well…an with passion:

_The minstrel boy to the war is gone,  
In the ranks of death you'll find him;  
His father's sword he hath girded on,  
And his wild harp slung behind him;  
"Land of Song!" cried the warrior bard,  
"Though all the world betrays thee,  
One sword, at least, thy right shall guard,  
One faithful harp shall praise thee!"_

_The Minstrel fell! But the foeman's steel  
Could not bring that proud soul under;  
The harp he loved never spoke again,  
For he tore its chords asunder;  
And said "No chains shall sully thee,  
Thou soul of love and bravery!  
Thy songs were made for the pure and free  
They shall never sound in slavery!_

Then silence fell. They were all quite stirred by Bolthorn's heart-felt singing. Even Raven tried to suppress a tear.

"Well.." came Robin's croaky voice, "…I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

They all nodded in agreement and turned to head back into the tower.

"Aye, I'll prepare me old favourite for ya's; sausages wi' mashed tattys, Yorkshire puds 'n' gravy!" Bolthorn said with his characteristic smile.

They all smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Uh hello!" Beast Boy called out, waving his arms.

"Don't you worry there, I've not forgotten about you! I'll use tofu substitutes wherever necessary." He smiled reassuringly.

As soon as he finished, he discovered he'd been talking to a Beast Boy-shaped cloud of dust.

* * *

**TBC **

There it is then, chapter 6. I hope you're all enjoying things so far. I'll get to work on chapter 7 ASAP.

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!


	7. Courage And Confessions

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

PHEW! Chapter 7! Never thought my story would progress THIS quickly!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Courage And Confessions**

**Two Days Later…**

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Raven was in her room meditating within a small circle of candles and burning incense. She was attempting to use as many calming elements as possible to ease her troubled mind, but her efforts were all in vain. She was heavily burdened by the events of the past few days…the events concerning herself and Bolthorn. She sighed heavily and gracefully floated over to her bed and sat at the end of it, momentarily admiring the feeling of soft silk against the flesh of her bare legs. In the mere five days he'd been staying at Titans Tower, he and Raven had grown very close. Although that was not a daunting prospect to her, despite his family history and his tendency to lose his temper in a very violent and destructive manner, what WAS troubling her was how…intimate they were becoming. After the encounter with…HIM, Raven had always been afraid of any intimacy with other people. She'd fallen in love…and she had suffered in one of the worst possible ways; he'd hurt her, manipulated her…he'd lied to her. She had never forgiven herself for being so foolish…and yet…a complete stranger had been there for merely five days…and she'd almost kissed him. She was so swept up in the moment; a strong, proud, handsome young English warrior, the epitome of inner strength and passionate desire, reduced to a tearful shell of himself who needed comfort…needed protecting from all the bad in the world. It felt good holding him in her arms. She felt so good about herself, feeling closer to achieving the goal that she once thought was denied to her; She felt almost…human.

'But what did you think you were doing?' Raven scalded her emotions, 'You almost made me kiss him! KISS HIM!'

'_Whoa! WE didn't do anything! That was all YOU, honey!' _Lust taunted playfully.

Ever since the she the Titans first met Aqualad, Lust and had first reared her head. But that was just a momentary crush. When Malchior…came along, the emotion intensified. And now, with Bolthorn being here, and the realisation that Beast Boy was, as Bolthorn put it, 'carrying a torch for her', Lust had of late been going into overdrive.

There was a knock at the door.

"Raven?" came a very soft, familiar voice.

Raven sighed to herself.

'I'll deal with you later.'

She rose up and walked over to her door, sliding it open just enough to see a large pair of soft, green eyes looking at her hopefully.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" she asked in her characteristic monotonous voice.

"I…uh…I was hoping I could talk to you?" he asked nervously.

Raven thought about it for a second. It was bad enough her emotions were going nuts over Bolthorn, and being around Beast Boy could only make things worse…on the other hand, it would be unfair for her to leave Beast Boy in the cold; he was a friend…one of the best friends she'd ever had.

"Sure." she finally replied, opening the door wide enough for him to slide in.

Beast Boy let out a relieved sigh and gently slid past Raven. Raven pulled her hood and sat on her bed, hands clasped in front of her. Beast Boy sat on the floor cross-legged in front of her.

"I…just wanted to check see if you were okay. I mean…the other night…I was so scared that Bolthorn had hurt you." he said, genuine concern shining through.

'Awww! He's so sweet! WHAT?'

A table in the corner of the room became engulfed in an all too familiar black aura and began to shake. As Raven centred herself, the aura vanished and the table came to rest.

"I'm fine, thank you Beast Boy. However, your concerns, although appreciated, were unnecessary; I know that Bolthorn would never raise his hand to me. He respects me too much to do that, as he respects all of us."

Beast Boy's face flashed with a bitter anger.

"You mean like how he respected ME when he held me by my THROAT?" he spat.

"You directly insulted his pride, Beast Boy. How did you expect him to react? What's more, ever since then, he's apologised to you time and time again, and you've barely even acknowledged him. How do you think that makes him feel? He hates himself for what he did to you. He berates himself every time he rubs anyone the wrong way."

"Tell you that in private did he?"

Raven didn't rise to the bait.

"That's just the sort of person he is."

"How do you know that?"

"I read it in his eyes." she stated bluntly.

Beast Boy tried desperately to think of a comeback, even though he knew he couldn't best Raven in an argument.

"Well…I just don't trust him!"

"Beast Boy, he poured his heart and soul out to us! How could you not trust him?"

"I just don't like the guy!"

"Why not?" she asked, becoming frustrated with Beast Boy's pig-headedness.

"Because…"

'Tell her! TELL HER!' his subconscious argued with him.

Beast Boy sighed heavily, looking down at the floor, his ears drooping.

"Never mind."

Raven felt a sting of pity for him. She sighed heavily, not believing what she was about to say.

"Beast Boy, I know what you want to say, so go ahead and say it."

His head snapped up and he gazed at her with surprise. He suddenly felt his mouth go dry. He tried desperately to muster all his courage to say the un-say-able.

"Raven…I…I love you. I've loved you for a long time now, only I never had the courage to say it. I always thought you'd never speak to me again if I ever told you, or even worse. But I'm crazy about you…but…if you don't feel the same way, I…guess I'll be okay with it." he sighed and hung his head again, "All I want, all I've ever wanted…was for you to be happy." he said sadly.

Beast Boy suddenly felt the softest hands he'd ever felt cup his face and lift his head. He found himself staring straight into Raven's eyes. Raven leaned forward and planted the softest of tender kisses on his forehead before gently embracing him.

"Thank you." she whispered sincerely.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her gently, never wanting to let her go, hoping this moment would last forever. However, he felt Raven's hold on him loosen and he grudgingly did the same.

"Me and Bolthorn are just friends, nothing more." she reasoned with him.

_'Who are you trying to convince? Him or yourself?' _Sarcasm japed.

They found themselves staring into each other's eyes again, their faces mere inches apart. They both felt their pulse racing and their breathing quicken. Beast Boy leaned in slowly, only to have Raven stop him, lifting her hand to his lips.

"You should go." she whispered softly to him.

"Why?" Beast Boy sounded desperate.

It wasn't until he finally tore his gaze away from her face that he noticed several objects around them were engulfed in black aura. He nodded and grudgingly stood up and turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled a genuine smile.

"Thanks."

With that said, he left the room.

'Great.' Raven thought to herself, 'As if things weren't complicated enough.'

Beast Boy stopped a few steps down the corridor, leaning against the wall, sighing dreamily.

'Dude…she likes me! I mean we almost KISSED! Go me!'

Beast Boy let out a jovial laugh as he skipped down the corridor happily.

* * *

Robin stood on the roof, gazing over the city. Even though it had been a few days since there had been any crime, he remained ever vigilant. As he scanned the horizon intently, he heard the door to the rooftop open behind him, and the familiar sound of heavy boots advancing towards him. Surely enough, Bolthorn stood alongside him, rolling a cigarette.

"How do, gaffa." he said cheerfully.

Robin smiled and raised his eyebrow.

"How're you feeling?"

"Well I'm not about to rip anyone's head off if that's what you mean." he chuckled.

Robin's smile widened.

"I'm glad. At least your sense of humour's back. What the hell does that mean anyway?"

Bolthorn sparked up his cigarette and looked over to him.

"Wot?"

"'Gaffa'?"

Bolthorn chuckled and exhaled a small cloud of smoke.

"It's a slang word f'r boss."

"Ah, okay."

Robin's face changed to one of concern.

"You know, smoking's bad for your health."

Bolthorn smiled and rolled his eyes.

"So's everything else nowadays; alcohol, drugs, Chinese food, soft drinks…still don't stop me."

Robin laughed.

"I have to say, I've not seen you with a beer in a whi…"

He stopped when he turned and saw Bolthorn with another pint inexplicably in his hand. He smiled and rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Never mind. But I mean, aren't you concerned about the damage it can do?"

"Drinking's only bad f'r ya if you do it in excess, like with anything else. Having the odd pint every few days is okay. In fact, it's proven that red wine's good f'r ya, because it actually reduces the thickness of ya blood." He stopped for a drag from his cigarette and a sip from his pint. "As f'r me smoking, I only smoke rolling tobacco. Normal cigarettes contain a chemical called salterpeat (A/N: not sure if you spell it like that. I tried looking it up but couldn't find it) which is the chemical that causes cancer. Plus, cigarette filters've got about twenty different toxins in them. 'Owever, since rolling tobacco is just pure tobacco wi' no chemicals added to it, people who smoke it don't 'ave to worry about cancer 'til they're about eighty." He took another drag and sip.

"Even so, in the long run, it's still not good for you." Robin reasoned.

"Aye well, we've all gotta go some time. It's just a question of how, when and where. Besides, I'm not afraid of death. That's why I do what I do. Besides, what's there to be afraid of when you've got nowt left to lose?" he shrugged, taking another drag and sip.

Robin frowned slightly.

"That's not a very positive outlook."

"You ever heard of Nietzsche?"

"I've heard the name."

"Try reading some of 'is philosophy, and H.P. Lovecraft's novels, listening to half of my CD collection, then YOU try to 'ave a positive outlook." he laughed, taking another drag and sip.

"But why are you so cheerful?"

"Because of the other half of my CD collection." he let out a hearty laugh. "Nah, there's that, but there's other things in this world that keep me going; me pride, me patriotism, the knowledge that me parents are watching me from the great halls of Valhalla, me love and respect of nature, our all-father Odin who made this world and 'is children who gave us life, spirit and wisdom…" he looked over at Robin and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "…and me friends." he finished with a warm smile.

Robin returned the smile.

"I'm glad. You know we're here for you. Just like we all look out for each other. I know you respect and care about us. I've noticed you particularly care about Raven."

"You mean like you and Starfire?" he grinned.

Robin's eyes widened and he stepped back in surprise.

"How did you…?"

Bolthorn smiled warmly.

"I know I've only been here a week, but as I said to Raven, I'm not blind. I c'n see what goes on around me. I could tell since the first day I met ya's that you're completely smitten with her. Can't say I blame ya like, she's adorable. Get yourself stuck in there, lad."

Robin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"But I'm afraid in case…I mean…what if she says no?"

Bolthorn took another drag and sip.

"Well how'dya know if you don't try? I could tell just from watching the pair of ya's together that she obviously feels the same as you do."

Robin's face lit up with hope.

"You really think so?"

"Go and find out f'r yerself ya daft sod!" he grinned.

"Oh man, I'm so nervous! I mean…what do I say? What do I tell her?"

"Whatever comes from in there." he said, pounding his fist across his heart for emphasis. "Sometimes, you've just gotta bite the bullet. Now go talk to her before ya lose ya bottle!"

Robin nodded and walked with a purpose back into the tower to seek out Starfire. Bolthorn chuckled to himself.

"Damn it I'm good!" he said to himself before taking another sip from his pint.

* * *

Cyborg was sat in the common room, playing Auto Racer on the Titans' Game Station console, trying to beat Robin's high score. Suddenly, his built-in communicator in his arm went off. He paused his game and answered.

"Cyborg here, what's up?"

Bumblebee's face appeared on the small screen.

"Hey Sparky, how y'all doin'?" she greeted him happily

"Alright! Bee! I'm doin great! How's things with you guys?" he replied ecstatically. It had been a while since he last talked to Bumblebee, or any of the Titans East for that matter.

"Well…that's why we're callin', really. Brother Blood's escaped from prison…"

"Say WHAT?" Cyborg yelled furiously.

"…and last we heard, he was headed in your direction. We're headed out to lend you guys a hand. The Justice League have promised to keep tabs on the tower until we get back."

"Okay, thanks for the warning Bee. I'll let the others know."

"Gotcha. Okay, I'm signing off."

"Wait! Bee!"

"Yeah?"

Cyborg shifted nervously in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Be careful okay? And…I'm glad you guys are coming over. I've…missed you." He smiled sheepishly, turning a deep shade of red.

Bumblebee just smiled.

"I've missed you too. Cya." she said softly, before the screen went blank.

Cyborg sighed in relief. Although he'd kept it quiet to himself, he'd developed feelings for the Titans East leader some time ago. She was so strong…so head-sure and brimming with confidence…so tenacious. She was everything he wished he was many years ago. The first few years after Cyborg underwent the surgery to graft the cybernetic implants to his body to save his life, he endured years of fear, mockery and insults. He felt completely alone, felt like he had no place in the world…until he found the Titans. The longer he lived with the Titans, his confidence and self esteem grew in leaps and bounds. Bumblebee reminded her of…himself.

He put his thoughts aside, returning to more pressing matters. He left the room to find the others.

* * *

Robin was walking through the corridors of the tower. He'd attempted to knock on Starfire's door, but he'd gotten no response. Robin was at first slightly relieved, but the his tension increased tenfold at the prospect of having to tell her later. In short, as Bolthorn put it, he'd 'lost his bottle'. He needed something to calm his nerves.

'Training! Yeah, that oughta help me take my mind off things.' he thought to himself.

He hurried his way down to the gym…only to find Starfire there, making good use of the punch bag. Robin froze on the spot, his heart leaping to his throat, sweat-dropping the biggest, most nervous and sweatiest of nervous sweat-drop in the history of everything ever. Starfire saw him.

"Eep! Oh, hello friend Robin! How long have you been standing there watching me doing 'the working out'?" she asked.

Robin snapped out of his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ugh…hey Star! Just got here!"

'She's so cute!' he thought to himself. 'Talk to her you dolt!'

"Actually Star…I was hoping I could…ugh…talk with you."

Starfire looked worried.

"Is anything the matter? Have I done something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that!" Robin reassured, "I just wanted to talk about…well…us."

Starfire perked up.

"Very well!" she giggled.

They both sat next to each other on one of the benches against the wall.

"So then Robin, what is it you wish to discuss." she beamed, leaning closer to him.

Robin felt himself melt under her gaze. He felt his heartbeat accelerate and his breathing quicken.

"Robin? Are you in pain? Do you require medical assistance?"

"I'm okay Star." he reassured.

Robin desperately tried to think of a way to strike up a conversation.

"You know...how much I value having you on the team, Star."

"Yes...and I am grateful for being here." she smiled.

"And you know how much I...worry about you." he said, blushing sheepishly.

"Fear not Robin, for I am more than capable of taking care of myself in battle."

He smiled at her.

"I know that Star, but I still can't help but worry...because I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. If anyone did ANYTHING to hurt you, I'd kick their ass back to the Stone Age!"

Until Starfire reached out and touched his hands with her own, he hadn't realised his hands were now fists and they were shaking.

"Robin, please, why are you so suddenly consumed with anger? Is it something I have said?"

Robin sighed and looked sadly at her.

"No Starfire, it's not you at all…it's something Bolthorn said that's been troubling me. He was right; the world IS a twisted place…and you're so innocent and sweet…I can only hope you never have to see or hear of some of the horrors that I have. There are evil people in this world that I hope you never meet." Tears fell from behind his mask, "I just wish I could take you away from it all, or make all the pain and suffering in the world go away…just to keep you pure and untainted...just to make you happy." he wiped away his tears and suppressed a sob.

"But Robin…" Starfire began, lifting his face to look at her, "…just being here…with you…makes me happy."

He looked up at her, their noses practically touching. He was overcome by the glimmering emerald oceans of her eyes. He would willingly stay lost in her gaze forever. They began to close the distance between them, closing their eyes, inching ever so much closer...

"Yo! Robin! Get up here! We've got proble...oh."

Robin looked up furiously at Cyborg. Starfire turned her gaze away from the cybernetic Titan, blushing furiously.

"Uh...maybe I should come back later?"

Robin sighed frustratedly, realising sending him away would be pointless; the moment was ruined.

"We're one our way Cyborg."

Cyborg nodded, rubbing the back of his neck before retreating hastily.

Robin returned his gaze to Starfire, her sad expression paining him. He took her hands in his.

"We'll talk later, I promise."

Starfire nodded and gave a small smile. With that, they both left for the common room.

* * *

**TBC**

Smooth going from Proffesor Cyborg! He ALMOST had her! sigh Young love...

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying everything so far. I'll get chapter 9 up ASAP. Review please!

Also, I have a friend who posted his first story a couple of weeks ago. He's just cutting his teeth as an author, and I think he'd appreciate a few more hits and a couple of reviews of his work. I've helped him out with his spelling and grammer, and advised him on story structure. His pen name is grimmjimm2005 and his story is called 'Divine Intervention'. I'm the only person who's reviewed his work so far, and I know it's been a serious blow to his confidence. I don't want to see that happen to him. So if you could just please at least have a look at his story, it would make him feel so much more appreciated. Cheers!

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!


	8. Hammerhearts

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Chapter 8! W00T!

**I TURNED 23 THIS FRIDAY JUST GONE! SUPREME W00TAGE!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hammerhearts**

The Titans had gathered in the common room, eager to hear what Cyborg had to say. If it was something that had Cyborg concerned, it HAD to be serious. They listened as Cyborg retold the brief information that Bumblebee had passed on to him, before contacting her via the main computer. Her image appeared on the screen, greetings were exchanged, and Robin assumed his role of leader.

"Okay Bumblebee, Cyborg tells us Brother Blood's heading our way. Could you enlighten us any further?"

"Sure thing. He escaped from prison last night. Nobody knows how yet. From what we could gather, he's on his way back to Jump City to begin some kind of...cult? It sounds weird, I know, but that's what we managed to figure out. We'll be on our way to lend you guys a hand to take him down. There's no way either of our teams can take him down on our own, so we stand a better chance together. Mas and Menos have already made a move, so expect them to show up at any moment. We should be over in a few hours..."

Before she could finish, Raven had teleported out of the tower and behind Bumblebee. The screen became engulfed in a black aura, and went blank. Suddenly, a black portal appeared in the center of the room, and Raven was back, the rest of the Titans East in tow, looking pretty shaken. Raven herself looked a bit faint. Bolthorn rushed to her side.

"Y'alright there?"

Raven smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Beast Boy looked in disgust at Bolthorn, but he didn't notice. Thankfully, nobody did. The Titans East eyed Bolthorn suspiciously. As if on cue, Mas and Menos appeared in a streak of light, grinning from ear to ear.

"Titanes adolescentes! Niza para verle! Para verle agradable! Mas y Menos, en su servicio! Aliste para hacer batalla como siempre!" they both shouted in unison, zipping around the room, stopping dead at the feet of Bolthorn, "Huh? Quién es este individuo?" they both asked, scratching their heads.

"Uh...yeah. Who's the new guy anyway?" asked Speedy.

"Sorry, this is Bolthorn. He's our guest for the time being. Bolthorn, this is Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos."

Bolthorn smiled and bowed his head courteously.

"How do! Pleasure's all mine." he grinned.

"English boy, huh?" Aqualad smiled, cocking an eyebrow, "How come YOU'RE so far away from home?"

"I think we c'n all get acquainted later, right now, I believe Bumblebee were tellin' us about Brother Blood's latest escapades?" he reasoned.

"Actually, as I was sayin', that's all we pretty much know." she replied, sighing frustrated.

"A cult? That doesn't sound like the Brother Blood we all know." Cyborg interjected.

"That's because none of you know the real Brother Blood." Bolthorn added darkly.

The collective Titans looked at him a look to say 'oh great, there's MORE?' Bolthorn stood in front of the monitor, in full view of everyone.

"Brother Blood, like Slade, had assumed the role of headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy to avoid detection from the major Governments of the world. 'Is true persona is the cult leader of the Church Of Blood, a secret society that's existed for centuries. The name Brother Blood has been passed down to a select few individuals, those most loyal to the purposes of the order. What those purposes are remains a mystery even to this day, which is why everyone's after them; they're so secretive they make the Free Masons look like an American High School Sorority. Unfortunately, that's all I know."

The Titans stared at Bolthorn in disbelief.

"How'd you know all that?" asked Bumblebee incredulously.

Bolthorn smiled.

"Son of a bounty hunter, luv."

The Titans East all raised their eyebrows. Robin cut in.

"I'll explain later. So, any ideas where Brother Blood is now?"

"Last we heard, he was headed through the state of Nevada, recruiting new followers

along the way." Speedy spoke up.

"He's already massed a small army of them, every one completely subordinate to him,

following his every command to a T." Aqualad added.

"Then I say we head out and meet him head on." Bolthorn cut in.

"We don't want to hurt anyone; those people have all been brainwashed by Blood." Cyborg interjected.

"They're a lost cause…there's no going back f'r them. Once you've submitted yourself to the order, you're lost to them forever. As much as I know you don't wanna hear this, I'm sorry but…those people are just cannon fodder. They'll rip us to pieces without thinking twice, so we can't afford to go soft on anyone. When you have an enemy that's willing to sacrifice themselves for their cause, you have to take them out before they have chance to harm anyone. They're fresh meat, nothing more. And the longer we stand here, the more innocents Blood'll bend to 'is will. So I suggest we make a move."

As uncomfortable as the situation was to the Titans, they knew what Bolthorn was saying made sense. If ever they needed any more of a sign, the alarm suddenly sounded and the red lights began flashing.

"Anymore questions?" asked Bolthorn, pulling on his red and blue mask.

* * *

Brother Blood stood atop a huge stand, being pulled by his brainwashed followers through the streets of the city. His eyes glowed with menacing power, and his arms were outstretched either side of him, with red fire burning intensely from his cybernetic hands. Two enormous banners fluttered in the wind, baring the same symbol as he wore on his cowl.

"Onwards my brothers and sisters!" he ordered, "Soon the prophecy shall be fulfilled, and as I promised you all, paradise will finally be within our grasp!"

His followers cheered frantically for him in a frenzy of euphoric bloodlust. There cheering was cut short by sudden explosions and blinding white lights flashing before their eyes. When Brother Blood finally regained his sight, he beheld his assailants.

"Paradise will have to wait, Blood!" Yelled Cyborg.

"You've just bought yourself a one-way ticket to prison!" Robin finished.

Blood's face became twisted in anger.

"Attack my followers!" he screamed, salivating, "ALL PRAISE BROTHER BLOOD!"

The army of followers, blinded by their new-found-but-misplaced faith, surged forward in a relentless mass.

"Titans, GO!"

The united Titans and Bolthorn charged the enormous crowd. Bolthorn began to grunt viciously as he spun his poleaxe Widow-maker around his head, gaining more momentum with each swing. Robin whipped out his extending bow-staff as he advanced on the enemy. Beast Boy transformed himself into a wild bear, while Starfire charged her Star bolts and eye beams. Raven's eyes glowed white while her hands crackled with black energy. Speedy leapt atop a row of shop overhangs, notching an assortment of energy arrows as he hopped through the air with unmatched grace. Bumblebee prepared her two stingers as she took to the air, while Mas and Menos sped ahead and cut the enclosing wave of humanity in two. The followers divided, the Titans struck with an almighty war cry, sending cultists in all directions. As Beast Boy began to morph into another creature, one of the cultists blind-sided him, knocking him into Robin, sending them both to the ground. By the time they had regained their wits, they were almost upon them. As they lunged forward in mass, Bolthorn leapt between the Titans and the brainwashed horde, hacking away with a one-handed broadsword and a bearded axe. Once the cultists lay in a bloody heap, Bolthorn helped them both to their feet.

"You two alright there?"

They both nodded and thanked Bolthorn.

"Be careful!" he warned, before lunging back into the fray.

As viciously as the cultists' assault was, they stood no chance against the Titans. While Speedy's arrows and Cyborg's sonic cannon shook the ground beneath them with explosions, Bolthorn and Beast Boy mercilessly cut them to pieces. Starfire, Raven and Bumblebee scattered the ranks at the rear with star bolts and energy blasts, while Mas and Menos worked up a small tornado that cut through what pockets of resistance remained.

"EVERYONE STAND CLEAR!"

The Titans spun around to see Aqualad, stood in the middle of the battle with his arms stretched towards the sky, then they heard a distant rumble. They looked out to the horizon and saw an enormous column of water headed towards the city. The Titans all headed for higher ground as the column came crashing down, washing away all that remained of Brother Blood's followers. Blood himself remained atop his stand, although his banners had caught fire from stray star bolts and energy blasts. He just smiled deviously at the Titans.

"You may have destroyed my followers, but that is of no real concern to me; they were merely the ends to my means. However, you won't defeat ME so easily!" He said, ripping his cowl from his body, revealing his cybernetic body, which enraged Cyborg.

"Titans, take him down!"

The Titans made their advance on the demented cult leader. However, no matter what they threw at him, Blood shielded himself from every attack they could make with an impenetrable force field. Until suddenly, his eyes shot open, glowing a dangerous red.

"Now it's MY turn!"

With those words, he sent out a shockwave of energy, flooring the Titans on the ground, and sending the air-born Titans reeling. Blood then unleashed a devastating blast of energy from his eyes and hands into the sky. Starfire, Raven, and Bumblebee all screamed horribly, then plummeted down to earth.

"STARFIRE!"

"RAVEN!"

"BEE!"

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy all rushed forward to rescue their crushes from certain death. They caught them in succession.

"Uugh…Sparky?"

"It's okay Bee, I got ya."

"Robin?"

"I'm here Star."

"Beast Boy?"

"Don't worry Raven, I'll protect you."

'Unlike Mr. Knight In Shining Armo…wait a sec…where IS Bolthorn?'

Their attention was drawn to the sound of Blood's maniacal laughter.

"You will NEVER defeat me! I am Brother Blood! You cannot deny the prophecy! You cannot deny DESTINY! ALL PRAISE BROTHER BLO…"

He was cut short by a light tapping on his shoulder. He quickly spun around, but it was too late; he only saw Bolthorn's fist as it smashed into his face, sending hurtling with a cry of pain off the stand, and crashing onto the ground below. The Titans looked up to see Bolthorn standing there proudly, the setting sun casting a brilliant silhouette of him against the orange hue of the evening sky. He leapt from the stand and landed mere inches from Brother Blood, picking up his discarded poleaxe. When he regained his sight, and saw Bolthorn standing before him, he turned white with fear, trying to scurry away.

"No! It can't be! The last of the Ravagers was killed! I SAW HIM DIE!"

Bolthorn tore his mask off, and produced his father's mask, throwing it at the feet of Blood.

"You saw me FATHER die! I'm Bolthorn DeFarge, son of Wade DeFarge, the last of the Ravagers! An 'honourable man whose reputation YOU tried to smear, along with Deathstroke, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Blood looked into the face of the enraged Bolthorn with fear and surprise.

"You…you have your father's eyes." was all he could manage.

"Which is more than can be said for you, by the time I'm done with you!" he cried, raising his poleaxe above his head.

"Bolthorn, NO!" Robin cried out.

Bolthorn froze, Widow-maker poised behind him, arms above his head, ready to strike. He glared at Robin murderously.

"Give me one good reason not to smeg the bastard."

"Because if you kill him, you'll be no better than him…or Slade." Raven reasoned.

"Is that what you want?" Starfire asked innocently.

Bolthorn's face fell, and his gaze shifted this way and that. He let Raven and Starfire's words sink in; if he killed him right there and then, he really WOULD be no better than Blood...or Deathstroke. After a few tense moments, he sighed.

"No."

He roared and brought his hammer down, smashing Blood's leg...then the other...and both of his arms, leaving him completely incapacitated. As the Titans drew closer, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"That's not what I want. Besides, he doesn't deserve the honour."

* * *

**Back at the tower...**

Once the police had arrested Blood and hauled him away for incarceration, the Titans returned to the tower. After a debriefing from Robin, everyone went about his or her own business...or so Bolthorn thought. What he didn't realize was that Robin had secretly called the Titans together for a discussion regarding his future. At present, Bolthorn was walking down the corridor with Beast Boy. Beast Boy let out a heavy sigh.

"Y'alright there, Beast Boy?"

"I'm...sorry if I've been acting like a total jerk."

Bolthorn smiled warmly.

"I c'n understand perfectly. I mean, how should I 'ave expected you to react? I mean, a complete stranger turns up, you find yerself 'aving to live wi' the bloke, you feel as though your efforts go unappreciated, you find out he's a potential psychopath...and he's too close to the girl you love for your own comfort."

Beast Boy's head snapped up at that one as he stared at Bolthorn in disbelief.

"How did you...did Raven say...?"

"No, no no..." Bolthorn chuckled, "I could tell from the moment I met you two. Don't think I 'aven't noticed your dirty looks whenever I've made Raven smile or laugh" he smiled wryly at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy gulped and stared at the floor, feeling embarrassed.

"Like I said...I'm sorry."

"Hey, all's forgotten." Bolthorn smiled, extending his hand.

Beast Boy smiled and eagerly accepted his peace offering.

"I guess you're not such a bad guy after all...you're pretty cool."

"Yer a grand little fella yerself. But as far as Raven goes, don't try to rush her into making any rash decisions, let her make up her own mind. She has enough on her plate to deal with as it is."

Beast Boy nodded. He finally felt a sense of security around Bolthorn...like he truly was a close friend. He'd saved his life...and earned his respect. They both carried down the corridor in content silence until Beast Boy stopped and opened a door. They both stepped inside a very dark room.

"Err...Beast Boy? Where are we?" Bolthorn asked nervously.

"Your room." Beast Boy smiled, flicking on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

Bolthorn fell over backwards in surprise as the entire entourage of the Titans and the Titans East yelled at him in unison. He smiled and laughed aloud, standing back up. The room had black walls and bright a red carpet and ceiling. There was a large double bed, and all of his belongings had been arranged about the room; his dragon, wizard and castle ornaments, DVDs and all his books lined several shelves, his games consoles placed neatly at the end of the bottom shelf. His music system was set up with his CD collection stacked either side of it in alphabetical order. His weapons hung on the opposite wall, and his PC was set up and had been upgraded, courtesy of Cyborg. His musical instruments, his flag, and his rune-inscribed staff were in one corner of the room, the Titans deciding they'd rather not tamper with something they knew little or nothing about.

"What's all this then?" Bolthorn asked incredulously.

"Well...we talked things over...and considering you have no home or family to return to..." Cyborg began.

"...and you have taught us much about Slade that we may never have discovered..." Starfire continued.

"...and the fact you saved Beast Boy and Robin's lives..." Raven continued.

"...we've decided to make you a full-time member of the team." Robin finished, handing Bolthorn his own communicator.

"You mean...I'm...a Teen Titan?" Bolthorn asked exasperated.

"Is the Pope Jewish?" Beast Boy grinned.

"No?" Bolthorn replied smiling, knowing full well what Beast Boy's reply would be.

"He is now!"

"You're part of the team now, kid!" Robin smiled.

"Oh YEAH!" Cyborg yelled.

"Welcome, new Titan!" Starfire greeted.

Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you so happy." she smiled sweetly.

"Great to have you with us!" Beast Boy smiled sincerely.

"Congratulations!" Bumblebee smiled.

"Great to have you on the team!" Speedy chirped up.

"Señor Bolthorn de muchas felicitaciones! Recepción a los Titanes adolescentes!" yelled Mas and Menos in unison.

"Welcome to the family." Aqualad smiled.

Bolthorn was completely overcome. When Robin extended his hand in friendship, instead, Bolthorn picked him up in an enormous bear hug, as he proceeded to do with the other Titans. They all had to smile; here was a young man who had everything taken from him, his life completely destroyed. Now they'd given him a second chance...a new life...a new home...a new family.

"There's only one way to celebrate such a momentous occasion: PIZZA!" Cyborg cried out.

Everyone cheered their approval, lost in the moment of happiness.

"Drinks are on me!" Bolthorn yelled, suddenly holding two pints in each of his hands, shoving them into Beast Boy and Robin's hands, and...somehow...doing the same for the others.

"Ummm..." Robin began.

"Oh go on! We're celebrating! Live a little!" Bolthorn cried out joyfully, raising his glass into the air, "CHEERS!"

All the Titans shrugged and chinked their glasses together.

"Cheers!" they all cried in unison, before taking their first ever sips of ale.

"Whoa! This stuff's not too bad." Robin smiled.

"HA! Told ya so!" Bolthorn cried happily before taking a huge mouthful.

* * *

After a few hours of celebration, in the common room, each of the Titans retired and went about their own business as the sun began to set. The Titans East had retired to the guest rooms in the tower.

Cyborg stood outside Bumblebee's room, working up the courage to knock on the door.

"What should I say? What do I tell her?"

'_How about how you really feel, genius'' _his subconscious argued with him.

Before further thoughts of doubt entered his mind, he found himself knocking on the metal door. He stood there for what must have seemed like an eternity before Bumblebee finally answered the door.

"Sparky? What's up?" she asked tiredly.

"Err..." he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing, "I was hoping we could...err...talk."

"Sure, come on in." she said, opening the door wide enough to let him in.

Cyborg sighed inwardly; half of the battle was over. Now he racked through his brain, trying to structure what he wanted to say, wondering how to even begin. He sat down on a chair, opposite Bumblebee who sat on the side of the bed.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well...I...I'm not really any good at this sort of thing so...I'm just gonna go ahead and say it; Bee...I have...feelings for you."

Bumblebee turned a deep shade of red and smiled sweetly.

"Really?"

Cyborg finally looked up at her.

"Well...yeah. I guess I have for quite some time now. I just...admire your heart so much; you never quit, you always stand your ground, no matter what, you never let ANYONE push you around or tell you what to do...you're not afraid of what people think. You hold a whole team together, whereas I just follow. You follow nobody, whereas I take orders. You're your own master, whereas...sometimes...I just feel like a gear in a machine. I only WISH I was as strong as you." he stared at the ground again.

Suddenly, he felt her hands cup his chin and lift his face...and was met with a kiss. A soft, passionate, tender kiss.

"Sparky, you ARE stronger than me...you resisted Brother Blood when I couldn't. You defied him when I couldn't...and you defeated him when I couldn't. You may feel like part of a machine, but just remember; that machine couldn't work without you. You're just as important to the Titans as anyone else. You ARE strong, and don't you EVER think otherwise."

Cyborg smiled.

"Yeah...thanks Bee."

"You're welcome...now you gonna kiss me again or what?"

And surely enough, they did...

* * *

Robin stood outside of Starfire's door, psyching himself up.

'Okay Robin, this is your big chance. Don't blow it!' he said to himself.

He took a deep breath and knocked on Starfire's door.

"One moment, please!" he heard Starfire call out.

He smiled at the sound of her sweet voice. After a few seconds, she answered the door. When she saw Robin, her eyes lit up and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Hello, friend Robin!"

"Hey Star. Can I come in?"

"Of course!"

Robin slipped past Starfire, catching the slightest hint of her divine scent.

'She smells as beautiful as she looks' he thought to himself.

He stood there, looking around warily at the almost unbearably pink fluffiness that was Starfire's room. She sat on the edge of her bed, facing the window. She tapped her hand on the spot next to her in invitation, which Robin eagerly accepted. There was an awkward silence between them, each trying to think of a way to break the silence, given the circumstances of how their last conversation almost ended.

"I am glad Bolthorn is the newest member of Titan." Starfire said quietly.

"Yeah...yeah." Robin replied.

Another silence. Robin stared at Starfire as she gazed at the horizon, the setting sun making her skin shine like the purest gold, her eyes shining like precious emerald stones, reflecting the light from the distant shimmering sea. Robin sighed.

"Star...I'm sorry."

She looked at him confused.

"For what? You have done nothing..."

"Exactly!" Robin cut her off, "I got myself in trouble, and you got hurt! I should have been there to defend you, but you almost got killed because I made a stupid mistake!" he scalded himself, rubbing his hands through his hair as if in some sort of calming gesture.

"Robin, please, you saved me, and I am still here. Do not blame yourself for what happened to me, it could have happened to any of us."

Robin looked sadly at her.

"But I shouldn't have allowed that to happen to you...you...mean too much to the team...you mean too much to me."

Starfire blushed and averted her gaze. Robin removed his gloves and delicately cupped her face in his hands, revelling in the touch of her soft skin.

"Please don't look away from me Star...let me finally see you..." he then did the unthinkable; he removed his mask, "...through my own eyes."

Starfire gasped as she gazed into his blue eyes, shining like crystals of ice.

'His eyes...their so...beautiful.' she thought to herself.

They remained lost in each other's eyes. Starfire lifted her hands to gently remove a couple of strands of hair that had fallen in front of Robin's eyes. She found herself running her fingers through his soft hair, while she continued to gaze into his very soul, searching for what she yearned for the most...and it was granted when Robin leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss was soft and tender at first, until their curiosity gave them both the courage to push the envelope a little further and their passion intensified. They ran their hands over each other's bodies, moaning happily as their tongues eagerly explored. They both lay on the bed, just as the sun finally set below the horizon. When they finally came up for air, Starfire gazed hopefully at Robin, smiling ever so sweetly.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"Please stay with me?" she requested sweetly.

Robin felt himself melt, thinking his head would explode from the cuteness.

"If that's what you want Star." he whispered back softly.

After an adorable Eskimo kiss, Starfire curled up in Robin's arms, resting her head against his chest. Robin delicately hugged her, closing his eyes, the sound of Starfire's uber cute snoring lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Having removed and discarded his shirt of chain mail and his boots, Bolthorn lay on his bed, staring at the communicator in his hand, still having difficulty processing the recent events of his life …he was a Titan. After all the torment, suffering and hardship he'd endured, he had finally found a reason to carry on...a reason that went far beyond vengeance. He sighed happily as he surveyed his room, his eyes stopping on a framed Polaroid photograph that had been taken just hours before. He picked the frame up from his bedside table and examined it closely, smiling at the immortalised moment; at the far end on the left stood Speedy, arms folded, smiling proudly. Beside him stood Cyborg and Bumblebee, Cyborg with a mischievous grin on his face as he formed the infamous 'V' sign with his fingers behind Bumblebee's head, while she just smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing full well what Cyborg was doing. Beside them stood Raven, with a genuinely large smile spread across her face. On the far right stood Aqualad doing his best Fonzy (A/N: I have no idea how to spell his name) pose, while Starfire stood next to him, smiling sweetly and with slightly pink cheeks, due to the fact she had linked arms with Robin. Robin was blushing ever so slightly, though he did his best to hide it, with his free arm around Bolthorn's shoulders. Bolthorn stood in between Robin and Raven, both his arms around their shoulders, with a pint of ale in each hand, smiling proudly. In front of them knelt Beast Boy, with Mas and Menos posing either side of him, doing their best NWO pointing pose (A/N: Any WCW fan should know what I'm talking about!) Bolthorn chuckled to himself, holding the photo to his heart, wanting to cherish the precious moment for the rest of his life. As he was about to return the photo to its resting place, when something caught his eye; upon closer inspection, he noticed that Raven had had her arm around his back...and that she was gazing at him when the photo was taken. He was too wrapped up in the moment to notice. He smiled warmly at the realisation, kissed the tip of his finger, and pressed it against Raven's cheek.

"Bless her." he whispered aloud.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"'Ang on a sec!" he called out.

He swung his feet off the bed and walked briskly to the door. He opened the door completely, welcoming any company; it was just the sort of person he was. His eyes lit up when he saw Raven standing before him.

"Y'alright there, Raven?"

Raven allowed herself a small smile as she removed her hood.

"I'm fine, thank you Bolthorn. Can I come in?"

"Aye, of course!" he smiled, stepping to one side, "I'm not really doing anything. It'd be nice to 'ave someone to talk to."

Raven sauntered into the room Bolthorn closing the door behind her. Bolthorn sat on the side of his bed, while Raven took a desk chair, planting it in front of him. She sat down and crossed her legs.

"So," he began, "was there something in particular you wanted?" he asked cheerfully.

'_There are a FEW things in particular we want' _Lust cried out, 'Shut up!' Raven scalded her emotion, blushing for a split second, before regaining her composure.

"Uh...how're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing great!" Bolthorn beamed, eyes still shining with wonder, "I swear, this has to be one of the best days of me life!"

Raven couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad. After everything you've endured, you deserve to be happy."

He smiled warmly.

"Aww, cheers. Mind you, that being said, I've noticed you've brightened up yerself over the past few days."

Raven blushed and averted her gaze. The light bulb glowed with black aura and shattered. Both she and Bolthorn jumped.

"Sorry." she said quietly.

"It's okay." he replied, "Just gimme a few minutes to let me eyes adjust and I'll sort us out."

There was a long silence between the two friends...although strangely, Raven thought, it wasn't uncomforting. She enjoyed silence most of the time, granted, but this was something...entirely different. She almost took comfort being silent in Bolthorn's presence...because she knew how patient he was with people. He wasn't the sort of person who would demand someone make some form of comment to break a silence...because after spending the last two years of your life on his own, he would be used to silence, leaned to appreciate it, which was why he respected Raven's privacy so much. Finally, Bolthorn slowly rose to his feet and produced his lighter, he slowly made his way to his chest of drawers, his hand out in front of him to feel for it. When he found it, he opened the bottom draw and produced four candles. He lit one of the candles, which gave him a somewhat fearful complexion against the black walls. He walked back over to the side of his bed and placed the candles on a long, black, metal candle stand, lighting the other three in succession. The candle stand was beautifully designed; the top of it looking very similar to the spire of a grand gothic cathedral, with a huge serpent coiled around the long shaft. Suddenly, a familiar and welcome scent caught Raven's attention.

"Is that paprika I can smell?"

"Aye, I love scented candles. They help me relax and unwind. Mind you, I use music to help as well."

"Hmm. Unfortunately, nothing in my music collection really qualifies as relaxing, so to speak." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Aye well, from what I've listened to, the majority of Gothic music tends to sound the same. Apart from Cyber, but personally I can't bloody stand that full stop." he smiled.

(A/N: I apologise to any Goths and Cyber Goths reading this)

Raven chuckled.

"Me neither. But that being said, you're a metal head. I can't really imagine there's such a thing as relaxing metal." she japed playfully.

"I don't listen to metal to relax though."

"What DO you listen to then?"

"Folk music."

Raven's eyes widened...then she chuckled again.

"Wot?" Bolthorn asked, raising a playful eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't see you as the folk type at all."

"Well I'm not talking about that bloody country and western crap! I'm talking proper European folk music!"

(A/N: I apologize to any country and western fans reading this.)

"Thank the Gods." Raven smiled.

Bolthorn stood up and walked over to his stack of CDs, quickly skimming through the bottom of the pile before pulling out his intended selection. He placed the CD in the player and started it playing. The sound of an acoustic guitar and a cello filled the room as Bolthorn walked back to his bed, handing Raven the CD. She examined it for a few seconds.

"I can't quite make out the name of the band..."

"Ulver."

"Norwegian?"

"Aye."

"Kveldssanger...?"

"It roughly translates as 'Night Songs'."

"Ah."

They both sat and listened to the soothing music, breathing in the scent of burning paprika, watching the shadows dancing on the walls from the candlelight. At times they would chance a glance at each other, almost catching each other's gaze. Finally, after this had gone on for a while, their eyes finally met. They both blushed furiously, suddenly taking interest in Bolthorn's carpet. Raven put her hood up to hid her blush, only to be met by protest from Bolthorn.

"Please don't hide your face." he begged.

Raven slowly pulled her hood back down, looking slightly worried.

"Why not?" she asked cautiously.

Bolthorn's mouth suddenly went dry.

'Tell her how you feel ya daft sod!' he argued with himself.

"Because…you shouldn't have to hide yourself from the world. I hate to see you bottle everything up, everyone does. I fully understand why you have to do it, but still…it's just not fair." he said sadly.

Raven sighed.

"I know. But it's just something I have to deal with. It's not your problem, so don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about IT…I'm worried about you. I just wish there was something I could do to help you. I hate being in situations like this; when I see people I care for suffering and they tell me there's nothing I c'n do to help them, I feel so useless."

Raven put a reassuring hand on his.

"You're not useless, Bolthorn, you're one of the few genuine, honest and unselfish people in this world. You give and you expect nothing in return. Unlike most people, material possession isn't the most important thing in your life. You're the sort of person who genuinely wants to help people, whereas others expect…something in return" she hung her head, saddened by the memories of Malchior.

"People are often taken in by first appearances…especially when what they see is so beautiful."

Raven's head snapped back up and she gazed at Bolthorn in shock.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't 'ave said that." he blushed, looking away from her, only to have her hand cup his face, bringing his gaze back to her face.

"Beautiful?"

"Aye…beautiful."

Their eyes remained locked. Raven saw nothing but the sincerest affection within Bolthorn's soft brown eyes. Although his eyes still hid that small glimmer of sadness and grief, they were also filled with joy…compassion…caring…love…desire. She longed to hold him…love him…kiss him. They both breathed raggedly and their heartbeats raced as they began to close the gap between them…then Bolthorn's framed photo exploded. They both jumped apart from each other and landed in a heap on the floor. There was an awkward moment as they tried to help each other to their feet and dust each other off. Raven blushed and averted her gaze.

"Umm…maybe I'd…better go."

Bolthorn wanted to protest, but knew better than to argue with Raven.

"Okay. Thanks for droppin' in though."

They both walked over to the door and he opened it for her.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

"G'night Raven."

"Goodnight Bolthorn."

And with that, she was gone. Bolthorn shut the door after her and leaned his back against it, sighing heavily. He rubbed his hands over his face. He couldn't believe what he almost did. Surely she was gonna be mad with him now. He walked over to the window, opened the window and pulled an ashtray from the top of his chest of drawers. He then sparked up a cigarette, gazing at the brilliant full moon.

"Odin, why do you hate me?"

* * *

**TBC**

Ooooooooooh! ALMOST! I promise a huge-ass Bolthorn/Raven lemon next chapter! I'll get started ASAP! **PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!**

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!


	9. Sear Me

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Chapter 9! Here we go!

Song: 'Sear Me MCMXCIII' by My Dying Bride. Taken from the album 'Turn Loose The Swans'.

* * *

**WARNING:** MAJOR RAVEN/BOLTHORN LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. WITH THAT BEING SAID, PROCEED…

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sear Me **

_Raven awoke to find herself in an undesirably familiar place; she was once again in the ancient cave from her dream merely two nights ago. She trembled from the cold, and the anticipation of what she knew to expect, as well as the anxiety of what she may encounter this time. Surely enough, she felt the strangely familiar and welcoming warmth from that brilliant light in front of her…while behind her the sinister red light began to glow and the tortured, tormented screams and insane, cackling laughter and nonsensical babblings and whisperings burned at her ears. She tore her gaze away from it all and gazed at the ground beneath her…only to see four long shadows cast over the floor. She spun around and saw the other four Titans standing in front of the white light, looking at her with fear and concern. They were trying to call to her, but the distant rumbling, getting louder, as if a tidal wave was sweeping its way towards her from both directions, silenced their voices out. She fearfully looked back towards the red light…and there stood Bolthorn. His back was turned to her, and he held a two-handed sword, poised to strike an unseen enemy. Raven tried to glance over his shoulder, only to catch a brief glimpse of…someone…or something, before Bolthorn pushed her back._

"_RAVEN! RUN!" he yelled desperately to her._

_Just as she began to question him, the noise became deafening. She stumbled and fell to the ground, trying to shuffle herself away from Bolthorn, when she looked back to her teammates, only to see them running desperately towards her…being pursued by the light. She then suddenly realized that the team's focus was not on her now, but rather whatever Bolthorn was trying to defend her from. Bolthorn suddenly charged the abominable glow…only to be engulfed by it. The sound of his flesh being torn apart and his agonized screams mortified her. As the Titans finally rushed past her, the light also consumed her…but not before she saw a black silhouette rise from the raging abyss…with four glowing white eyes…_

Raven screamed as she awoke from her nightmare, cold sweat clinging to her flesh. She grabbed her head and winced her eyes shut, not wanting to believe what she'd just seen…but there was no denying it. The shadowed figure in her dream…was the very being who had tormented her all her life. The very being that constantly threatened the existence of all that was good in the world…the living incarnation of pure evil...her own flesh and blood…her father…Trigon.

'No! It can't be! Why? HOW!" she screamed to herself.

It had been a long time since Trigon had last appeared in her dreams. On the few occasions it did happen, it was normally a foretelling of something terrible about to happen. She felt fear gripping her as a dark shadow swept over her mind. What frightened her more than anything about the dream however, was that her friends were involved. They were consumed by the light…Bolthorn…

"BOLTHORN!" She screamed aloud, remembering his grizzly demise.

She ran out of her room, down the dark corridors, the moonlight being the only thing lighting her path. She didn't care that she was only wearing her black silk bed shirt and her underwear…she needed to see Bolthorn…she had to see that he was all right. As she stood pounding on his door, she hadn't noticed how the moonlight seemed to light up his door brilliantly, as if it were a sign from the Gods, leading her to this; her final destination.

"Bolthorn! Bolthorn! Open the door! Please! Bolthorn!"

The door swung open, and there stood a very sleepy Bolthorn…in nothing but a pair of black briefs. He covered his mouth as he let out a long yawn.

"Raven? Is sommet wrong?"

Raven just ran into him ,wrapping her arms around him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder, relieved that she was still there. He gently wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking her from side to side, hushing softly into her ear.

"Sssssshhhhhh. Come on now. What's wrong?" he asked softly, pulling away from her ever so slightly so he could look at her face.

"I…I…I had a dream, and…" she choked on her sobs "Just promise me one thing, Bolthorn."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't die." She managed before bursting into an uncontrollable fit of tears.

Bolthorn tightened his hold on Raven, stroking her soft, silky hair.

"I promise." he whispered softly into her ear.

For quite some time, they stood there silently, Bolthorn comforting Raven, until her sobs finally began to subside. Raven suddenly became aware of how warm Bolthorn was…and how well defined his body was. She felt herself blush at the realization. Her fingers delicately stroked his well-toned back muscles. She gently pulled away from him, her hands drifting over his broad shoulders and down his broad chest, his arms resting just above her hips. She looked nervously at Bolthorn, who gazed back at her, looking just as nervous, although his eyes were gleaming with wonderment. A few locks of his long, dark brown hair at the front had fallen so they just covered the sides of his face and his eyes.

"You look so adorable." she said admiringly.

"And you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

He didn't say 'most beautiful woman'. He didn't objectify her. He admired her for more than what she was…he loved the person beneath the veil of her flesh. She slid her hands around his neck, and he pulled her further into his arms, his hands cradling her lower back. They gazed at each other longingly, their faces, for the third time, mere inches apart.

_  
Pour yourself into me,_

_Our time approaches  
So near, that I sigh._

They both felt exhilaration as their warm breath smouldered each other's lips.

'_Please…take him now!' _Lust gasped.

'_We've dreamed of this moment our whole lives…thinking it would never happen.' _Love lamented.

'_RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU!'_

'_Cheer up, captain buzz-kill!'_ Happy giggled.

'_SHUT UP!'_

'_Will you both shut up! You're giving me a headache! Now hurry up and kiss him! You know you want to.'_ Rudeness ranted.

'_No you don't!'_ Denial argued bitterly.

'_We ALL want you to.' _Logic argued back.

'SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!' Raven scalded.

"Raven? You okay? You don't 'ave to do anything you don't want to." Bolthorn reassured her sweetly.

Raven suddenly became aware of the many objects that were floating and vibrating around the room. She began to fear the consequences of what might happen if she did; she didn't like the prospect of waking up every Titan in the tower only to find it crashing down around their heads. Her breathing quickened and her eyes darted around his face.

'_KISS HIM' _Lust screamed, exasperated.

As if the was the final push she needed, Raven finally closed the gap between the two of them and tenderly brushed her lips against his, moaning with pleasure. Bolthorn returned the kiss eagerly, gently licking over her soft lips. Electricity shot through Raven's body and she moaned loudly, opening her mouth, her own tongue eager to explore. Their tongues lavished each other as they dived into the hot moats of each other's mouths. Raven grabbed two handfuls of Bolthorn's hair and pulled him further into the kiss, which he reciprocated eagerly by pulling her hips further into his. Raven gasped as she felt his straining arousal pressing against her nether regions. When they finally came up for breath, they realised that nothing had blown up, and nothing was floating around the room...everything was normal. Raven looked at Bolthorn adoringly.

"You're so special." she beamed, stroking his hair while holding onto his neck.

Bolthorn smiled sweetly, rubbing the tip of his nose against Raven's, making her giggle.

"You're amazing."

_What danger in such an adorer?_

They just stood there, gazing at each other, unsure of what to say next. Finally, Bolthorn cleared his throat and blushed deeply.

"Would you...umm...like to stay...for the night?" he smiled shyly, turning as red as a beetroot.

Raven blushed just as deeply as Bolthorn. She breathed raggedly as she looked back at him.

"Umm...Well I...I..." she saw the adoration in his eyes and just melted, "I'd love to."

Bolthorn smiled and briefly broke away from their embrace to close the door and lock it. He turned around, only to have Raven lunge into his arms, kissing him more feverishly than before. He returned the kiss with equal passion, leaning back to lift her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he cupped her thighs in his hands, moaning at the soft, silkiness of her flesh. He wandered across the room holding her, twirling this way and that, as if lost in a dream.

_We dance and the music dies._

They fell onto the bed together, Bolthorn laying atop of Raven, running his hands up the length of her legs, up the sides of her stomach, over the soft mounds of her firm, pert breasts, trailing his thumbs over her taught nipples. Raven moaned ecstatically into his mouth, feeling her loins ache, her mind awash with desire and lustful cravings. Raven ran her fingernails across his back, making Bolthorn lean back and cry out in a mixture of pain and lust. He leaned back down, lifting Raven's chin, running his kissing and licking her neck, his efforts rewarded by her lustful cries of pleasure and her pulling his head tightly down into her. Neither of them had a care in the world. They didn't care what anyone, even the rest of the Titans, would think of them...the dark Goddess and the Warrior of ice. They knew there would be some hurt feelings, some protests...they both knew some people wouldn't understand. But right now, none of that was important...they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

_We carry them all away,_

_As we glide through their lost eyes._

Bolthorn rolled over onto his back, Raven straddling his hips, planting soft kisses on his lips and his neck. He moaned loudly, grabbing her hair, pulling her further into himself. She slowly moved down, planting kisses on his broad chest, braving to take his taught nipple in her mouth. He arched his back into her as he cried out with pleasure. Raven stopped and slowly straightened herself, looking deeply into his loving eyes. She slowly began to undo the buttons of her nightshirt, finally letting it slide from her slender figure and to the ground. Bolthorn lay staring in complete awe of her beauty; the moonlight shining through the windows made her flesh gleam like shimmering silver.

"What?" Raven asked nervously.

"By all the Gods...you're so beautiful." he sighed exasperated.

She blushed deeply, before extending her arms to her lover. He eagerly accepted, allowing her to pull him into her embrace, kissing her again. Raven put her hands atop of his shoulders and gently pushed his head down to her heaving breasts. He eagerly took one of her nipples in his mouth, lashing his tongue over and around it, while he cupped her other breast in his free hand, teasing her nipple attentively with his thumb. Raven cried out in pleasure, arching into his advances, gripping at his head tightly, subconsciously thrusting her hips against his. He slowly reached down with his hands, discovering much to his pleasant surprise that she was in fact wearing a black silk thong, as he grabbed two handfuls of Raven's firm buttocks. Raven raised her head to the heavens, squealing with lustful pleasure. All her life Raven had always hid her feminine side, never thinking much of her appearance. She'd always considered herself plain…even boring. But ever since the Titans' first encounter with Aqualad, she had found herself questioning her own femininity, wondering if maybe she should maybe do more to…liven up her appearance. Although she had always known she was...pretty, she would never have used her looks to her advantage; she just wasn't that sort of person. Malchior and Beast Boy had both made her feel special and wanted…but Bolthorn made her feel so…alive.

_You lift me above myself,  
With the ghostly lake of your mind. _

_Arise from your slumber in my arms._

Bolthorn lay back down, taking Raven with him. He continued to suckle on her breasts as he pulled Raven's legs apart to completely lower her entire body onto him. He proceeded to move his hands until they were just above her thong, then he rolled them down over her buttocks until they only just covered her womanhood, then began to grope her voluptuous behind more feverishly than before. Raven responded to this by moving downwards and shoved Bolthorn's head to one side, gently licking and biting into his neck. Bolthorn moaned loudly, thrusting his hips into Raven's completely removing her damp thong. Raven lifted herself off him, removing his briefs, staring in complete awe at his manhood. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Am I pleasing to the eye?"

"That would be an understatement." she replied exasperated.

She moved further down the bed, taking his member gently between her delicate fingers, licking her lips sensually. She ran her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip, before wrapping her lips around it, taking as much of it into her mouth as she possibly could. Her efforts were rewarded with Bolthorn's cries of pleasure and his hips thrusting upwards into her face. She smiled inwardly as she continued her sensually exquisite torture, lavishing his throbbing member with her wet lips and lashing tongue, taunting him with her eyes every time she came up for breath. After some time, Bolthorn sat up, motioning for Raven to lie on her back. She complied willingly, lying legs akimbo, awaiting Bolthorn's next move. Bolthorn took one of Raven's feet and began to kiss it tenderly, before lashing his tongue over it, causing Raven to moan and giggle softly. He slowly worked his way up her calf, behind her knee, and feverishly up her thigh. He stopped just short of her glistening nether lips, admiring the sight of Raven's trimmed virginity. He placed his fingers either side of her softness and gently pulled her open, before he dived in with his tongue, causing Raven to writhe and squeal, gripping his head tightly, pulling him further into her being. He continued to lavish her virgin walls with his tongue, revelling in the smell and taste of her arousal. When he eventually came up for breath, he wet one of his fingers and proceeded to ever so gently penetrate her. Raven arched her back and moaned loudly, groping her own breasts as he gently worked away, while simultaneously lashing his tongue over her sacred spot. Raven was so overwhelmed be the mind blowing pleasure as Bolthorn inserted a second finger, he didn't hear the snapping of rubber as Bolthorn prepared himself. He finally removed his fingers and positioned himself. As he placed his manhood against Raven's entrance, he looked her in the eyes.

"May I?" he requested sweetly.

"You may." Raven smiled.

With that said, Bolthorn gently pushed himself into Raven. Raven winced and moaned loudly as her virgin walls were forced apart, clawing at the bed-sheets. Bolthorn reached up and grasped both of Raven's hands in his own, their fingers interlocking. Bolthorn shut his eyes tightly as he continued to gently push himself deeper into Raven's tightness. When he finally inserted himself fully, Raven released her vice-like grip on Bolthorn's hands, clawing at his back with her fingernails, drawing blood. Bolthorn breathed in sharply at the pain, but suppressed the urge to cry out. He began to slowly thrust his hips in and out, taking care not to hurt the woman he loved, kissing her tenderly. Once the pain had given way to exquisite pleasure, Raven began to thrust her hips upwards in time with Bolthorn's movements, holding onto his shoulders, both of them gasping and moaning loudly. Bolthorn moved one of his hands down and rubbed his thumb over Raven's swollen G-spot, causing Raven to squeal louder than before as he increased the speed of his thrusts. His other hand cupped one of Raven's breasts as he suckled on the other. Raven's gasped and cried out in frenzied passion as she finally reached her peak.

"Oh my god! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

With that, Raven screamed loudly as her entire body contort and trembled with spasms of explosive pleasure. Bolthorn cried out loudly as he felt her walls tighten around him. When her orgasms finally subsided, Bolthorn stopped and stared at Raven lovingly.

"Was I any good?" he asked adorably.

Raven leaned up and kissed him lovingly before whispering in his ear.

"You're amazing."

Bolthorn smiled and brought her face inches from hers.

"Now it's my turn." he grinned.

Bolthorn fell onto his back, taking Raven with him, their bodies gleaming with sweat. He began to thrust upwards, taking firm hold of her hips. She leaned over him, arching her back, riding him furiously. They both moaned loudly as their passion intensified, Raven taking one of his hands to her breast. Finally, Bolthorn's moans became insatiably loud, as did Raven's as Bolthorn began to kneed her breast fiercely. They both let out their final screams, and for one magical moment, the two lovers became one. After their pleasure had subsided, they both sighed heavily, Raven collapsing on top of Bolthorn.

_Your beauty took the strength from me. _

She gently rolled off him, keeping her arms around him, as did he. They both kissed each other softly, rubbing their noses together, giggling happily. They both stared out of the window, staring in awe at the brilliant moon and shimmering stars. It felt as though all the heavens had gathered to watch as they wrought their fiery signature of love to be reflected by them for all eternity.

_In the meadows of heaven, we run through the stars.  
Romantic in our tastes._

They stared at one another lovingly, stroking each other's faces with delicate fingers.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you too, Bolthorn."

With that said, they both curled up in each other's arms and closed their eyes for sleep. Alas, both their minds were troubled; now that they had consummated their relationship, could they make it last? Would the others approve? And of course, they were both worried about one particular person: Beast Boy. How would he react to this? They both knew he loved Raven dearly…and now Bolthorn had the woman he desired in HIS arms.

_We are without excuse._

Bolthorn and Raven held each other tightly for comfort, their hands running gently over each other's bodies, still wracked with pleasure, causing each other to shudder.

_We burn in our lust. _

They both stared into each other's eyes one last time, both knowing what the other was thinking about…and they were both afraid.

_We die in our eyes_

They both kissed tenderly, holding each other gently, as if trying to comfort one another, as they finally lulled off into sleep.

_And drown in our arms._

'Beast Boy…I'm sorry.' Raven thought sadly to herself before she drifted into an undisturbed slumber.

As Bolthorn fell into sleep, tears trickled down his cheeks.

'Beast Boy…please forgive me."

* * *

**TBC**

Oh boy! Things are gonna get nasty now!

Well what did you all think? I'm sorry if this chapter upset anyone with the whole Raven/Bolthorn pairing, so go ahead and flame me if you want.

Anyway, I'll get to work on chapter 10 ASAP.

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!


	10. Confessions And Heartache

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Chapter 10! -sigh- OH BOY!

**Reviews Answered**

**Tammy Tamborine:** I don't really like the whole Raven/Bolthorn thing, I'm more of a Rae/BB girl myself, but it was a good chapter:)

-rubs back of neck nervously- Yeah...I kinda had a feeling a few people weren't gonna be best pleased with my decision to make Bolthorn and Raven a couple. Don't get me wrong though, as you know, I'm a HUGE BBRae shipper. I just thought Bolthorn and Raven seemed right for each other. But you're probably not gonna be too pleased with what I have in store for later either.

**PHAOE: **have you read 'lords of chaos'? good stuff.

If you're referring to 'Lords Of Chaos: The Bloody Rise Of The Satanic Metal Underground', yes I have. It's one of my favourite books. Well done that man! You get a pint and a bag of toffees on me!

Also, I want to give a big shout of thanks to DeadRose332. Your review gave me some ideas for this chapter, which I'm sure is what you intended. KUDOS! Unfortunately, I've run out of ale and toffees, so you can have 10 bob and a pickled egg.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confessions And Heartache **

**The morning after...**

Raven awoke and rose from her slumber, letting out a long yawn. She stretched and checked the time: 7:24 a.m. She looked down at the body of her sleeping lover, his hair draped over his face. She gently stroked his locks away, causing him to moan slightly. She smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek softly, which made him emit the most adorable murmur ever…almost like a tired kitten. She giggled and gently nudged him until he finally woke up.

"Morning." Raven whispered softly.

Bolthorn smiled and reached for her head, pulling her down into a tender kiss.

"'Ello, cherub." he greeted sweetly, wiggling her nose with his fingertip, "How're you feeling?"

Raven smiled and nodded.

"I feel wonderful." she said, nuzzling into the side of his neck, making him chuckle.

"Aye. I was always told your first time was special." he smiled.

Raven's eyes widened.

"That was your first time?" she asked incredulously.

He blushed and nodded.

"Aye, that it were. And it couldn't 'ave been with anyone more special than you." he said adoringly, stroking her face.

She blushed, taking his hand in both of hers, leaning into his touch and kissing his palm softly.

"You're so sweet." she cooed, before she sighed and her face became stricken with guilt, "But there's one thing that's bothering me."

"Beast Boy?"

"Mm-hmm."

Bolthorn sighed and sat up.

"I know how you feel...because I'm feeling bad for 'im too. We're gonna break the poor little lads heart." he sighed again, before looking at her, "I don't feel guilty about us though...but I feel awful about him."

She crawled over behind Bolthorn and hugged him tightly around his shoulders.

"I know. But you're right; we shouldn't feel ashamed about us...we love each other, and that's what counts."

Bolthorn leaned into Raven for comfort wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Aye, you're right there, luv." he smiled up at her, "But I reckon we should let everyone else know sooner rather than later. The longer we leave it, the harder it's gonna be f'r either of us to pluck up the guts to speak."

Raven looked worried at the though of that.

"I'm...not so sure we should tell everyone out of the blue...I wouldn't feel comfortable in that sort of situation."

"Okay...okay." Bolthorn smiled, "We'll wait for what we BOTH feel would be an opportune moment."

Raven smiled and nodded, kissing the top of his head.

"Sounds good to me." she replied, her stomach grumbling just as she finished, "Actually, breakfast sounds good too." she giggled, blushing.

"Aye, let's get dressed and meet up in t' kitchen f'r brekers."

"Brekers?"

Bolthorn sighed.

"Breakfast." he said, smiling.

Raven's eyes widened in realisation.

"What's wrong?"

"My clothes are back in MY room!"

"Arse."

She quickly slipped on her night attire.

"I'd best get back before anyone notices I'm gone."

Bolthorn nodded and hugged her gently, kissing her. Before their passion could increase, Raven giggled, pushing his hands away from her waist softly.

"I have to go!" she giggled.

As she turned to leave, she winked and blew a kiss at Bolthorn, who playfully dived through the air to catch it. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling as she left the door, and smiling all the way back to her room...until a tearful Beast Boy burst from his room, making Raven jump back in surprise.

"Beast Boy?"

"How could you, Raven?" he screamed at her, "How could you do this to me? I love you! I've loved you for years, and you throw yourself at HIM after only five days of knowing him!"

Raven felt her heart racing; she had hoped this moment wouldn't come yet...she wasn't ready for an emotional onslaught from Beast Boy. She knew there was no point in denying the truth to him. Besides, it wasn't in her nature to lie to anyone.

"How...how did you know?" she asked, fearfully.

"Oh I'll tell you how I know..."

-Flashback-

Beast Boy placed his uniform into a crumpled pile on a small table as he prepared himself for bed. He stretched and yawned before clambering onto the top bunk and tucked himself in comfortably. He was tired from the celebrations of Bolthorn's initiation into the Titans. There had been music, pizza, and computer games, movies...and Bolthorn had provided quite a bit of alcohol. Although many of the Titans politely declined Bolthorn's generous offerings of ale, Beast Boy had been one of the few who had consumed a considerable number of pints, so his drunkenness only added to his tiredness. As he was drifting into a gentle sleep, he heard a loud banging, which immediately roused him to alert. Then he heard hastened footsteps and heavy breathing...Raven's heavy breathing...it was unmistakable to him. He leapt from his bed, adrenaline flushing the alcohol from his bloodstream temporarily, and bolted for his door. He flung his door open and looked around, only to see Raven at the far end of the corridor with her back to him, just before she turned the corner. After taking a split second to admire Raven's night attire, he morphed into a cheetah and darted after her. He ground to a halt and hid around the corner when he saw her banging on Bolthorn's door, screaming out for him. He watched on curiously, until Raven ran into his room with open arms when he opened the door, then he morphed into a fly and flew to the doorway. He morphed back to his human form and stood at the edge of the doorway, listening eagerly to what was being said. He heard Raven...crying...Raven never cried...and hearing her sobbing now tore his heart. He heard Bolthorn trying to soothe her:

"Sssssshhhhhh. Come on now. What's wrong?" he heard Bolthorn ask softly.

"I…I…I had a dream, and…" she choked on her sobs "Just promise me one thing, Bolthorn."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't die." She managed before bursting into an uncontrollable fit of tears.

"I promise." he whispered softly into her ear.

For quite some time, Beast Boy stood there silently, listening to Bolthorn comforting Raven, until her sobs finally began to subside.

'What kind of dream could have Raven this spooked?' Beast Boy asked himself. 'What does she mean 'Promise me you won't die'?'

Beast Boy suddenly became aware of how deathly silent everything had become, and his stomach twisted with knots of anxiety.

"You look so adorable." he heard Raven say admiringly.

"And you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Beast Boy's heart leapt to his throat and he felt sweat on his brow.

"Raven? You okay? You don't 'ave to do anything you don't want to." Bolthorn reassured her sweetly.

Beast Boy heard quickened, excited breathing, and dared to peek around the corner...just as Raven closed the gap between the two of them and tenderly brushed her lips against his, moaning with pleasure. Bolthorn returned the kiss eagerly. Raven moaned loudly, opening her mouth, her own tongue eager to explore. Raven grabbed two handfuls of Bolthorn's hair and pulled him further into the kiss, which he reciprocated eagerly by pulling her hips further into his. Raven gasped as she felt his straining arousal pressing against her nether regions. When they finally came up for breath, they realised that nothing had blown up, and nothing was floating around the room...everything was normal...except for Beast Boy...for him, everything was far from normal. He brought his head back from around the door...he'd seen enough.

"You're so special." he heard Raven say, then she giggled.

"You're amazing." he replied.

Another silence fell upon the tower...just as the tears fell from Beast Boy's eyes. He heard Bolthorn clear his throat.

"Would you...umm...like to stay...for the night?" he smiled shyly, turning as red as a beetroot.

Beast Boy froze.

"Umm...Well I...I..."

"No! NO!" Beast Boy whispered.

"I'd love to."

Beast Boy's heart stopped dead upon hearing those words. As if to emphasise the feeling of complete loneliness and utter isolation that burned away at his heart, Bolthorn then slide the door shut and locked it. Then he heard the pair of them moan as they shared another kiss. That was all he could take, and he ran back to his room, tears streaming down his face.

-End flashback-

Raven could only stare back at Beast Boy. For once, she was lost for words. Fresh tears fell from Beast Boy's eyes, and he lowered his gaze

"No...this can't happen to me again!" he screamed bitterly, clutching to the sides of his head, as if in an effort to block out the truth...as well as the horrible pain that pounded in his ears, the hangover from Bolthorn's brew taking its hold, "I already lost one person I loved…" he sobbed, before looking back into Raven's eyes painfully, "…I can't bare to lose you too…please Raven." he begged with outstretched arms.

Raven felt her heart ache to see him like this. She felt tears well up in her own eyes, and the lights above them began to glow and rattle with in a black aura.

"Beast Boy…I'm so sorry. I never asked for this to happen. But I love Bolthorn…but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I still have feelings for you…you'll always be one of my closest friends."

Raven could have sworn she heard…and felt…Beast Boy's heart rip in half, as his sobs became uncontrollable. Raven knelt in front of him and tried to gently embrace him, only to have him flinch away violently from her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed.

Just then, Bolthorn came running down the hallway in his usual attire, minus his coat and chain mail shirt.

"Calm down Beast Boy!" he said cautiously, standing in front of Raven, holding his hand out in front of him, while shielding Raven with body.

Beast Boy's face became twisted with rage and he lunged at Bolthorn.

"YOU!"

He morphed into a tiger and took a swipe at Bolthorn's chest, his claws rending his flesh apart. Bolthorn screamed in agony as he was sent sailing into the wall. He tried to cover up as Beast Boy continued to swipe at him, but to no avail, as the skin on his arms was ripped to pieces. Before Beast Boy could do any further damage, Raven encased Beast Boy in a black aura and flung him against the opposite wall. By this point, the other Titans came running, having heard the commotion.

"What the HELL'S going on?" Robin demanded.

Before anyone could answer, Beast Boy threw himself at Bolthorn again…only to fly face first into his outstretched fist. He collapsed in an unconscious heap on the ground, while Bolthorn cried out in pain, recoiling him arm. That last protective blow had taken a significant amount of effort, given his current condition. Raven knelt at Bolthorn's side, checking him over, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she practically yelled.

Bolthorn looked up and smiled weakly at her through his cuts and bruises.

"I've been better." he cracked, before wincing in pain again.

Raven removed her hand from his chest to find her palm drenched in her lover's blood. Without even thinking about it, she placed her hands over him and began healing him. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she desperately tried to save Bolthorn from bleeding to death. When she was finally done, she collapsed from exhaustion, only to be caught in his arms, his strength fully returned.

"You alright there luv?" he whispered sweetly.

She gazed up at him and smiled back.

"I am now I know you're safe."

With that, they shared a soft, tender kiss, not caring what the others thought. Luckily for them, the others were checking over Beast Boy. Robin whipped his head around and glared angrily at the two of them.

"What the hell was that all about?" he demanded.

Bolthorn and Raven looked at each other nervously. Bolthorn sighed.

"Why can't things just go as planned eh?" he joked nervously to her.

She smiled softly and helped him stand. As he did, Beast Boy regained consciousness and had to be restrained by Cyborg…and Starfire…and Aqualad.

"If you must know," Bolthorn began gravely, "Raven and I 'ave…well…we're in love wi' each other."

There was a stunned silence amongst the Titans…until Beast Boy broke into another fit of tears. Bolthorn and Raven winced at the sound as everyone stared at the changeling. Bolthorn looked up at him, biting back on his own tears.

"Beast Boy…I'm so sorry…it just happened. I'm not doing this out o' spite; I KNOW how much you love Raven. Don't think this is a walk in the park for either of us. We knew you'd find this hard to take…but we love each other and…as shitty as this may sound…it's as simple as that. But please don't hate us…we never meant to hurt you." Bolthorn tried to reason.

Beast Boy continued to sob, although he'd stopped struggling.

"Just leave me alone." he barely whispered.

Bolthorn glanced over to Cyborg with a look on his face as if to say 'Take care of him.' As if Cyborg could read minds, he gently led Beast Boy away, back to his room. Bolthorn and Raven turned back to the remaining Titans.

"If you want us, we'll be in t' kitchen."

Before anyone else could speak, they quickly turned and left.

* * *

**In the kitchen...**

Bolthorn and Raven were the only two at the table, sitting beside each other. They had just made themselves a few rounds of toast and a pot of herbal tea to tide them over, desperately trying to put their earlier troubles behind them…for the time being.

"Do you hear that?" Raven asked, smiling.

Bolthorn looked up at her, making sure to swallow his toast before speaking.

"Wot?"

"Silence. I don't get that as often as I would like."

"Well I suppose the other's'll be takin' care o' Beast Boy." he reasoned gloomily, before his face brightened up again, "But I see what you mean. It's nice to 'ave the kitchen to ourselves. We'd best make a habit of this." He finished, taking a sip of his tea.

"That's one of the things I love most about you Bolthorn; as energetic and talkative as you are, you enjoy silence as much as I do."

"Aye well, when you've been on your own as much as I 'ave, you get used to it. It's nice to 'ave friends around to talk to from time to time, but then everyone needs their own personal space. Besides, an old friend once told me 'You can always sit in comfortable silence with your best friends.'" he smiled.

Raven nodded and took a sip from her tea. They both sat in silence again as they finished the rack of toast and drained the last of their tea. Bolthorn stood up.

"Allow me."

He took their dishes over to the sink, washed them, and put them back in their rightful places, Raven watching him the whole time with a small smile spread across her face. He turned and noticed her gaze.

"Wot?" he asked playfully.

Raven sighed dreamily.

"Sorry, it's just...well it's a bit embarrassing really."

"Wot is it?" Bolthorn teased, sitting back down and nudging her playfully.

"Well...one of my earliest childhood fantasies was always to fall for some handsome English Knight in shining armour, or some wonderful Prince, or something corny like that." she giggled, blushing deeply.

Bolthorn took her hands and smiled.

"Well I'm not exactly a Knight, but I fight wi' the heart of a warrior. I'm no Prince Charming either but...Raven...you've made me feel like the richest man in the world." he said sincerely.

"Awwww!"

Suddenly one of the lights on the ceiling burst into pieces. They jumped out of their skin, then looked at each other and giggled. They kissed tenderly and Eskimo kissed...just as Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee walked into the room. The two lovers saw their serious faces and the mood of the room changed very quickly. The other Titans sat around the table, never looking away from the two lovers.

"How is he?" Bolthorn asked, looking up at them.

"He's asleep. He'd been up all night trashing his room." Cyborg replied sadly, "Poor little guy just wore himself out."

Bolthorn looked down at the table feeling ashamed, running his fingers through his hair.

"What've I done?"

Raven took his hand in both of hers.

"We've done nothing wrong here Bolthorn." she reassured.

He looked over at her and smiled softly.

"I know…but the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him…I never wanted to hurt anyone. But all I've done since I've stayed 'ere is cause trouble. I'm really sorry…but you can't blame me for being human." he said, holding Raven's hand tightly.

Robin sighed.

"No…you're right. But you are wrong about one thing; you're a valuable member of this team…you're a Titan now; you're one of us. Yes, this may present a few problems for now, but I'm sure the three of you can resolve your differences somehow. But no Bolthorn, I can't blame you for…being human." he blushed, leaning into Starfire, causing her to giggle.

Bolthorn and Raven smiled warmly.

"I see me advice paid off then?" Bolthorn asked Robin.

Robin turned bright red and averted his gaze, nodding his head.

"Uh...yeah." he smiled before looking back to the young English Northerner, "Thanks for...giving me the courage to finally tell Star how I feel." he said, cuddling up to the Tamaranean.

Starfire giggled adorably, nuzzling into Robin's embrace.

"Yes, thank you friend Bolthorn."

Bolthorn waved his hand in front of him and shook his head smiling.

"Think nowt of it. Just glad I helped two of me best mates find 'appiness."

"'Bout time you and Star hit it off!" Cyborg whooped.

"Thanks Cyborg. So...you and Bee huh?"

Now it was their turn to blush.

"Well...yeah."

"Well good for you! I hope you guys are really happy together."

"Yes, I give both of you 'the kudos'!" Starfire beamed happily.

"Congratulations." Raven said smiled.

"Aye, I'm chuffed f'r t' pair o' ya." Bolthorn finished with a wink.

"Thanks guys." Bumblebee said happily.

There was a brief silence, before Robin spoke up again.

"So…since when did Beast Boy start liking Raven?"

Cyborg looked at Robin like he'd sprouted an extra head.

"Say WHAT? don't tell me you haven't noticed how totally into Raven he is. Man, even I noticed that."

"As did I." Starfire said sadly.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise.

"We knew he was gonna find this hard to take." said Raven.

"And I do feel awful about how much I've hurt him...but it's like I said just back then, we love each other...and it's as simple as that."

The grey early morning sky outside complemented the sombre silence that hung over the table perfectly.

"So…what now?" asked Cyborg, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I would normally suggest we all get drunk but it's too early in the morning, so I say we set about making breakfast." suggested Bolthorn, standing up.

"Good idea." Robin said, smiling genuinely, before the Titans took great pleasure in explaining to Bumblebee the feasting spectacle that was Bolthorn's full English breakfast…

* * *

**TBC**

Well, that's chapter 10 done. Sorry if the mood of this one seemed a bit sporadic, but I was kinda in a rush to get this one done. Anyway, just let me know what y'all think, and I'll get chapter 11 done ASAP.

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!


	11. The Interrogation

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Chapter 11! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Also, for all you fans of great British comedy out there, keep an eye out for the Blackadder references.

Now…ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**The Interrogation**

**A few hours later...**

There was much excitement around the breakfast table, and it wasn't just because Bolthorn was dishing up breakfast. After the rest of the Titans had gathered, minus Beast Boy, there was much discussion about the young changeling. Initially, there was much concern and sympathy for his situation...and how it wasn't the first time he had had to endure the feeling of heartache. But then an idea struck Bolthorn, and after discussing it with the rest of the table, there was a feeling of electricity in the air. Although there were some feelings of doubt, they were quenched by the excitement...as well as the aromas from the various pots and pans that Bolthorn and Cyborg laid before them. Beast Boy's breakfast was kept in a warm pan and placed in the oven, which was still warm. As the collective Titans East and West gorged themselves on Bolthorn's cooking, they enjoyed the one thing that most of the Titans never had the chance to savour: silence. After everyone had eaten their fill, they leaned back in their chairs, letting out collective groans of fulfilment.

"Oh mi buen dios!" Mas and Menos moaned in unison "Vamos a morir! Nos han alimentado a la muerte!"

"Yeah, where'd you learn to cook so good?" Speedy groaned happily.

"From me dear old mum, the Gods rest 'er soul." he smiled, staring up at the heavens, pounding his fist across his heart as a sign of respect.

Just then, Beast Boy stumbled into the room, his hair a mattered mess, eyes half closed. The welcome silence that once graced the room had been replaced by one of suspense.

"Morning friend Beast Boy." Starfire said hopefully.

"Your breakfast's in the oven." Robin spoke up.

Beast Boy glanced over everyone at the table, his gaze stopping upon Bolthorn and Raven. He bitterly bit his lip and threw them a death glance.

"I'm not hungry." he said stubbornly.

He walked over to the TV, set up the Gamestation and angrily plopped himself down on the couch. The Titans sighed in frustration; this was going to take longer than they had hoped for. Robin stood up from the table and cleared his throat.

"Okay Titans, as you all know, the police managed to detain one of Brother Blood's surviving followers. They've been trying to interrogate him, but he's not talking. I'm heading down to the station to see if I can do any..."

"'Ave 'im released into our custody. Let me 'ave a word with 'im."

The Titans stared at him for a few seconds.

"You sure about this?" asked Cyborg.

"You know how dangerous cultists are...especially fanatical ones." Raven warned.

Bolthorn gave her a reassuring smile and squeeze of the hand, before looking back up at the rest of the team.

"Trust me, I can crack this nut."

"And what makes you so sure?" Beast Boy asked bitterly.

Bolthorn's expression became familiarly dark.

"Let's just say I 'ave a special talent for...enflaming a guilty conscience." he said in a very sinister voice, before standing up, "I'll need some time to prepare. I'll be in the basement. Bring 'im there."

With that, he excused himself from the table and left the room.

"Okay," Robin spoke up, "Cyborg, you take me to the station to escort the prisoner. Speedy, Aqualad, you come along for back up. The rest of you keep an eye on things here."

With that being said, the Titans set about their appointed tasks. Just before Robin and his team left, Bolthorn ran back into the room.

"Almost forgot!" he said, throwing Robin a small brown glass bottle and a cloth, "Just in case he gets over-excited."

"What is it?"

"Chloroform."

* * *

Beast Boy sat at the kitchen table, munching bitterly on the breakfast Bolthorn had prepared for him. His pride told him to throw his food into the bin and wash the taste out of his mouth. But his growling stomach told him otherwise. Besides, one thing he couldn't deny was that Bolthorn was, by far, a much better cook than he was. He took a sip of his coke...a tip of advice Bolthorn had given him the night before on how to combat a hangover; since coke contains a hefty amount of sugar, it helps to replenish the body's glucose levels. Unfortunately, he hadn't taken his other precaution of drinking a pint of water before he went to bed, so that it would flush a good amount of the alcohol out of his system. Just then, Raven came into the room…her scent was unmistakable to him. He felt himself go tense when he heard her approaching footsteps. She took a seat beside him, turning the chair so that she could face him, although her hood was up.

"Hi." she said monotonously.

There was a tense pause before Beast Boy sighed.

"Hey." he said, mimicking Raven's tone.

Another long silence. Now it was Raven's turn to sigh.

"Look, Beast Boy…I'm sorry…"

"Save it, Raven." he said bitterly.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy by his shirt and forced him to look at her. Beast Boy gulped nervously when he came face-to-face with Raven's bared teeth.

"Listen to me Beast Boy, just actually LISTEN to me, and maybe this will FINALLY sink through your thick skull! Yes, Bolthorn and I love each other, but that doesn't mean we don't feel any remorse about how you feel right now! We never wanted to hurt you! We never wanted to hurt anyone! Bolthorn won't stop blaming himself for how you feel!"

"But it's his fault!" he yelled back, "He took away the last chance I had at true happiness…the one thing that keeps me going every day! All I've ever tried to do was make you happy! Make you SMILE! Because I CARED! Because I wanted to make you feel wanted…make you feel special…because you are special Raven. You're special to me. You're the ONE person that I love more than anything else in the world." he looked away from Raven, trying to hold back his tears, "…and just like that, he took you away from me…and you let him without a second thought about me."

Now it was Raven's turn to feel hurt. She lowered her hood and gazed back at him with an expression of hurt.

"That's…not true Beast Boy." was all she could manage to say.

"AHA! See? You hesitated!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Raven stood abruptly from her chair.

"Okay! Maybe I acted out of lust, but I AM half human Beast Boy! I'm not perfect!"

Beast Boy looked up at her sadly, running his hands over hers.

"You always were perfect to me."

Raven felt her heart ache when she looked into his eyes, and she softly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting him sob into her stomach, while he wrapped his arms tightly around her back, holding onto her for dear life.

"I feel so alone." he sobbed bitterly.

Raven felt the urge to cry, but suppressed it. She delicately ran her fingers through Beast Boy's hair, letting him cry out all of his anger and frustration. Raven knew how he felt…she knew what it was like to feel alone. It was something she wouldn't wish upon anyone.

"Beast Boy…you're not alone. You have us. We're your friends…we're your family. We'll always be here for you. We love you…I'll always love you as a friend."

He looked up at her with teary eyes.

"But I always hoped for more than just…friendship."

Raven sighed.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy…but we can never be. As much as it hurts me to say it, which it DOES, I've found happiness with Bolthorn. But we and the team were talking at breakfast this morning, before you came downstairs, and Bolthorn's had an idea…"

Beast Boy broke away from her, standing up, cutting her off.

"Oh yeah, great and wonderful Bolthorn comes to save the day again! Well I'm not buying it Raven! I don't want his pity! So you can tell Bolthorn from me that he can take his idea and SHOVE IT!"

With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving Raven alone. She sighed heavily, sitting back down in her chair. She gazed out at the bright, late morning sky, gazing with wonderment at a flock of seagulls as they flew over the tower. She sighed again, wishing she could just fly away right now. Just then that all too familiar nine-noted tone sounded. Raven pulled her communicator from her belt and flipped it open. Robin's face appeared on the screen.

"Raven, we're back. Meet us at the entrance to the basement with everyone else."

"Understood. Raven out."

With that, she pocketed her communicator and made her way out of the room. She met up with everyone else at the entrance to the basement, all of them shifting uncomfortably. Over Cyborg's shoulder was the unconscious cult follower. Finally, the door slid open and Bolthorn emerged from the darkness.

"Oh good, ya've got 'im."

He motioned for Cyborg to hand him over. As Cyborg held him out, Bolthorn took the weight on his shoulder, moaning in the process.

"Ooh ya bugger ya!"

He looked at each of the Titans.

"Whatever you do, under no circumstances whatsoever, don't open this door. I don't want to…break the atmosphere. Stay in the dark, don't let him see you."

"Just don't do any permanent damage to him." Robin warned.

Bolthorn pouted.

"You're no fun anymore." he teased before vanishing into the darkness, the Titans following him down into the basement, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The cult follower slowly awoke from his chloroform-induced state of sleep. He tried to move, only to find himself bound to a chair. He looked around, feeling frightened, only to find himself surrounded by blackness. There was a small light shining above his head, and a small table in front of him, with an empty chair at the far end. He was cold…very cold. The silence was almost deafening. He tried desperately to struggle from his bonds, only to feel his flesh being pricked and torn into through his cowl. 

"Don't bother." Bolthorn's voice came from nowhere, "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've tied you up with barbed wire. That'll cut through yer skin like an 'ot knife through butter."

With that said, Bolthorn slowly emerged from the darkness behind the opposing chair, a long shadow hanging over his face, although the grinning skull of his bandana shined brilliantly, as if it were mocking his captive. He slowly walked around to the side of the table, and pulled a knife out from under his leather trench coat.

"What's your name?" Bolthorn asked, suspiciously casual.

The cultist looked at him nervously.

"W…we have no names in the Church of Blood."

"Aye, of course you don't." Bolthorn retorted sarcastically.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out…an onion.

"Well, for the sake of this conversation, I'm gonna call you…ooh I dunno…Bob."

With that said, Bolthorn proceeded to carve into the onion. The cultist…or 'Bob' as Bolthorn had designated him, looked on confused and slightly flabbergasted by the scene before him. What made him even more uncomfortable, was that as Bolthorn was carving away, not once did he even so much as glance at him. 'Bob' also felt his eyes begin to sting as the powerful scent of onion assaulted his senses, clinging rebelliously to his nostrils, as a small pool of discarded onion peelings grew around Bolthorn's boots. When Bolthorn finally turned to face him, he'd carved the onion into the form of…a small man. He planted it gently on the table in front of 'Bob', and placed the knife back under his coat.

"That's you."

He then turned away from him again, reaching into his pocket. He produced…his rolling tobacco and lighter. He slowly rolled himself a cigarette, again, seemingly not acknowledging 'Bob's' presence. After a few more moments of tense silence, Bolthorn sparked up his cigarette and pocketed his lighter. He took a long drag from it and removed it from his lips. He inhaled deeply, and blew out a small cloud of intoxicating fumes. He finally turned his menacing gaze to his captive, leaning against the table.

"Do you know much about Voodoo?" he asked sinisterly.

'Bob' just looked at him.

"It's a fascinating practice, it really is." he carried on, "No real doctrine of faith, more of a collective of…superstitions. The most well known of which…" he turned and extended his arm to his carving, "…is the Voodoo doll."

He stood up straight and slowly paced around the table, in full view of 'Bob'.

"A mock-up of an individual is subjected to various forms of physical assault, the desired result being that the actual person feels those affects."

He stopped and glared at 'Bob' with malicious intent, taking another long drag from his cigarette. 'Bob' felt cold sweat forming on his brow under the gaze of Bolthorn's punishing eyes. Suddenly, Bolthorn lifted his fist above his head, and brought it down full force, crushing his carved 'Voodoo doll' into oblivion, making 'Bob' jump nervously in his seat.

"Personally I don't believe in Voodoo." Bolthorn said nonchalantly, walking around the table again, during which time 'Bob' let out a sigh of relief that could have been heard in Australia, "But I DO believe in using other methods torture for purposes of…" he paused deliberately to take a drag from his cigarette, "...extraction." he said, mere inches from his face.

"Extraction?"

"Brother Blood was planning something big. I know that because I know him. He would NEVER come out of hiding unless he had something huge planned…" he leaned over 'Bob', casting a long shadow over him, "…and you're gonna tell me what it is."

"Never! If I were to betray Brother Blood I would suffer eternal damnation!"

Bolthorn sighed and nodded before looking back at his captive, leaning in closer to him, rummaging through his pocket.

"Bob, let me put it to you this way: an eternity in the company of...whatever your version of the devil is...and all of his horrific implements of torture and death..." his face became twisted with anger, "...will be a picnic compared to five minutes with me...and this pencil."

He lifted a sharpened pencil dangerously close to 'Bob's' eye. 'Bob's' breathing quickened and sweat fell from his brow as his eyes darted between Bolthorn and the pencil in his hand.

"You...you wouldn't...!"

"Really?" Bolthorn asked menacingly, inching the pencil closer to his eye, "Bet yer life?"

'Bob' tried desperately to inch away from Bolthorn and shut his eyes, only to have Bolthorn punch him in the face, then force him to face him. To make things worse, not only did he use his strong left hand to force his eye open, but he also pushed his head right the way back, while kneeling on his crotch. Again, Bolthorn inched the pencil uncomfortably close to his eye…closer…closer…the tip of the pencil finally pressed against the cornea, making him scream in pain.

"I can make this much, much worse." Bolthorn warned him.

'Bob' began to sob pathetically.

"The bloodline! He means to strengthen the bloodline! Fulfil his true nature, fulfil the destiny of the child of the Eighth Devil! Together, they will cleanse the earth of the non-believers and the unworthy! The Book knows! The Book knows all!" he sobbed.

"What book?"

"Our sacred book. YOU shall never see it, non-believer!" he spat.

Bolthorn grinned, reaching behind him.

"You mean…this book?" he mocked, producing a book bound in tattered red leather.

'Bob' then began to struggle violently, despite the fact that the barbed wire that bound him began to saw through his flesh, screaming in protest of Bolthorn's possession of the unholy scripture.

"Oh shut it!" Bolthorn shouted out, delivering a well-aimed left fist into 'Bob's' face.

'Bob' fell over backwards in his chair, unconscious before he hit the ground. Bolthorn shook his hand and walked away, but not before throwing his cigarette at his prone figure to add insult to injury.

"Wanker." he spat, walking away.

The Titans all looked on, suddenly feeling afraid of Bolthorn. He was just as blatantly sadistic towards his enemies away from battle as well as in the thick of it. Beast Boy looked up at Aqualad.

"Like I said all along dude: Total. Whacked out. Psycho."

As Bolthorn made his way up the stairs, the rest of the Titans followed, but not before Cyborg had locked the unconscious 'Bob' away in a crate in the corner. They stopped outside the door as Bolthorn glanced over the cover of the book.

"Uh...How did you get that?" asked Robin.

Bolthorn looked over at him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"This ain't the REAL Book of Blood, it's a forgery. I...acquired it during a job I were workin' about a year ago back home. I just wanted to see the look on 'is face when he thought I 'ad the real thing." he said laughing, before clearing his throat, "I found it buried underneath a concrete basement floor. Whoever were working on this DID NOT want it found. I'll need some time to look through this thing, try and get some idea of what he were ranting and raving on about back there..."

He was cut short by red flashing lights and the alarm sounding. The Titans quickly glanced at each other.

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

**TBC**

HEHEHEEEE! I love it when Bolthorn's naughty! So sorry this chapter was so short.Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll get chapter 12 done ASAP.

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!


	12. A New Ray Of Hope

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Chapter 12! JOY!

* * *

**Chapter 12: A New Ray Of Hope**

The three former H.I.V.E. students known to the world as Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx were wreaking havoc at Jump City bridge. They had escaped prison after a lengthy incarceration and quite frankly, they were pissed off. They set about systematically destroying absolutely anything that got in their way. Cars lay overturned, terrified motorists fled in mass, the injured lay prone in the road...and the three of them were destroying the bridge. Every so often one of the support cables would give way and crash into the tarmac with an almighty force. Gizmo ascended to the skies above, unleashing a barrage of rockets towards a school bus full of children teetering over the edge of the bridge. The three of them looked on with deviant glee as the children screamed and scurried for their lives, trying desperately to find safety. The rockets were about to hit their target when the bus became engulfed in a black aura the absorbed the blast and removed the bus to safety...behind the fully assembled Titans, who all had looks of utter disgust on their faces.

"Killing civilians? What the hell are you three playing at?" Robin cried out.

The three of them didn't answer. They just roared and charged forward.

"Titans, take 'em down!" Robin ordered, "Mas, Menos, Starfire, Raven, get those people to safety."

As the Titans charged their intended targets, they couldn't help but think the same as what Robin was thinking; this was not normal for the terrible trio at all. Normally they would have struck something predictable like try to knock off a bank, or steal some high-tech equipment. But this…this was just so…out of character. They never intentionally went for civilians before with the sole purpose of causing harm and possible fatalities…something was very wrong. Then Cyborg noticed it…the Titans East noticed it…but it was too late. As the two forces collided, the Titans found themselves locked in a desperate struggle as the three former H.I.V.E. students fought on as if their lives depended on it. Normally they would taunt and goad the Titans into a fight, but they were continuously on the offensive.

"What's gotten into them?" yelled Robin incredulously, dodging an array of missiles from Gizmo, who in turn had to dodge out of the way of a couple of water cyclones, courtesy of Aqualad.

"Its Brother Blood's handy-work!" Cyborg retorted, struggling to hold Mammoth at bay, "I've seen this before, he's brainwashed them!"

"But why? What is the point of all this senseless destruction?" Starfire asked, chasing Jinx while firing an array of star bolts, while Speedy hopped alongside abandoned cars, firing off an arsenal of energy arrows.

"Maybe he's scouting us!" Speedy cried out.

"Or maybe he's…"

Before Bolthorn could finish, he took a huge fist in the face from Mammoth, knocking him unconscious and was sent hurtling across the central reserve to the other lane. He landed on his front and skidded to a halt, just near the pavement.

"Azerath, Metrion…"

Before Raven could finish, she noticed Bolthorn's prone unconscious form on the bridge. Jinx noticed her distraction and used it to her advantage, casting a powerful volley of hexes in her direction. Raven herself was struck before she could move, while the rest pummelled the supports of the bridge, snapping them completely. The bridge gave way and bent violently, the sound of bending and grinding metal resonating through the air. The grounded Titans tried to balance themselves, giving the villainous trio an opening to attack. As they dived in for the kill, an ear-piercing roar echoed throughout the bay. The former H.I.V.E. students looked towards the heavens to see an enormous green ankliosaurus falling towards them. Beast Boy landed on the bridge with an almighty crash, whipping his tail around at break-neck speed, sending Jinx and Mammoth hurtling through the air. Although Gizmo managed to fly clear of Beast Boy's initial attack, he was caught off guard when he lunged himself at him in the form of a gorilla. He panicked as Beast Boy tore his backpack of electronic gadgets to pieces, sending him free-falling down to earth. Gizmo landed on top of an abandoned bus…hard. Beast Boy, having morphed back to his human form, landed at Gizmo's feet, and proceeded to pummel him senseless. He couldn't stop himself; he was enraged…he was angry at the world, and he wanted to make his feelings loud and clear to anyone who got anywhere near him. He knew he should stop, but the rage that burned hot in his ears, fury that burned in his mind and in his heart drove him on, pushing the envelope further. He was angry at Bolthorn…he was angry at Raven…he was angry with himself for not having the guts to tell Raven how he felt long before Bolthorn ever showed up. Bolthorn had stolen the woman he loved…and now Gizmo was going to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"BOLTHORN!"

Beast Boy stopped dead when he heard Raven's terrified screaming. He'd never heard Raven sound quite that scared before…and it frightened him. He quickly glanced upwards to see Raven lying on her stomach, with her hand reaching out in front of her, and a look of fear spread across her face. He looked in the direction she was looking…and saw Bolthorn's unconscious body sliding towards the edge of the bridge. He was one of them…he was a Titan…and Beast Boy knew he should save him. Everyone else was tied up with either taking on Jinx and Mammoth or trying to rescue civilians from harm…even Raven was pinned down by volleys of hexes from Jinx. But…this was the same guy who made him so angry in the first place…he stole the love of his life! HOW DARE HE! How DARE he do that to him! Who was he to ruin all of his hopes and dreams? But now there he was…just…lying there…blood flowing from his nose, staining his mask.

'He looks so helpless." he thought to himself, "I guess nobody's perfect."

He watched on as Bolthorn's body, slid closer to the edge of the bridge until…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Raven's final, desperate scream was the last push that Beast Boy needed. He leapt into the air and transformed himself into an eagle, diving over the edge of the bridge. He increased his speed as he swooped for the descending form of his love rival, grabbing him by the shoulders, hoisting him back to the safety of the bridge, away from the battle. He gently laid him on the tarmac, trying to revive him.

"Bolthorn! Bolthorn! Wake up, damn it!"

Bolthorn stirred slightly, making Beast Boy sigh with relief. Bolthorn reluctantly opened his eyes and glazed at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? Thank you."

The changeling averted his gaze from him.

"I was only doing the right thing." he replied stubbornly.

He looked back to him, only to see that he'd jumped to his feet and had a knife poised to throw.

"What are you…!" Beast Boy panicked.

Bolthorn threw the knife and Beast Boy winced his eyes shut, awaiting the end…that never came. He looked up and saw Mammoth lying on the ground, screaming in agony, clutching his knee where Bolthorn's knife had imbedded itself, just as Jinx and Gizmo were thrown down beside him.. Beast Boy looked at Bolthorn, shocked.

"So was I." he replied with a wry smile.

Beast Boy smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hee hee, thanks."

"Nae bother." he smiled warmly.

* * *

**Later that evening…**

Beast Boy was on the roof of Titans Tower, sitting at the edge, overlooking the sea as the sun was setting. He admired the orange and red hue of the sky, and the shimmering lights that danced freely on the water's surface. He sighed sadly to himself as his thoughts wandered back to recent events; A complete stranger had shown up out of nowhere, convinced the Titans to take him in, revealed himself to be the family of their arch nemesis, had demonstrated some of the most sadistic and brutal tendencies any of them had seen...and won the heart of the woman he loved. All this within a mere six days. He suddenly heard the door to the roof open behind him. He knew immediately who it was...he smelt the all-too familiar scent of lavender...he heard the footfall of heavy leather boots...the ruffling of capes and trench coats in the wind and the jingling of chain mail and jewellry. He didn't even look up as Raven and Bolthorn sat on either side of him and the sky began to quickly darken.

"Hey." he said sadly.

Raven gently wrapped an arm around his shouler and pulled him into a soft hug, which Beast Boy leaned into eagerly, needing the comforting feel and presence of Raven around him. He sighed again.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I hurt the both of you."

Raven gently rocked him back and forth as Bolthorn sparked up a cigarette.

"Aye well, I'm sorry too." Bolthorn said sincerely, looking sadly into Beast Boy's eyes.

"I have more reason to hate you than anyone...but I saved your life." he said, slightly bewildered.

Bolthorn smiled and chuckled softly.

"You've practically done nowt but insult me since I got 'ere...but from day one Beast Boy, I'd 'ave taken a bullet for you, or any of the Titans without thinking twice."

"But...I could have stood by and watched you die...part of me WANTED to. I felt so hurt after what you'd done and...I wanted to see you suffer...I wanted you out of the way." he said, feeling ashamed of himself.

To his great surprise, he saw the Bolthorn's expression hadn't changed; he still held a look of fond understanding.

"Beast Boy, I know exactly what you're feeling, because I've been through it meself. There was this girl that I knew, and I was crazy about back home, not too long ago. I loved her dearly...more than anything in the world. I would've walked bare-foot into hell and back again if it would've made her smile. The only other person that knew about how I felt for her was me best mate...and he betrayed me. When I was in hospital, taking care of me mum as she was dying, he made a move on her, and made a joke of my feelings for her, belittling me in front of her when I wasn't there. I thought to myself 'I confided in you, told you about how much I love this woman, and just like that, you go and take away the ONE person I love more than life itself, and you betray my trust.. How DARE you!'"

Bolthorn sighed heavily, the memory still burning freshly in his mind.

"He broke my heart...so I broke his spine." he growled bitterly, "I swore to meself I'd never let love consume me again...just as I made sure that he'd never walk again." he sighed sadly, before looking back at Beast Boy, "That's whay I've felt so bad over this whole thing. But count yerself lucky enough that yer best mate didn't intentionally betray and humilliate you."

Beast Boy stared back at Bolthorn, slowly easing himself away from Raven's embrace, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Dude...I had no idea..."

Bolthorn smiled sadly at him.

"Of course you didn't; because until now I've never told anyone...apart from Raven." he smiled, blushing.

Beast Boy smiled back sadly, sighing again.

"I'm really glad that Raven's happy and that...you're okay...but I just feel so..."

"Lonely?" Raven questioned.

Beast Boy looked up at her, surprised. She smiled back down at him warmly.

"Welcome to our world."

He allowed himsefl the smallest of chuckles before the tears began to well up in his eyes.

"But that's just it...you two have each other now..." he choked on his sobs, "...and I have nobody."

He suddenly felt arms wrap around him...not Raven's...her familiar smell was replaced by the powerful aroma of leather. The arms that encased him in their protective warmth were strong and powerful, much rougher than Raven's tender and caring hugs. He opened his eyes to see Bolthorn's arms encasing him holding him close, ruffling his fingers through his hair like a father would to his son.

"You're never alone." Bolthorn reassured, "And don't you forget it."

Beast Boy sobbed and hugged him back.

"But...I just want...someone to love me..." he managed through his sobs.

"Aye, I know. Somebody who you can call you own, to hold and protect from all the bad things in the world, and you can hold in your arms as you both drift off to sleep at night. Aye, love'll do that to ya."

Beast Boy looked up at Bolthorn.

"I thought that after Terra, I'd never love anyone ever again. She betrayed us...and even when I hated her, I still wanted to give her another chance...and the craziest thing? I still miss her." he began to sob again, getting a huge mental weight off his chest, "I'd do anything to bring her back."

Bolthorn held him tightly, letting him cry out all of his pent up frustration.

"Beast Boy...that's what Raven was trying to tell you about this morning...what we were all discussing at Breakfast before you came t' kitchen."

He looked up at him tearfully.

"What?"

He grabbed Beast Boy's face, making him look him directly in the eyes.

"I CAN bring her back!"

* * *

**TBC**

CLIFFHANGER! Damn it I love doing them!

Thanks for reading! Review please! I'll get chapter 13 up ASAP.

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!


	13. Jaktens Tid

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Okay, I've had myself a little break to think things through, and I'm back on track. Chapter 13!

Song: 'Jaktens Tid' by Finntroll. Taken from the album 'Jaktens Tid'.

The title of the song and album, 'Jaktens Tid' translates roughly into English as 'Hunting Time'. Although Finntroll hail from Finland, the mother of the band's original vocalist Katla hailed from the minority of Finns that speak Swedish. There you go then! You learn something new everyday!

I decided there wasn't really much point in writing in the lyrics as well, considering they don't really have anything to do with the story at all. I chose the title of the song though as I thought the FEEL of it suited the atmosphere of what I was trying to achieve perfectly. Plus it was an excuse for me to finally use a Finntroll song title in one of my stories. FINNTROOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

One more thing, I'm back with more prizes of booze and foodstuffs! If anyone can spot the 'Dude, Where's My Car?' reference, you win yourself a 12 crate of ale and a fish and chip supper! The story continues…

* * *

**Chapter 13: Jaktens Tid**

**About a week later…**

The atmosphere around the tower for the past week was a mixture of relief, great excitement and genuine jubilation. Ever since Bolthorn had told Beast Boy he could bring back Terra, he'd been beside himself with joy, practically hugging everyone every time he bumped into them, his eyes shining with new-found life, his smile finally returned. He and Bolthorn had finally made up, becoming very close friends. It was breakfast hour and all the Titans were gathered at the table whilst Cyborg and Robin prepared the meal. There was a lot of jovial discussion about the table, until Raven looked around.

"Where's Bolthorn?" she asked.

"Was he not with you Raven?" Starfire quipped.

"Well he WAS until he went to get washed up this morning, but I've not seen him since." she replied.

"I'll check it out." Beast Boy piped up.

Before anyone could argue or object, he'd darted out of the room. He made his way through the labyrinth of corridors until he finally found Bolthorn's room. He raised his hand to knock when he saw a note taped to it. He pulled it off and opened it. His face turned pale at first, then red with anger. He rushed back to the breakfast room.

"We've gotta go after Bolthorn! We've gotta find him! We've gotta STOP him!" he yelled, running in circles around the table, flailing his arms about, before Robin finally stopped him.

"Beast Boy, what on earth are you talking about? What's going on?" he yelled confused.

Beast Boy shoved the not in Robin's face. Robin took the note and unfolded it. There was a moment of silence as Robin's glanced changed from Beast Boy to the note.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked, finally breaking the silence.

Robin looked up from the note around everyone at the table.

"It simply says 'Gone deer hunting. Will be back late.'"

* * *

Beast Boy, in eagle form, flew desperately across the sky, trying to push himself to move with greater speed, although Cyborg repeatedly yelled at him from his communicator to slow down, since he was following him in the T-car. He'd managed to drag everyone out of the tower to join the…hunt for Bolthorn.

'Did I just think that? I'm trying to stop someone from hunting by hunting him myself…there's ironic.'

Beast Boy snapped back to the situation at hand, his mind beginning to race with damning thoughts and accusations.

'After EVERYTHING we've been through Bolthorn, how could you do…THIS? Hunting innocent animals for your own amusement! How DARE you! This is one of the greatest insults ANYONE has EVER dealt me! I'm gonna make sure you get what's coming to you!'

He pushed his wings harder…faster…until his chest screamed for air and his veins pumped acid…then he pushed some more. Finally, after what was too long for Beast Boy's comfort, they finally came within site of the forest. Beast Boy scanned the horizon with his superior eagle eyes, and found what he was looking for; Bolthorn's black transit van, parked up by a roadside. He dived down to Cyborg's eye level in front of the car and led them into the forest. They finally came upon the black vehicle and parked behind it. Beast Boy transformed back into his human form and ran around to the driver's window. There was no sign of Bolthorn. He ran to the back of the van and smashed the lock on the back doors before swinging them open…only to find empty space. Beast Boy had seen enough anti-hunting videos to know that hunters normally took hefty numbers of knives, rifles, ammunition and other supplies for a full day's hunting. But there was nothing…apart for a couple of large black bin bags that were full. He ran over and opened them up…only to find an assortment of snacks and drinks…and Bolthorn's clothes and armour. He sighed frustrated and emerged from the back of the van, assembling the others.

"Okay, he's definitely not here."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Raven retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy threw her a death glance before regaining his composure.

"Okay, like we talked about back at the tower; girls, you search for him in the air. Guys, you track him on foot with me."

Everyone nodded a bit reluctantly, unnerved at the thought of what they might find when they discover Bolthorn…whether or not he'd he carving up a deer carcass…and the thought of what Beast Boy might do to him when they find him regardless. Speedy walked away from the group a few paces before squatting onto his hind legs, running his fingers tentatively through the dirt and leaves. Beast Boy transformed into a wolf and sniffed around the area where Speedy was searching.

"That way!" they both yelled simultaneously.

With that said, the girls took to the skies while the boys ran into the forest.

* * *

Beast Boy, having assumed gorilla form, now swung from branch to branch through the forest, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of Bolthorn. He'd lost track of how long he'd actually been tracking Bolthorn, but he didn't care…he had to find him…he HAD to. His arms ached and burned from the strain as his hands tightened and groped around the old, thick branches. He finally took the hint that he needed to rest. He landed on the ground and resumed human form, sitting down in the shade of an enormous oak tree. He pulled his communicator from his belt and flipped it open.

"Guys, any sign of him?" he asked between breaths.

"Nothing yet, but I think I'm getting close." Speedy responded.

"My scanners aren't picking up anything either...and that's what's freaking me out the most. Not even my heat sensors are picking up any traces."

"We've found nothing either." came Raven's drone voice.

Mas and Menos blurted something completely incoherent to Beast Boy, but it didn't sound too good.

"Well…keep searching. We'll find him. Beast Boy out."

He flipped his communicator off and sighed heavily. This was much harder than he thought it would be. How could he be so difficult to track? There were eight people after one man, EIGHT after ONE man! How could one man use the forest so expertly? His ears pricked upwards at the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves and branches…the sound of birdsong…the sound of birds taking flight…the distant sound of gently trickling water. He suddenly felt very calm, taking in the sounds of his surroundings…almost as if he were under some sort of spell, drawing him into some ancient, long forgotten level of understanding and inner being. Then all of a sudden, for one split second, he experienced what Raven would call…an epiphany. Everything in that one moment of clarity suddenly made perfect sense…everything just fell into place. But how? Any why? Why was this happening to him? He didn't even know how to SPELL epiphany…and then he saw him. He saw Bolthorn, perched on top of a rock, wearing nothing but a tattered pair of cut-off green camo shorts, his body smeared with mud and green body paint; carrying a long bow and a quiver of arrows…he didn't even have any footwear. He stood there, observing the majestic ravine before him, his eyes scanning for his prey. He slowly reached for the quiver at his belt. Beast Boy's heart froze and he slowly reached for his communicator.

"Guys, I've found him. I'm very close…get here as soon as you can." he whispered.

He flicked his communicator off and tucked it back into his belt. His mind raced as Bolthorn produced an arrow and began to notch it. He suddenly had an idea. He transformed into a wolf and began to silently advance on him, his feet moving swiftly but silently…until he stepped on a twig and snapped it. Beast Boy froze as Bolthorn whipped his head around in his direction. His eyes darted around, trying to locate the source of the noise…until their eyes locked. An unearthly silence followed, before Bolthorn returned his gaze to his intended target. Beast Boy bounded for Bolthorn, only to be stopped by Bolthorn's outstretched hand, motioning him to stop, without uttering a word. As the two remained frozen, mere inches from each other, the others emerged from the woods and the air. Bolthorn ushered them over silently, pointing to a beautiful deer down in the valley.

"I've been pursuing that one all day." he whispered softly.

Bolthorn notched his arrow and drew back the bow string. Beast Boy was about to leap onto him and tear him to pieces, when Raven stopped him. She sensed something…odd about this whole situation. Bolthorn lined up his target…then lifted his bow slightly and let loose with an arrow that whistled throughout the valley…and skimmed the back of the deer and landed in the soft earth of the hillside. The deer bounded away deeper into the forest. Bolthorn lowered his bow and smiled contently.

"That's it. I'm done."

With that, he jumped down from the rock he was perched on, and turned back to see a wall of confused faces.

"I said I were going deer hunting…not deer killing."

With that, he turned his back to them and began to walk back to the vans. He didn't even have to look around to see the tears of joy welling up in Beast Boy's eyes...he just knew…and smiled to himself.

* * *

After a lengthy walk, they finally reached the parked vehicles. Before retreating into his van to get washed and changed, Bolthorn took the Titans to a clearing off to one side, where he'd set up a large tent for everyone to gather under with deck chairs and a fire pit in the middle. The Titans were now all gathered around a roaring campfire, munching away on the snack foods Bolthorn had brought along for the trip.

"So you set up all this?" Raven asked her love.

"Aye." he smiled.

"But why would you freak me out like that?" Beast Boy asked, half irritably, half bewildered.

"Because I had to test you. I knew you'd come looking for me t' try 'n' stop me. And I knew you wouldn't come alone. I knew you'd need help to track me down, hence why you brought Speedy and them two there. I knew you'd want air surveillance too, so you brought the girls wi' ya. I had to mek sure you's were ready."

"Ready for what?" Bumblebee piped up.

"F'r the Yule ritual t' bring back Terra. It may be a few weeks off yet, but it's gonna tek a lot out of all of us. I need you all t' be ready physically, mentally, and spiritually. So what better place to bring you than the forest? What better place to bring you to have a spiritual experience than somewhere as old and ancient as the earth itself? Because believe you me…" he said standing up and slowly walking out from under the tent, looking up through the trees, "…there's plenty o' spirits 'ere."

As if to emphasise his last phrase, there was a gust of wind that swept leaves in front of him in a beautiful whirlwind of green, brown, red and gold, while the trees themselves bowed and sighed, casting long dancing shadows in the evening sunset. The Titans felt goose bumps all over their bodies, while Bolthorn and Raven closed their eyes and sighed, completely lost in the moment. Finally, the winds died down and Bolthorn turned back to face the Titans.

"Autumn's come. It's almost time. It won't be long now. F'r now though, we should get back before it gets dark."

The Titans nodded and reluctantly doused out the campfire. The atmosphere of the surroundings was so…comforting. They packed away everything and made the return journey to the tower…with a newfound sense of understanding. They felt enriched from the day's events…enriched in mind, body and soul. They knew times ahead were going to be testing, but now they felt more…prepared.

* * *

**TBC**

Well, what did you think? Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. Just wanted to get things back on track as quickly as possible. I'll get chapter 14 done ASAP.

Until Next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!


	14. ReConnect

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Chapter 14. Mass w00tage! If anyone can spot the 'Allo, Allo!' reference in this chapter, you win a pint of ale and a fish and chip supper with curry!

Song: 'Re-Connect' by Anathema. Taken from the album 'Alternative 4'

* * *

**Chapter 14: Re-Connect**

**Later that evening…**

After the Titans had returned to the tower, the Titan's East finally made preparations to return home, via Raven. Bolthorn had told them he would contact them when they were needed, which they knew would be the very near future. Cyborg and Bumblebee shared an emotional farewell before they finally made the journey home. Now the Titans were sat in the common room watching a late night movie. Bolthorn, now fully dressed, sat with Raven in his lap, and Starfire was sat in Robin's. They're antics were pretty much the same; the men had their arms gently draped around their beau's waists and their chins rested on their shoulders. Every now and again, they would softly nuzzle their necks or ears with their noses, making soft whimpering noises. The girls would giggle softly and turn to face their respective crushes, only to find their pouting lips and big, puppy-dog eyes. Although the atmosphere of the room was a very calm and peaceful one, Raven's was troubled. Well, troubled would have been an understatement…she was terrified…terrified of…tomorrow. She couldn't let the others know…she just couldn't. She was even afraid to tell the one she loved. She wished tomorrow wouldn't happen…she wished it would never come. As usual, she hid her feelings beneath a stoic expression and blank face. Suddenly, something caught everyone's eye: a bright light on an old offshore oilrig. Bolthorn fumbled around inside his jacket…and pulled out a pair of binoculars. The Titans stared at him incredulously.

"How do you do that?" Robin asked.

"I told ya, magic." Bolthorn grinned, before continuing in a comical German accent, "I shall observe zee disturbance viz my powerful Gestapo binoculars."

He peered through his device across the sea. After a few seconds, he motioned Robin over.

"Is that who I think it is?" he said, handing them to him.

Robin took the binoculars and gazed through them. Surely enough…

"Dr. Light!" Robin yelled out.

The other Titans sprang to their feet, while Bolthorn let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

"I finally get to see Dr. Light f'r meself!"

"You know of him too? PLEASE tell me this guy's got some big-time secret past too like he's really the world's biggest drug baron or something like that!" Cyborg begged.

The Titans waited anxiously for Bolthorn's answer.

"No, he's just a world-renowned prat!"

Everyone in the room face-planted. Robin quickly regained his composure.

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

**The next day…**

Despite the fact that most of the Titans currently occupied the common room, the silence was almost unbearable. The atmosphere was one of tension…tension so thick you could have cut through it with a knife. Cyborg sat on the couch playing video games; Starfire was in the kitchen washing dishes, while Robin was in his room doing research. Bolthorn was sat in the corner reading silently. Although the book in his hands was a copy of Nietzsche's 'Beyond Good And Evil', a work that would have normally had him completely engrossed, his thoughts were elsewhere; he was worried about Raven. After that battle with Dr. Light, instead of celebrating with the team, she had returned to the tower by herself…and nobody had seen her since. She hadn't left her room all day and, quite frankly, he was unnerved. Fair enough, she always wanted personal space and time alone, but this was odd, even for her. It must have been something serious, this at least he was more than aware of. But why wouldn't she talk to anyone, even him, the one she loved? His love was in some kind of distress, and he would be damned if he'd just sit by and do nothing…that was it. He put the book down, and without even so much as a glance to anyone, he stormed out of the common room and into the corridors. He marched to Raven's room and banged on the door.

"Raven? It's Bolthorn. Ya've been in there all day. Is sommet wrong?"

No answer.

"Raven?"

The put his ear to the door, and heard a faint sigh.

"I'm fine. Go away." came her monotonous reply.

"Raven, please! You've always been there f'r me when I needed someone, now let me do the same for you. What's wrong?" he pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong." she replied, her voice sounding a little angrier, "I just don't want to be around anyone right now. Everything will be okay tomorrow."

'That last part sounded a bit too desperate.' Bolthorn thought to himself.

"Please Raven, don't shut me out. You've been my rock, now let me be yours. I wanno 'elp you, but I can't if you push me away like this…I know something's wrong, and the thought of being able to do nowt to help you's tearing me apart inside."

He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. The door slid open enough for Bolthorn to see Raven's anxious face. Raven reached through the gap and stroked Bolthorn's cheek delicately.

"I know." she replied softly, "But you can't help me. Not this time. This is something I need to do alone. Now please, leave me be." she requested, gently sliding the door shut.

Raven leaned against her door, sliding down to the floor and clasping her knees to her chest, listening as Bolthorn stifled his sobs. She covered her ears with her hands to try and block him out, while she fought back her own tears.

'I'm so sorry Bolthorn. This hurts me more than you could ever know. But I can't tell you…I wish I could, but…I just can't.'

She listened as Bolthorn slowly walked away down the corridor, buried her face in her knees and sobbed silently.

Bolthorn took a deep sigh as he stepped back into the common room and assumed his place in the corner, burying his face in his hands and sighing heavily. Suddenly, Beast Boy charged into the room, literally dragging Robin behind him.

"Dudes! I've found out why Raven's making such a big deal about tomorrow!" he yelled, flailing his arms about insanely.

Everyone in the room jumped to their feet and gathered around the changeling in a split second.

"Well? Spill it BB!" Cyborg yelled.

"It's her birthday…"

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Raven sat alone on the edge of her bed in her darkened room. She held an old alarm clock in her hands, and stared at it intently, wishing that somehow she had the power to alter time and space and make the hands on the clock move faster in accordance. The only sound that broke the silence was the continuous ticking of every second…although the way Raven was feeling right now, every second felt like the longest minute of her life. Just a few more seconds until…

"Six PM." she said, flopping down onto her back, "Just six more hours and it'll be over. Six more…"

She was interrupted by a loud banging on the door that startled her. Ever since Bolthorn's emotional visit earlier. Nobody else had bothered her…not even Beast Boy…

"Hello?"

No answer. She rose from her bed and walked briskly to the door, slid it open and peeked out carefully. Noticing there was nothing stirring anywhere nearby, she stepped out to investigate. She navigated her way with great ease through the labyrinth of dark corridors until she arrived at the common room. The doors slid open and she was greeted by nothing but darkness and silence. Suddenly, without warning, all the lights suddenly blazed on, making her shield her eyes from the temporarily disorientating light. The rest of Titans popped up and a "Happy Birthday" banner unfurled from the ceiling amid a shower of confetti and balloons.

"SURPRISE!"

A few moments later… 

"Raven!" Robin called after her "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like parties." She replied icily.

"It's more than that. I can tell. We have a bond, remember? You've been inside my mind. Let me inside yours."

"Robin, the only people that know me better than or as well as you are Bolthorn and Beast Boy. You all know there are places in my mind where you can't go…where no one should ever go.

"We're willing to try if you'll…"

"I can't."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Just trust me. If you knew anything about the day of my birth…you'd know there's nothing to celebrate." she said, walking away briskly.

As much as she detested herself for the way she'd just reacted to the surprise party her friends had set up, how could she possibly feel the desire to celebrate her passage into life…when she was conceived so monstrously? How could she tell them the truth? How could she tell them of her past, the purpose of her existence…her true destiny? She sighed heavily as she entered her room and threw herself back onto her bed, grabbing her alarm clock…the hours slowly passed…too slowly…it was only half past eight when there was a knock on the door. She sighed heavily and slowly walked to the door, opening it just enough to see out of…and there stood Bolthorn, his face the picture of worry and concern.

"I um…" he began, "I thought it'd best be wise t' leave you calm down f'r a bit." he spoke softly, "I'm really sorry I upset you luv…I just wanted to make you feel special, what with it being your birthday 'n' all."

The stern look on Raven's face completely vanished and she sighed heavily, looking up at Bolthorn sadly.

"I know Bolthorn. I'm not mad at you…any of you. It's…hard to explain." she said, her eyes faltering, hoping he didn't notice.

"Raven…" he began, confirming her fears.

"Please Bolthorn, I…I can't tell you…not yet." she said desperately.

She averted her gaze; she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes…despite the fact that all she wanted right now was to be held within his strong arms…to have her warrior of ice protect her from the oncoming storm…her northern knight shield her from the dragons and ghosts that haunted her…

"Alright." Bolthorn finally said, "But when yer ready to tell us, y'know we'll be 'ere for ya." he smiled weakly.

She smiled back and opened the door enough to allow him a hug and soft kiss.

"G'night." he softly whispered.

"Goodnight Bolthorn." she smiled.

She slid the door shut after he'd left down the corridor and returned to her bed. She continued to eye her clock with malice, willing time to speed up…but it wasn't gonna happen…nine PM.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" she groaned, "I just want this day to be over!"

She had to calm herself down.

"Relax…only a few hours to go…it might not even happen. Focus…meditate…it'll be midnight before you know it."

She assumed the lotus position and began to levitate from the bed, the clock raising to eye level, and she began to chant…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Aza…" she coughed as the air suddenly choked her.

She hacked a bit louder and opened her eyes. A low rumbling started, and flames erupted all around her as she gagged and clutched at her throat. The initial burst cleared and the entire room caught fire, leaving her completely hemmed in on the bed. A deep, gravelly voice began to speak…a voice she knew all too well.

"What you have concealed, you shall become. You have no other choice. Your destiny will be fulfilled."

Embers dropped from the ceiling and set the blankets ablaze in rivulets of fire that snaked quickly from edge to edge. Raven stared in mute horror as the flames formed an all too familiar symbol...the mark of Scath.

"The portal must be opened!"

"NOOOOO!"

A great flash, and the room was exactly as it was before. She heaved for breath as the sweat fell from her brow. A loud knock at the door kicked her out of her temporary paralysis very quickly as she answered the door to find Bolthorn stood there.

"I heard you scream."

As if on cue, the alarm sounded and began to flash. Raven looked back to her love.

"Trouble!"

* * *

The Titans had traced the cause of the disturbance to a factory deep within the city. They had navigated their way through the entrance and through a few corridors…but so far they hadn't encountered anything. They entered an enormous machine room with rows of pistons cycling on the walls, while the floor was a network of catwalks, below which many levels of piping could be seen.

"So, who's the bad guy du jour? Gizmo? Mad Mod? Killer Moth?" Cyborg japed, brimming with confidence.

"The report simply stated there was an intruder." Starfire informed the semi-robotic teen.

"Well, whoever it is, we're gonna totally kick their…"

Beast Boy never finished the sentence, as he walked into the back of Robin, who has stopped short.

"No." he whispered horrified.

Beast Boy gazed in the same direction as the Boy Wonder and gasped in horror, as did the rest of the Titans. They couldn't believe their eyes…it couldn't be…it just COULDN'T…but there he was.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Titans?" Began Slade, "A month? A year? A millennium?"

He finally turned his head to face them..

"Far too long for my tastes, anyway. I was beginning to think I'd never see your smiling faces again."

There was a long, death-like silence.

"You…how did you survive?" Cyborg asked, beside himself.

"Terra took you down. Way down!" Beast Boy cried out.

"Slade." Robin sneered, "I don't know where you've been, but you shouldn't have come back. I'm still ready."

On Slade's forehead, a glowing mark appeared; a small copy of the design that traced itself onto Raven's bed during her vision.

"That's precious, Robin. But…" his hands began to glow with an unearthly fire, "…I didn't come back for you."

With a feral yell, he sent a thick snake of fire out toward the Titans. All scatter before it; the thing bent up from the floor, and as Raven gained a bit of altitude, she found it headed straight for her. With less than a second to spare before it struck, she conjured up her 'soul self' and escapes through the wall. Elsewhere, Starfire carried Robin away and Cyborg raced across the floor to stay ahead of Slade's blast. He jumped clear of the next one and went over the railing near one row of giant pistons.

"Ever have one of those days where you just feel happy to be alive?" Slade mocked with a disturbing hint of euphoria to his voice.

He targeted Beast Boy, flitting nearby as a hummingbird. The changeling dropped down in human form and Raven arose from the catwalks as the Titans regrouped

"Dude!" was all Beast Boy could manage.

"Yeah! Since when can Slade do that?"

"Not sure, but he won't be doing it for long. Titans! Go!"

Beast Boy became a velociraptor as the others rushed ahead. Cyborg and Starfire launched their first wave, unleashing a blitzkrieg barrage of star bolts and sonic cannon-fire. Slade, however, merely created a shield of fire to protect himself and vaulted back up to the upper platform. As he stood there, imperturbable as ever with his arms folded, Robin threw a handful of discs across the floor. They froze the conflagration and its creator solid on impact, the ice rapidly spreading upward to cover Slade's head. The Boy Wonder crouched low, ready to pounce again if needed…and it was indeed needed as soon as the masked criminal shattered the layer of frost away from his body. He jumped down and found Raven rising to meet his challenge; she brought the ice fragments under her control, then projects the deadly shards straight at him. A few deft leaps and sidesteps kept him from being skewered, but as soon as he cleared the obstacle, Beast Boy leapt down from above as a gorilla to strike. Slade slid backward out of his reach; now Starfire moved in, both hands blazing, and he quickly threw up a shield. It protected him, but the onslaught pushed him backward a good distance. When Slade regained his balance, he hurled a fireball up at Starfire; now she tried to create a starbolt barrier, but his shot overpowered it and she was brought down. There was a sudden primal roar from above as Bolthorn leapt from the highest walkway, Widow-maker poised to strike. Slade however simply sent out a wave of flames that sent Bolthorn flying across the room. Behind him, Cyborg had moved near the shaft of one wall piston. He tore the entire thing loose from its moorings, intending to knock Slade out of his boots with it. The weighted end came around in a thundering arc, dead on target…but Slade merely created a layer of fire on his body for a moment and let it burn cleanly through the makeshift club without even braking a sweat

"Whoa!"

"Whoa"? That's it? No clever comment? I was looking forward to that." Slade mocked.

Needled in just the wrong place, Cyborg dropped the remains of the piston and charged. Slade ducks underneath his punch and raises one hand, forefinger poised behind thumb as if ready to flick something away. It stopped just short of Cyborg's face, a spark of fire flashes from the fingertips, and the flick came with enough force and heat to throw him backward. Bolthorn came running in with a full head of steam, just in time for Cyborg to plow into him. Above them, Beast Boy swooped down as a hawk and zeroed in on Slade. A few nimble jumps carry the target up over the pistons and onto a high catwalk, and a moment later the Titan was up there and reverting to human form. His next bound took him far along its length, where he landed as a triceratops. Slade merely touched one set of knuckles to the planks, sending traces of fire across its width and toward the green behemoth. A second later, the section beneath Beast Boy's feet collapsed, weakened by the fire, and dropped him toward the floor. As rubble thunders down all around, he resumed human form, then became a vampire bat and flew away from danger. Behind Slade, Robin swung onto the intact end of the catwalk and started slinging discs. They detonated everywhere but fell short of the fleeing villain, and Robin charged through the smoke with his staff at the ready. The pursuit carried him into a forest of turning gears; he hopped among them but couldn't catch sight of Slade. Finally he caught his eye…riding up on a slowly rotating gear. He held his own fighting staff, fire leaping up along its length, then pulled back for his savage yell as he jumped to meet the Boy Wonder. Robin backed up on the giant metal teeth to keep from getting his skull cracked, and the two sparred for a moment before one hit burnt Robin's weapon in two. He eyed one smoldering, half-melted piece as Slade stepped along the gear's teeth with frightening ease.

"Take my word for it, Robin…" he began, "…You shouldn't play with fire."

"One fierce roundhouse sent Robin, glowing and smoking, down to a distant horizontally-mounted gear.

"It really has been nice seeing all of you again." he said, looking for his intended target.

He finally found what he was looking for and focused his attention on Raven, who was presently residing over the unconscious forms of Cyborg and Bolthorn.

"I just want this day to end!" she cried out in a panic.

"I think we both know this day is far from over." Slade's sinister voice came from behind her.

She spun around and gazed uncomprehendingly up at his concealed face.

"Hello, birthday girl. Ready for your present?" he mocked sinisterly.

Disgusted by his remarks and behaviour, she gathered her powers in one hand and projected a huge black claw that seized him and carried him high over the machine room. It smashed him into a spot high on one wall; she flew up to survey the damage and sighed with relief upon seeing all the smoke.

"I have a message for you." he said, emerging from the haze.

She prepared herself to unleash another onslaught, but five steel-clad fingers locked around her left wrist and startled her out of it. White light flashed around her straining face, red light burned steadily around his, and the she stood before him, unable to move due to the blinding pain caused by his iron grip. Bolthorn, finally regaining consciousness, sees what's happening and was gripped by a burning fury; he saw red, and shoved Cyborg's unconscious form off him. Finally Slade relinquished his hold on her, and she tumbled down to land on a gear wheel. As she sat up and looked herself over, her eyes widened at the realization that her sleeve had been torn. Behind her, Slade floated in midair, wreathed in crackling blue-white sparks. The skin of her exposed forearm now sported a glowing red mark identical to the one on Slade's forehead. She whipped around to see him showered in sparks as dark energy crackled about him.

"It…has…begun."

The energy flashed all over the room, blowing out machines in clouds of smoke; some of it flowed through his outstretched hand, then hit the shaft of a piston and snapped it. As Cyborg comes to, he had to back up very quickly to avoid the falling debris. More explosions rip through the rest of the stilled shafts and the huge gears fell free from their elevated mountings near Robin. On the floor catwalks, Beast Boy had resumed human form and was still badly dazed by his hard landing; Starfire swept past, pulling him toward the exit, and Cyborg cut out after them. Robin swung down a second later as the framework under his feet started to blow apart. While the four flee for their lives, flames boiled up from the levels beneath the floor and the wall pistons tumbled like rows of pine trees. A terrific blast brought down more of the gears and their framework; one colossal wheel slammed down and rolled after Robin, whose feet were already doing triple time towards the door. The catwalk buckled under the vast weight, leaving him on a slope too steep to climb, and he stared bug-eyed toward the advancing shadow.

"DEATHSTROKE!"

Slade's eye snapped open and he shifted his gaze to Bolthorn's advancing form, Widow-maker swinging around his head, obscuring Slade's view of his masked face. NOBODY called him by that name anymore! Well…nobody alive anyway. Raven watched the entire scene unfurl before her, horrified, from her vantage point among the few intact gears for a second or two, before she finally found her voice.

"STOP!"

A black wave radiated out from her body and washed over the entire machine room; the lights dimmed and the tumult slowed to a dead stop. When she looked up, totally bewildered, she found that the machine room had become a full-scale freeze frame; Starfire was flying out, Beast Boy was partway through a transformation, Cyborg was running like mad, as was Robin, recoiling from the giant gear about to crush him…and Bolthorn had stopped in mid-air, mere inches from Slade's face. Raven gasped in shock and looked around the frozen tableau, her arms wrapped around her body as if for warmth. Her eyes stop on the levitating Slade, plastered back first against a wall with arms spread wide and head tilted upward.

"How did I…?" she began.

"You might be able to stop time, birthday girl…" Slade's voice interrupted, before his eye darted to her, "…but you can't stop me."

Much to Raven's horror, he unfroze himself.

"You can't stop any of it, really. I have to say, Raven, when I found out the truth, I was very impressed."

He began to walk in midair, gesturing rubble away.

"All this time, I had no idea…the power lurking inside you…the glorious destiny that awaits…it's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

Raven clapped both hands to her head and groaned as if trying to tear this experience out of her mind through her scalp. As Slade continued, she ran in search of a place to hide.

"But honestly, did you think you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away? Today is the day it begins. You've known this all your life." He said, catching up to her, leaning into her face, "It is going to happen. And no matter what you wish…no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm…there is nothing you can do to stop it."

She swivelled her head to face him, her eyes flaring white, and passed through the wall that has blocked her path. She emerged from the opposite surface, having assumed the form of her "soul self," and took flight. As she gained altitude, she resumed her normal appearance and cast an eye over the motionless tumult at ground level. She then looked back and saw, much to her horror, that Slade was very closely inspecting the frozen figure of Bolthorn, hands clasped behind his back, walking in midair around him.

"Deathstroke…" he said aloud, "I haven't used that name for many years. And all those who did are dead. Who are you boy?" he asked, reaching for the mask, still obscured by his arms and hair.

Raven flew over to the pair of them, knocking Slade to one side and stopping by Bolthorn. She placed a hand upon his chest and energy washed over the dimly lit Titan as his normal color and motion resumed. He gasped for air and looked up at her.

"Raven?"

"Both turn their attention briefly to Slade, who was slowly advancing towards them, and Raven carried them away in a black burst towards Robin. She revived him too, removing him from mortal danger. She flew out onto a nearby street; the light had assumed the same dim tinge, time frozen here as well…her powers had worked on a very large scale indeed. Her "soul self" rose from the pavement and glided through the urban still life, and both Robin and Bolthorn were ejected to the street when it had moved a safe distance from the underground machine room. Raven resumed her human form and eyed them ruefully as they lay prone, gasping for breath. A cathedral stands at the end of the block.

"What the fuck were that?" Bolthorn asked incredulously, standing up.

"Why is Slade back? Where did he get those powers? How did you stop time?" Robin asked.

"I…I'm not sure."

She raised her torn left sleeve and saw the luminescent rune on her forearm fade out.

"I never wanted this day to come. And when it did, I just wanted it to stop. I guess I got my wish."

"What's happening?" Bolthorn asked, concerned for his beau's plight.

"It's my birthday."

The black figure of Slade appeared on the edge of a nearby rooftop and dived toward her. She took a few steps back toward Robin and Bolthorn as the foe lands. Robin and Bolthorn leapt in front of her.

"Raven, run! Bolthorn, get her to safety!" Robin ordered.

Bolthorn took Raven by the shoulders and guided her away from her tormentor. Robin stepped over to put himself between her and Slade, who just eyed him as if his presence was of no importance whatsoever. The Boy Wonder unloaded on his arch-nemesis with a series of flying kicks that rock the steel-masked head back and forth; the last one sending him sliding far down the block. Despite the ferocity of this assault, Slade was able to straighten up…but his head was twisted at an impossible angle on his neck. He slowly clicked and snapped it back into alignment, the sound of crackling vertebrae making itself quite clear. Robin stared in total disbelief at this piece of skeletal legerdemain. Around Slade's feet, two tongues of flame erupted and entwined into a huge fireball that rocketed toward Robin, hitting him squarely in the face. His yell of pain is heard and a car is blasted into the intersection. Raven and Bolthorn caught sight of this and flew/ran in to help, only to find a solid sheet of flame blocking the approach to the place of worship. Another tongue of flame knocks Bolthorn off his feet and into a building behind them. Slade stepped easily out of the inferno.

"I have a message for you…and I will deliver it, whether you like it or not."

Raven panicked and backed up slowly. Her fear gives way to rage in a twinkling, and she raised her hands to bring a loop of sewer pipe up from underground to snare him.

"Skies will burn." he said, breaking free, "Flesh will become stone."

She levitated mailboxes and parking meters and threw them at him in a desperate attempt to halt his advance…but to no avail as they merely bounced off his body.

"The sun will set on your world, never to rise again."

His form suddenly turned to pure flame and exploded in all directions. Raven's whose eyes darted up and down the street as she tried to figure out where Slade had disappeared to. He rematerialized behind her, she turned to face him with a gasp, and he seized both upper arms in an unbreakable hold. As in the machine room, white light flashed around the gray face, drawn in a sudden, silent contortion as if she were being electrocuted, and she was hurled to the street on her back. When she started to rise, she was shocked to find that the fabric of her outfit was torn away where he touched it; she hastily covered the exposed skin, which now displayed red marks.

"Time won't wait forever. You can't run away from who you are."

She turned to face her tormentor, eyes blazing.

"I can try!"

Two huge slabs of asphalt cracked loose under her influence and flipped up, crushing him. She then set off running toward the cathedral and the flaming chaos that fills the street near it. Just then, Bolthorn regained consciousness and managed to scramble uneasily back to his feet. They both began to search for Robin.

"Robin!"

She pushed one chunk of rock aside and levitated a few others out of the way, but fails to uncover her teammate. Bolthorn desperately threw rock and debris out of the way to find their leader. A huge slab of rubble behind Raven fell away to reveal him pushing it. He was barely able to draw breath after Slade's assault, so they both helped him up and steered him toward the cathedral. Bolthorn stopped, looking over at Raven.

"Ya c'n sod off if ya think I'm going in a bloody church!" he chuckled.

Raven rolled her eyes and they made their way into the warehouse next door, finally stopping amidst some stacked wooden crates. They placed Robin on the floor gently.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this…any of you. But you're in, and you need to know. I need to tell you. When I was born, they looked into my future. On this day, the anniversary of my birth…something is supposed to happen. Something very bad. That's why I…I didn't want to celebrate. But just because you don't have a party doesn't mean it's not your birthday."

Robin groaned and stood up.

"The symbol…on his forehead…what does it mean?"

Before she could answer, the door was blown in off its hinges and Slade stood amidst the clearing smoke. He put his hands together and swept them apart, throwing out a sea of fire that set all three of them tumbling. Robin and Bolthorn dived over a few crates, while Raven ended up on the floor, separated from the two of them. Standing up, she looked about and found Slade crouching by his handiwork.

"It's just you and me now, kid."

In a panic, Raven fled out of the back door and into an alleyway, just as a jet of fire hisses out after her. Slade stepped out a moment later, taking his time.

"You're making this much more difficult than this needs to be."

He threw a fireball that unfolded into a blazing barrier to cut off her escape; she turned back, shielding her face, and found him ambling up.

"The message must be delivered."

Almost without thinking, Raven manifested her "soul self" and flew through the flames. She resumed her usual form on the other side and continued her flight, but Slade was in hot pursuit. Every move she made, he copied without even a hint of stress or effort. Several blocks later, her course carried them into a narrow alley between two buildings; the fiery arms hit the architecture on either side and dissipate, but Slade charged straight on in.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

As she spoke the words, her powers engulf the structures and pull them toward each other until they clash together, reducing Slade to a mass of crushed bones and ruptured flesh and organs Raven hoped. Now in open air, she stopped to look back at the trap she had sprung. Thick dust clouds wafted slowly up from the shifted foundations and ruined masonry. She dipped her head sadly, thinking now of the destruction caused by her desperate gambit, but was rudely interrupted when the upper stories partially blew out and Slade emerged unscathed. The shock of seeing him rooted her to the spot and left her wide open for him to get in a flying tackle. Both crashed into the roof of a circular design, observation deck. As the smoke cleared, Raven hustled away from the impact site and Slade stood erect, his masked face showing nothing less of single-minded determination.

"What you have concealed, you shall become!" Slade yelled, reaching out and grabbing a handful of cloak, ripping it away.

She now lay prone, the back of her leotard split all the way down to her belt, and a pattern of glowing scarlet inscriptions had appeared on the bared skin. With some effort, she turned over to face up at him.

"You have no other choice."

Her eyes blazed; she swirled up into a charge.

"No!"

Black energy surrounded her entire body, but evaporated the instant he held her forearms in his vice-like grip.)

"The message will be delivered. Your destiny shall be fulfilled."

The mark on Slade's forehead imposed itself over the gem on hers as he mimicked her father's words. She let loose with a series of tortured howls as white light poured from both of her eyes. Ancient runes appeared on both of her legs, and more were exposed on her midsection when the cloth covering it disintegrated. The remnants on one arm tore apart, revealing extended marks there as well. The sun and moon cycled rapidly through the sky, which darkened and lightened through the passage of many days. As Raven strained against the mastermind's inflexible grip, her hair lengthened until it was almost to her waist. Finally, he released his grip on her and she dropped to her knees against the night sky, wrapping her arms around her body as if trying to ward off a soul-freezing chill. She unfolded them after a moment and looked down in shock at the markings that covered almost every square inch of her body. The remnants of her uniform resembled a raggedly cut halter-top and briefs, and her wrist guards and bands had completely gone, although her belt remained. Raven looked up, still horrified; her eyes panning slowly across the Jump City skyline…or rather, what remained of it. Every building stood in ruins under a blood-red sky, with the sullenly still bay as their backdrop. Then she saw it…Titans Tower, in complete disrepair, standing at an awkward angle offshore in a sea of lava. The streets below swarm with four-eyes ravens and various other cursed scavengers. Then she sees them…statues depicting Cyborg, the fully human Beast Boy, and Starfire, Each being dragged down by a horde of small creatures with drawn, ghoulish faces and long arms. A fourth figure shows Robin in the same dire situation. The last statue haunted her the most…it was Bolthorn…but he was lying in pieces in the middle of the street, as if he had fallen from a great height, he had had his weapons poised to strike from the looks of the remains. Reluctantly, Raven finally stood.

"No!"

"Yes." Slade sneered, moving closer to her, "Look at it…drink it in…behold the world you are destined to create."

From the horizon, a towering humanoid silhouette stood up among the once-proud structures. No features could be discerned at this distance except for a pair of antlers that sprouted from either side of its head…but Raven knew fine well that it was…even though she didn't want to admit it. A thundering roar from the monstrosity split through the sky.

"No!" Raven cried out, clapping her hands down either side of her head, "I won't do it! This is just a vision. This can't be real!"

Slade softly clasped her upper arms and leaned over her shoulder, talking directly into her ear.

"This is the future…Your future. It began the day you were born, and nothing can stop it. This will come to pass…I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world, Raven…It's written all over your face.

Her eyes widened, blazing white-hot with energy

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Black rings of energy washed up from the roof over her "soul self", causing it to disintegrate into shreds while the sky restored itself to normal night coloration as time, and reality, reset itself to normal. People went about their business, completely unaware that anything out of the ordinary had put their lives on hold for a while. Amidst at all though, still stood Raven her uniform still in tatters, utterly spent by the night's experience and slumped wearily backward in his Slade's arms.

"We'll be in touch." Slade began, about to release his grip on her.

"DEATHSTROKE!"

Slade's eye snapped open and he whirled around on the spot, dropping Raven safely on the rooftop at his feet. Bolthorn stood there, fists clenched at his sides, his legs apart, his hair waving in the breeze. Slade froze when he saw the mask.

"No, it can't be. I ended the line of the Ravagers!"

Bolthorn produced his father's mask and threw it at Slade's feet. Slade looked down at the crumpled object, then back at the masked boy before him.

"That was my brother's mask…"

Bolthorn ripped the mask from his head.

"Aye, if you 'aven't worked it out yet, I'm your brother's son, dipshit! I'm Bolthorn DeFarge, son of Wade DeFarge."

Bolthorn pointed an accusing finger at Slade.

"YOU MURDERED MY FATHER!"

_The fragments of connection died  
Some things just won't fade with time_

After a moment's silence, Slade regained his stoic composure.

"Yes, I murdered your father…and I revelled in every second of it. You should have been there to witness it; the sight of his blood spilling…the sound of his bones breaking, the futility of his screaming…" Slade closed his eye, savouring the memory.

Much to his annoyance though, Bolthorn remained calm and collected.

"I see you've not inherited your father's lack of self-discipline…or is it because you're frightene…?"

Before he could finish, Bolthorn had shoulder charged him in a split second, sending him sprawling. Slade was infuriated to say the least; he was one of the world's deadliest killers, he now had the powers of a deity bestowed upon him…and yet he was taken down by a mere tackle…and his assailant still stood there afterwards, looking calm and collected.

"How…DARE you!" Slade spat through his mask bitterly.

He lunged for Bolthorn with a palm strike, but Bolthorn merely sidestepped him, bringing his elbow down hard into the back of his skull…HARD, sending him to the floor in a crumpled pile at his feet.

_Hide behind a transparent eye  
You can't see me but I can you..._

Slade tried to sweep his feet out from under him…only to have Bolthorn's boot stamp down on his ankle, then the other stamp on his face, the mask denting beneath the force. Bolthorn merely stepped over Slade while the resurrected villain scurried away, nursing his bruised pride.

_Betray without a moment's thought  
Regret nothing but getting caught_

"How? How are you able to strike me down? I must know! You will tell me!" Slade demanded.

"What c'n I say?" Bolthorn smirked, "I 'ave the blessing o' the Gods."

"You will PAY for your insolence!" he cried out, lunging for Bolthorn again.

Bolthorn grabbed his fist as he came for him and drove him into the floor, standing on Slade's shoulder-joint and wrenching his arm backwards, threatening to snap it out of the socket.

"Wait, Bolthorn! Wait!" he pleaded, "I was…I was under contract from someone else to take out your father! It was nothing personal, I loved my brother! Family means everything to me, it always has, and it always will! Please Bolthorn…you're all that I have left…please forgive me!"

There was an uneasy silence between the two of them…just as Raven woke up and Robin arrived to tend to her. They both watched on uneasily at the scene before them.

"Aye…I am all you've got left…considering Grant died trying so hard to impress you and you practically MADE Joey run away from home! Considering it was YOU who murdered my father's mother…face it Deathstroke, you're a cold-blooded murderer!" he said, snapping his arm, "AND YOU'RE NO FAMILY OF MINE!"

_Your time has come and here I stand  
Why should I hold out my hand to you..._

Slade just laughed, sat up, grabbed Bolthorn's free foot and flung him over his head and into the roof, face-first. He snapped his arm back into place.

"Foolish child! Did you honestly think you stood a chance against me? I LET you get this far to draw you into a false sense of security, and now you're MINE!"

He grabbed Bolthorn by the legs again and flung him about the roof, smashing his head and face into the hard surface. Bolthorn had an inexplicable memory lapse from his childhood…as if this had happened to him before…as if this was commonplace every time he and Slade were together…then it hit him; he's suppressed this memory over the years for the love of his father…despite his own suffering.

_I could never turn to you  
Silenced by that look in your eye  
Feel I'm slipping back again_

As he stood over Bolthorn, Robin let out a roar of anger and leapt for Slade. He let loose with a volley of kicks and punches whilst Raven tended to her love. He'd taken quite a beating, and was losing consciousness. No…it couldn't end like this…

'Father…'

_Black cold night I toss and turn I'm sinking, feel so  
...drained  
Shroud me, blind me, sick, weak, empty, drag me  
...into pain  
I tried so hard, don't drown me, bound to me,  
self indulgently ...crazed  
Black as coal, my sunken soul, will it ever be  
...saved?_

Suddenly, he felt gentle nudging and forced his eyes open…and he saw Raven, trying to rouse him into consciousness.

"Hey. he whispered softly.

"Hey." she whispered back.

"Time to pull out t' big guns."

With that, he struggled to his feet and pulled out one of his daggers. He aimed it at Slade, who had Robin by the throat with one hand. He took careful aim and threw the knife, hitting Slade squarely in the chest, white light sprouting from the wound. Slade screamed at the searing pain as he ripped the blade from his chest.

"H…how?" Slade cried out incredulously.

Bolthorn grabbed his Thor's hammer pendant tightly in his fist.

"Like I said, I 'ave the blessings o' the Gods." he replied, pulling his two-handed sword from his back.

With a roar, he charged Slade, slicing into his chest and gut, making more incisions that burned Slade's flesh like white-hot fire, making him scream in agony as he reeled backwards.

_Come on and twist that knife again  
Well I'd like to see you fucking try  
Never going back again_

Suddenly, Robin leapt over Bolthorn's head, kicking Slade squarely in the chest, sending him teetering on the edge of the roof. The two teens looked at each other, nodded, and both landed simultaneous punches into Slade's face, sending him falling from the rooftop with a scream. Slade looked back at the three of them as he fell.

_An answer won't come from me  
Confront your own worst enemy  
What does your mirror see  
Is it time to face up to me?_

Instead of his body smashing into the concrete, Slade merely phased through it. They knew this wasn't the last they'd see of him. The three of them turned and smiled to each other, tired, battered and bruised. Robin finally broke the silence.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**TBC **

Phew! Sorry this one took so long! If you must blame something…blame World Of Warcraft. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you're all enjoying it. I'll get chapter 15 done ASAP.

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!


	15. The Eruption

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE!! ALL MINE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!

Okay, Chapter 15, here we go…

Song: 'The Eruption' by Emperor. Taken from the album 'Prometheus: The Discipline of Fire And Demise'.

**Chapter 15: The Eruption**

* * *

**Later That Evening…**

Raven entered her darkened room, accompanied by Bolthorn. Having just celebrated her 'second' surprise party with the rest of the Titans, she felt…somewhat less anxious. Slade had genuinely frightened her…and as the Titans knew full well, Raven did NOT scare easily. She had requested to be left undisturbed in her room for the remainder of the evening, but her words fell on deaf ears as Bolthorn had point blank refused to leave her alone. Although he may have seemed slightly overprotective, Raven did appreciate his concern, and besides…she hadn't really been alone with him for almost a full day now. As soon as the door shut, Raven found herself being pulled into Bolthorn's chest, strong arms wrapping themselves around her…and he was weeping into her shoulder. After the initial surprise and bewilderment had washed over her, Raven gently returned the embrace, running her soft hands over his back, trying to soothe him.

"Ssssshhhhh." she whispered softly into his ear, "What's wrong?"

"I was so frightened Raven." he sobbed softly into her shoulder.

"Frightened of what?"

He pulled away and looked into her face, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I were frightened I were gonna lose you. I were frightened that Deathstroke wuz gonna 'urt you, or even worse."

He tightened his hold on her, clinging to her as if she were his last lifeline.

"I've lost me father because of 'im. I've lost me mother because of 'im. If I lose you too…I don't know what I'll do…you're the best thing that's ever 'appened to me. If he EVER touches you again, I will NOT be 'eld responsible f'r me actions!" he sobbed bitterly into her shoulder.

Raven was very touched by his protectiveness. Despite the fact he would most likely be incinerated by Slade one-on-one, he would willingly throw himself into the line of fire to protect the woman he loved. She pulled away gently and tenderly kissed his forehead. He took both of her hands in his and kissed them softly, before rubbing his nose against hers.

"What happened wi' you two? Why were you so frightened of him? And why did he bare the mark of…"

Raven quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't say it!!" she panicked, "How do you know…?"

"You're forgetting that I've studied many books on the occult and dark mythology for years."

She blushed at her forgetfulness and nodded.

"Now, I'll ask again; what did Deathstroke show you?"

She hung her head and sighed heavily, turning away from him.

"I…I don't wanna talk about it…I can't explain it." she pleaded, stumbling on her own words.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"But…I can…show you."

Bolthorn stood there, looking confused.

"What do y…"

Before he could finish, Raven spun around, eyes glowing white, and grabbed his face with her hands. He let out a gasp of painful surprise as dark energy coursed through Raven's hands. He felt his mind go numb, his spirit leaving his body, and his vision blur, until he was almost blinded by white light. Then suddenly, his vision darkened to nothingness and he felt himself falling…falling forever. When he finally awakened, he couldn't tell whether or not he'd past out when he hit the ground. He pushed himself up from the rough, cold rock surface…only to feel blistering heat assault him from all directions. He gasped for breath, pulling at his clothes, stumbling in the dark trying to find a way out…until he pushed his way through a pile of rocks and debris, and he emerged into what looked like hell itself; buildings decimated, cars blazing and/or overturned, steel twisted and bent, concrete torn from the ground in chunks, the smell of rotting and burning flesh mingled with suffocating ash. Deformed raven's cawed in a perverted chorus of song as they scavenged and flew amongst the remains of the city. Suddenly, there was an earth-shattering roar as a giant silhouette rose from the horizon. He knew fine well who it was just as well as Raven had. Suddenly, there was another tremendous flash…and he awoke on a cold stone chair. Although…it was more of a throne than a chair…then the shock hit him as he realised that, for some mysterious reason, he was blind in his right eye. He looked around and noticed he was in a cold, dark grey room…well what was left of it…the entire half of the room opposite him had long been torn away, leaving a perfect view of an equally cold and dark wasteland. The city was no longer a flaming inferno, but rather a freezing, barren concrete desert.

_...And after years in dark tunnels  
He came to silence _

There was nothing...

No ravens sounded…in fact there was no form of life at all, save for the chattering of insects and the buzzing of flies, although he could hear a far distant cry for help from time-to-time, or the sound of some scavenger. He reached for his head with his hands to soothe his pounding head…then he noticed his hands; they weren't his…in fact, he was in a completely different body to his own. He spun his head around, looking for some kind of reflective surface…until there suddenly came a huge smash as a brick came through a two-way mirror that had once been a window. He heard some sort of cursing, but couldn't quite make it out…it was a very harsh and brazen insult, that much he could tell. Then the realisation began to sink in; this must be some image of a possible future, a future where Raven's father had destroyed the world.

_  
He realised that the cheering cries of worship  
Were but echoes of his harsh outspoken word  
Reflecting back at him from cold and naked walls_

_In hollow circles fled illusions of wisdom he had heard _

"From nothing came all I ever knew"

He slowly rose from the throne and stumbled towards the edge of the room, surveying the sorrowful scene before him…a city laid to waste…a dream turned to dust…a golden age turned to stone.

_  
And he beheld the ruins  
Of an empire torn apart  
Yet, no grief nor rage did bind him  
Just silent and bewildered  
By the emptiness  
He stumbled off his throne_

He stumbled backwards and fell over a fallen chunk of concrete. He landed hard into the pile of broken glass. He winced…then realised he felt no pain. He reached over for a large piece of the glass and lifted it to his eye-level…and he saw not himself staring back at him…but his arch nemesis, Deathstroke. He screamed and threw the glass against the wall, shattering it. Then the horrible truth sank in…this was Slade's reward for serving Trigon; to be ruler in his name once he had laid waste to the earth, his cruelty and betrayal shown in full; to rule a dead planet for all eternity.

_Suddenly, the walls around him cracked wide open  
And an endless void appeared in flickering, grey light  
"What force, but silence, has deprived me of my coil? _

No trail to guide me. No point of reference in sight."

He held his head in his hands and screamed to the heavens. Was this really the fate that awaited the world? Was this really Raven's destiny? Was this…Ragnarok? He punched his fists through the concrete, smashing his own hands in the process. He found beneath the ruins…damp, wet earth. He clawed his hands around a clump of soil and pulled his fist out. He opened it…and revealed a small flower beginning to blossom…this wasn't the end; this was a new beginning. He clenched his fist around the flower, kissed his fist and wept before plunging it back into the earth.

_  
"By nothing, resurrection will be pure."  
_

From behind him, the brilliant white light appeared again, and he felt himself being pulled into it. He put up no resistance as he was drawn in; although he threw one last glance back at the nightmare future he was leaving behind.

_  
And he beheld the ruins  
Of an empire torn apart  
Wiping dust off his shoulders  
Just silent now  
In this emptiness  
Leaving all behind  
_

He woke up with a start, back in Raven's room, standing exactly where he was before his mind-trip, with Raven's hands still clasping his face. He stumbled and fell backwards, before regaining his composure and wiping the dust off his shoulders.

"Now can you see why I didn't wanna talk?" Raven asked sadly.

Bolthorn looked up at her and nodded before standing up.

"Aye, I do now. But…I saw sommet else."

Raven stepped closer, worry playing across for features.

"What did you see? I have to know Bolthorn.

"I saw…Deathstroke. I mean…I WAS Deathstroke…in the future…after the world's destruction at Trigon's hands. There was nothing left…just a cold, dark empty city, barely any life whatsoever…and Deathstroke had been some sort of…king or ruler…I dunno, me head's still poundin'." he said, reaching for his head as if to emphasise the truth of his last statement.

Raven closed the gap between them and hugged him gently.

"It's okay. We'll leave it until tomorrow. Let's just get some sleep. But not a word of this to the others. Promise?"

"I swear." he smiled back at her sweetly.

They shared a kiss and prepared themselves for bed. Bolthorn moved up behind Raven and wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders. Raven happily wrapped her hands around his.

"Just one thing though." Bolthorn whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Personally, I thought you looked damn fine wit' long hair." he chuckled, nuzzling and kissing her neck.

Raven giggled and wriggled against his touch.

"Down boy." she said monotonously, rolling her eyes.

They kissed again, and feel into a deep sleep…although Bolthorn slept uneasily. He dreamt of being back in that ruined…necropolis that was once Jump City as Slade. He ran through the streets, trying to escape this torment. He ran into a kerb and fell onto his face. He looked into a shiny metal surface and saw his warped reflection staring back at him…but then he noticed the mask was cracked and loosened. Slowly, he reached up and removed the mask…only to reveal, much to his horror, his own face. He spun around on his feet, only to find another mirror in his way…and another…and another…the whole time, he could hear Slade's laughter burning his ears. He shut his eyes and covered his ears, wanting desperately to awaken from his nightmare.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Then it all suddenly stopped. He looked around, and found himself on a deserted street…the mirrors were gone. He slowly began to walk, trying to figure this all out. Was this a prediction of HIS future? Was HE destined to become a victim of the madness that took his uncle all those years ago? Deep down…was he really no better than Deathstroke the Terminator? Were all of his good deeds and sacrifices in vain? He hung his head sadly as he carried on down the street, hearing the cackling laughter echoing through the streets, before he finally awoke from his torment.

Step by step  
Past all past  
Slowly he approached the surface  
Nothing left  
To sacrifice  
The mirrors mocked him on the way

* * *

**TBC**

There ya go then. REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'll get chapter 16 up ASAP.

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. The Acclamation Of Bonds

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Right then, chapter 16, this is where things start to really heat up for the big finale.

Song: 'The Acclamation Of Bonds' by Emperor. Taken from the album 'Anthems To The Welkin At Dusk'.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Acclamation Of Bonds**

The sudden explosions and shattering of glass roused the Titans from their peaceful slumber with a frightened start. Before they knew what was happening, they found themselves overrun by figures in long robes and cowls, outnumbered and overpowered. Then the gas that followed stung their eyes and starved them of air…and then there was no more…just blackness.

A couple of hours later, Bolthorn finally stirred. He rose to his knees, holding his throbbing head, soothing his bruised flesh…as well as his bruised pride…until he finally noticed; Raven was gone.

* * *

Bolthorn had practically dragged the remaining Titans into the common room while they still slept, and now they sat on the semi-circular couch, trying to come to grips with what just happened. Cyborg was sat with his chin resting in his hands trying desperately to think. Beast Boy was pacing around the couch pulling his hair out. Starfire and Robin were attempting to think of a plan of action in this desperate time, while holding each other closely, as if in some effort to take some condolence in each other's company. Bolthorn was doing as Beast Boy was, pacing around the couch…only whilst going through about 10 cigarettes in five minutes.

"Okay, it's pretty obvious who's behind this, right?" Beast Boy spoke up, trying to be helpful.

"Tell us friend Beast Boy, who do you believe is the guilty party?"

"Surely it's gotta be Slade right? I mean, last time he was after her for some reason."

"As good of a theory as that is Beast Boy, I don't think Slade was behind this." Robin reasoned.

"Yeah, I mean since when has Slade ever had help from weird guys in cowls and robes?" Cyborg pointed out.

"Then…who could it be?" asked Starfire.

Bolthorn stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening in realisation.

"Brother Blood!" he cried out, turning to the others, "Think about it; Brother Blood finally emerges from hiding to lead the Church Of Blood after years in hiding, then Deathstroke suddenly comes back from the dead?"

"Coincidence?" Cyborg asked confused.

Bolthorn turned a blackened gaze on him.

"I don't believe in coincidences." he retorted, "Besides, it were sommet that cultist told me. He said 'He means to strengthen the bloodline. Fulfil his true nature; fulfil the destiny of the child of the Eighth Devil. Together, they will cleanse the earth of the non-believers and the unworthy. The Book knows…whatever answers we need I think we'll find in the Book Of Blood. Thankfully, I keep my copy in a well-hidden place, just in case of a situation like this ever occurring."

He bolted out of the room, leaving the curious Titans to ponder his theory. After a few moments, he came back with his copy of the book in hand, flipping through its pages.

"So where did you hide it?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"That's for me to know…and for you…not to know." he replied, grinning at the changeling, before resuming his glancing of the pages, "I've read me way through most of this thing, and I think I'm getting close to…ah! 'Ere we go!"

As Bolthorn's eyes skimmed through the verses, his face became increasingly frightened and pale.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"It says 'When the eighth generation of the High Priest arrives, he will wed the daughter of the Eighth Devil. On that day, his army will travel to this world through his daughter and cleanse the earth of those without faith.'"

There was a very long and uneasy silence that lingered in the room.

"So…who's the Eighth Devil?" Robin finally asked.

Bolthorn looked up at all of them, his face the picture of horror.

"Trigon."

* * *

Raven awoke drowsily…to a thumping headache. She attempted to soothe her temples, only to find her wrists bound in shackles. When the shock finally sank in, she scanned her surroundings with terrified eyes; her wrists and ankles were chained to a huge slab of rock, hanging over an enormous flat cauldron of…blood. The sickly sweet stench of it assaulted her senses, and she had to fight the urge to vomit. Circular stairs descended from the cauldron into a huge, cavernous room, carved out of the solid rock, flaming torches and candles illuminating all around her. From the walls hung various tapestries with symbols of the occult…one in particular, the centrepiece, she knew all too well…the mark of Scath. The room was absolutely teeming with robe-clad figures, their faces obscured by their hoods, reciting some repetitive incantation. Raven suddenly experienced an inexplicable lapse of de ja vu…

Just then, a figure stepped from the shadows, clad in spectacular black and white robes. Raven knew all too well it was Brother Blood, even at a distance; the repulsive sight of his enhanced cybernetic face having lost none of its malice. Raven felt a cold sweat as he approached in proud, dignified strides. It was only then when she averted her gaze away from the approaching figure, that she realised her own garments had been replaced. They looked the same as her usual attire, only they were in the same magnificent and pristine colours as Brother Blood's. The Sleeves were also missing from the shoulders, her cloak was made of black velvet, and attached to the back of the hood where it joined at the neck, the collar was flared. On her white leotard was the mark of Scath, woven into the material in gold and encrusted with red rubies and bloodstones. All in all, she didn't like the look of this. Before she could react, Brother Blood was upon her. He cupped her chin in his hands and lifted her head so he could stare directly into her face.

"So beautiful…" he whispered, in a mixture of admiration and perverted lust.

Raven tore herself away from his hand.

"How did you escape?" she demanded.

Blood simply rolled his eyes and sighed. He raised his arm and motioned for someone to approach. From, the shadows emerged Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo, all with vacant expressions and glowing eyes.

"Once under my control, none are ever free from my grasp."

Raven's eyes widened as she remembered the fight at the bridge little more than a week ago.

"They were a decoy!" she realised.

"And you all flew gallantly to the rescue, like moths to a flame. And now, after all of the preparations, I finally have you…my sweet, beautiful Raven." he said, reaching out to stroke her face with his metallic hand.

Raven recoiled from him in disgust and her eyes glowed dangerously white.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled at him, baring her teeth.

Blood merely leaned forward with a smirk on his face as if to mock her.

"My dear, you're in no position to make any threats."

"Wanna bet? Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Her powers flared violently…only to be stopped dead in thin air and pool outwards around her, like wine being poured into a glass. She looked at Brother Blood, who had merely put up his hand to stop her barrage of power and his eyes glowed a malicious red.

'His power has grown at an extraordinary rate.' she thought to herself.

"Please don't make me do that again." he said mockingly.

Raven struggled against her restraints desperately, but to no avail; she was completely powerless, and at Blood's mercy.

"Your flesh will save this world." he said sinisterly before turning to the rest of his congregation, "You, my loyal followers; YOU are the eighth generation of the High Priest! On this day, you shall bare witness to the union of Blood and the Spawn of our Lord and Saviour, and the judgement and cleansing of this world! ALL PRAISE BROTHER BLOOD!"

A deafening and frenzied cheer arose in the chasm as Blood's followers cheered in blind praise of their demented leader.

"The ceremony begins at sunset, when the foretold one comes; the one who is destined to lead our Lord's armies into battle!"

Raven winced her eyes shut against the echoing roaring and cheering of the crowd. When she braved the chance to open her eyes, she finally saw…

"No…NO! It can't be! Not now! Not today!"

She stared in horror at the glowing markings that covered her body…the same markings that appeared whenever Slade had laid his hands upon her.

"Yes." Brother Blood retorted, "Today is the day Trigon shall be summoned. Today is the day when he shall take his rightful place in the world. Today is the day…" his head hung low so that his face was obscured by long shadows, and his voice became…demonic, "…that this planet dies."

* * *

**A couple of hours later…**

The Titans had gathered in the public library, trying to find out as much information as they could on Trigon. They had skimmed through books on cults, cult rituals and sacrifices, dark folklore…but nothing had come to light. They were now gathered around Bolthorn, who had been reading through his copied version of the Book of Blood.

"Oh! I fear we will not find the answers we seek in time to save Raven." Starfire said worriedly.

Beast Boy threw his book to the ground, crying out in frustration.

"There's GOTTA be something we've missed! There's GOTTA be!" he said, hurriedly gathering together a collection of discarded books to re-read.

He walked over to the table and slammed them down frustrated.

"I've NEVER given up on Raven before, and I'm NOT gonna start now!"

Cyborg walked over and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"We know BB. But we can't let ourselves get worked up so hastily. We've gotta keep our heads together to try and figure out where they took her."

"And besides," Robin cut in, "if you throw yourself into a fight in that state of mind, you'll fight carelessly and lose."

Beast Boy turned on his heel to face his leader, tears of rage welling up in his eyes.

"I don't CARE if I lose or not!" he barked, "If I die trying to save Raven, at least I'll have done ONE thing that I consider to be worthwhile."

Bolthorn walked over to the young changeling and placed a firm hand on his shoulder as he looked down at him proudly.

"Spoken like a true warrior." he smiled warmly at him, "But ya's needn't worry about finding her, listen to this…it sez 'ere 'When their day of judgement arrives, when the High Priest of Blood and the spawn of the Eighth Devil wed, the followers of Trigon will gather at a sacred site, guarded by one who 'as a bonnet of serpents and a petrifying gaze and one who is invulnerable and dwells beneath the waves, both of whom are renowned in the annals of myth and legend, within a great keep of stories and other works of knowledge for all to see.'"

He promptly shut the book and ushered the Titans to follow him. He took them to the mythology section and began to skim through the book spines, running his finger along the varying textures that bound the countless hundreds and thousands of pages together. He stopped on one and pulled the book from its resting place and a whole section of a bookcase swung open beside them, revealing a dark stone passageway. The Titans looked at each other anxiously before entering the abyss before them. They were instantly assaulted by a freezing draft and their ears were greeted by soft winds howling sorrowfully through the ancient masonry. The haunting symbols and hieroglyphs carved into the walls and roof didn't help their morale either. Finally, they came to the top of a spiralling staircase, the same symbols adorning the walls…all the way down…and to the middle of the ceiling.

"Does anyone else feel as though they're being led like lambs to a kebab shop?" Bolthorn quipped, applying his mask.

With those words, they began the agonisingly long descent into the darkness. Flaming torches hung from the walls at regular intervals to mark their descent. Beast Boy and Cyborg scooted alongside Bolthorn, while Starfire floated just behind him.

"Tell us Bolthorn, how were you able to figure out the cryptic clue necessary to reveal this route?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah man, how'd you know which book it was?" Beast Boy cut in.

"Or that it was a book at all?" Cyborg finished.

"Well first of all, the part about the 'great keep of stories and other works of knowledge for all to see' is an obvious reference to a library. The bit about the guardians as well was pretty easy; 'one who 'as a bonnet of serpents and a petrifying gaze is obviously reference to Medusa the Gorgon, who's hair was a mass of snakes and who's gaze could turn any living creature to stone…"

"Or petrify." Beast Boy whispered loudly, catching on.

"…aye, while the bit about 'one who is invulnerable and dwells beneath the waves is reference to the Kraken." He finished.

"So what book was it anyway?" Cyborg asked, pointing to the novel in Bolthorn's hand.

He handed the thick novel to his three inquisitive teammates as they glanced with almost comical disbelief at the title; 'Perseus And The Clash Of The Titans.' Before they could laugh aloud from the irony of it all, Robin signalled for them to halt and be silent.

"Listen."

They carefully leaned over the edge of the stairwell and listened out for any signs of life…and they could hear distant murmuring…long, continuous, monotonous murmuring…almost like chanting. They knew they must be getting close. They quickened the pace down the flight of stairs, not even taking any notice of the symbols and carvings growing frighteningly in size and the smell of congealed blood that emanated from them as the voices got louder. Finally, they saw the bottom of the spiralling stairwell, and the sound of the chanting pounding in their ears as it echoed and reverberated from the stone and rock. They finally stepped onto a smooth, hard surface, in front of a huge archway, that led into an enormous chamber, with tapestries and symbols decorating the walls, as well as many giant statues of robe-clad figures keeping silent vigil over this shrine of decadence. Before them was an entire horde of followers of Brother Blood's twisted will. At the far end, they could easily spot the three former H.I.V.E. students, their eyes glowing red, acting as bodyguards for Blood himself, who had his back turned to the congregation…then they saw what his attention was focused one…Raven. She was in ceremonial garments that looked similar to Bloods, and she looked physically and psychologically drained…she'd also been beaten, as the bruises on her face showed. That was as much as Beast Boy and Bolthorn could take. They ran forwards, preparing themselves for the fight of their lives. Robin called after them, but it was too late.

"WAIT! WE NEED TO FORMULATE A PLAN OF ATTA…"

Fuck the planning Robin! Raven's in trouble!" Beast Boy cried out, his fangs growing to an abnormal size…before he transformed into the Beast.

By this time of course, the congregation's full attention was on the intruders.

"Attack my followers! Destroy the usurpers! SO COMMANDS BROTHER BLOOD!"

As if his words were a spark of flame next to an open fuel pump, the room exploded in a wave of humanity whose only goal was to engulf and overcome the Titans. Bolthorn began to swing Widow-maker around his head as he prepared himself to leap into the fray. With an almighty crash, Bolthorn and Beast Boy found themselves in the thick of it, and the bodies and limbs began to fly. Not having any other choice now, the remaining three Titans launched their assault on the cult followers who were closing in behind their reckless teammates.

"You're too late Titans!" Blood called out mockingly, "The ceremony is almost complete! I need only offer a sacrifice, and the prophet shall come fourth!"

"What prophet?" Robin yelled out, fighting his way out of a hold.

"The one who'll lead the armies of Trigon!" Bolthorn yelled, having discarded Widow-maker for a scimitar and a two-headed flail he called a 'Gute Nacht'.

Blood turned his back to the battle and began to chant in a long forgotten tongue. Suddenly, a flaming and bloody portal was torn open in the far wall. Blood turned back to them, a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"All that is needed now for Trigon's army to step fourth is a sacrifice of blood!"

He then pointed to the three H.I.V.E. students, who, without a word or a quip, made their way towards the portal.

"Stop!" Robin cried out, using a grappling rope to fly over the crowd and land at the foot of the stairs, "You can't do this! I won't let y.."

Before he could finish, he was overcome and pulled back into the chaotic battle. Blood turned his back to him.

"Watch me."

With a final wave of his hand, the three enslaved former students stepped into the void, vanishing from sight…and that plane of existence. That was all the Titans could take; they all went into a frenzy and cut the room in two, dividing the followers utterly. They made their dash for Raven, only to have Blood stop them with his corrupt power.

"NO! You shall NOT take my bride from me! If I do not wed her, our Lord's passageway to this world will be severed!"

The Titans screamed in agony and fell to their knees. They all looked up, and saw Raven staring back at them, new hope glistening in her tear-stained eyes. With an almighty cry of primal instinct, they struggled back to their feet and slowly marched on forward, much to Blood's dismay. He tried to unleash more of his power, but to no avail, as nothing could stop the Titan's agonising advance. Bolthorn turned a hateful glare to him.

"S-s-she's not…your bride…she's MY LOVE!" he roared and lunged forward with his last ounce of strength.

He landed in the pool of blood, and desperately struggled to stand…but to no avail…he was too weak. Blood smirked triumphantly, only to be blasted from the side by Cyborg, which sent him hurtling through the air. Robin looked over to Bolthorn, who was covered in blood.

"We'll distract Brother Blood, you get Raven down from there!"

Bolthorn nodded and waded over to the love of his life, who was staring at him incredulously.

"'Ello luv!" he said exhausted.

He pulled and cut desperately at the bonds that held her feet in place.

"It's okay, I'll take it from here." she said monotonously.

He looked up to argue with her, but stopped when he saw her face; her eyes had duplicated and were glowing red, and her hood had somehow adorned her face. Bolthorn stepped backwards hurriedly as the bonds that held her to the rock shattered and she grew to an enormous size. Tendrils of black energy burst forth from beneath her black cape. With an almighty roar, she ascended above the crowd of cultist followers, who were now cowering before her. Suddenly, in a flash of black and white energy, a vast swarm of four-eyed ravens flew forth and attacked the congregation, sending panic rife throughout the hall.

_Vide, ravens caw in reverence.  
Anthems to the Welkin at dusk.  
In celebration of the few, the kin,  
Beyond flesh, beyond words.  
Those of the core, beyond gods,  
As gods received._

As the room beneath her descended into chaos, Raven floated forward slowly, proudly poised, looking radiant and elegant as she went, her black velvet cloak flowing behind her like rippling waves in an unseen wind. Lightning crackled in her hands as she looked upon the sea of putrid humanity below her, her face the picture of scorn and distain. She let out a roar of rage that sounded…demonic. As if to emphasise this, black wings sprouted from behind her and a monstrous-looking four-eyed raven cawed into the sky above her…the entire entity engulfed her…yet she was in control, as lightning and fire erupted from her hands.

_I float among them  
On wings once broken,  
Now gleaming black.  
I share their song  
Of words unspoken.  
Cries of the past._

Her cloak flew open to reveal…blackness…not just any blackness…this was the sort of blackness that…simply should not be. Winds howled and a freezing chill came as a shock to the senses. The tendrils of black energy that had sprouted from beneath her cloak now reached out and grabbed at random members of the congregation like tentacles of an mythical sea creature of old sailor's tales. They were dragged into the void within her cloak, never to see the light of day again. Raven smiled…an evil smile and laughed sadistically beneath her breath.

_In times of fiendish tempest  
Bloodlust turns against the coil.  
Hungry for the fall,  
I greet the pit.  
Blind Savage  
Cursing Life._

She descended to the ground, the remaining members of the congregation, including Blood himself, being held above her head…screaming…crying out…begging for mercy. A mercy she was not prepared to grant after her ordeal…until she felt soft hands gently clasp her shoulders. She gasped and spun herself around to find…Bolthorn and Beast Boy…with the rest of the Titans standing behind them, watching on in horror.

"That's enough Raven!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Come on luv, let's go 'ome."

Her eyes returned to normal and she collapsed. Beast Boy and Bolthorn caught her and held her firmly in their arms. The remaining congregation came crashing to the ground in heaps. The rest of the Titans gathered around her and they shared in a comforting and relieving group hug, engulfing Raven in the caring love they shared for her. Raven was moved to tears.

"Thank you…friends." she sobbed weakly.

_Yet, at the moment of my final step  
The hands and golden chains are given.  
Bidding me  
That which can not be deprived:  
The bonds of trust and unity,  
Till the end._

The celebrations were cut short when the portal that had been opened flashed brightly. Every head in the room turned and watched on expectantly, waiting for the end to finally come.

…a silhouette appeared within the portal, becoming darker as it approached.

"And lo!" Brother Blood cried out, stretching his arms to the heavens, rising to his feet, "He who shall lead the armies of Trigon approaches!"

The figure finally emerged from the portal…and the Titans were beside themselves. Bolthorn's face twisted in anger.

"DEATHSTROKE!"

Slade stood there, his hands clasped behind his back, staring a hole through the Titans.

"Hello Bolthorn…Raven…Titans…it's so good to see you again." he crooned sickeningly.

Brother Blood immediately interjected.

"Forgive me master, but I was unable to carry out the ceremony. Our Lord and saviour cannot pass through into our world!"

Slade merely shook his head and raised his hand.

"Not so Brother Blood. It is not entirely necessary for you to wed; Trigon can still cross over into this world if offered a suitable…" he paused while he looked at the Titans, his eye narrowing, "…sacrifice."

The Titans looked around to suddenly realise that they were surrounded again, and the crowd began to close in on them. Suddenly, Raven ascended into the air, her eyes glowing a brilliant white.

"NO! You will NOT harm my friends! I won't let you! NEVER!"

With that final scream, the room was consumed in blinding white light. The Titans felt as though some unseen force was engulfing them…they opened their eyes and looked up. They saw that Raven had engulfed them in her protective aura, and she looked down at them.

_Brethren and sisters of my circle,  
I acclaim thee all.  
When guiding stars are clouded and deranged,  
Fear not to take my hand._

_The bonds of trust and unity.  
As gods received  
Till the end._

Raven then teleported them out of the chasm and back to the tower. They all landed in a heap in the common room, apart from Raven, who gently floated to the ground. The Titans stood up and brushed themselves off. Raven still looked worried.

"What's up Rae?" Cyborg inquired, "We beat 'em. It's over…right?"

Raven sighed heavily, her head hung low.

"No, it's not over."

She looked back up at them sadly.

"This is inevitable…Trigon will pass through the portal, and there's no stopping him…today is the day…the day that my father destroys the world."

The Titans looked around in horror at each other. Beast Boy stepped forward abruptly.

"But that doesn't mean we can't try to stop him." he said defiantly.

"Please, you don't stand a chance!" Raven pleaded, "It's impossible."

"We've accomplished the impossible before." Robin argued.

"You don't know who you're dealing with here!"

"Neither does he." Bolthorn added, "Besides, I know something that'll help. Everyone get to the roof."

* * *

"Forgive me master!" Brother Blood pleaded on his knees, "We WILL recapture her, and the ceremony shall be complete!"

"As I said previously Blood, the daughter of Trigon is not necessary now…that explosion of power she unleashed when she was released from her bonds was very sufficient to hasten his coming, along with the blood sacrifice you offered so generously. All we need now…is one more sacrifice."

"Of course! Take any of my flock! As many as you need!" he screamed manically.

Slade looked unmoved by his words, and turned his head slowly to the crowd of followers on their knees, praying to their lord for forgiveness.

"What? Them?" Slade asked mockingly.

As if that were an automatic cue, demons and beasts of flame leapt from the portal, attacking the screaming crowd, ripping them to pieces, scorching their flesh, turning them to ashes.

"W…w…what are the…?" Blood screamed out in horror.

"Do not be concerned Blood; your devotion to the will of Trigon has not gone unnoticed…you have served him well."

Blood sighed with relief and stood up, turning to the demons and beasts that now occupied the room, and extended his arms to the heavens.

"Your deeds have served our Lord well! By sacrificing my congregation, you have surely sealed this world's fate by granting Trigon the gateway to this world! The day is ours! ALL PRAISE BROTHER BLOOD!"

Suddenly, he found himself being swarmed, and hoisted above the surging crowd of monstrosities. Blood screamed out for them to stop, but to no avail.

"Slade! What are you doing!"

"Your congregation was not the sacrifice Trigon desired! My army eliminated them because they lacked true faith."

"But then…who will…?"

"As I said previously Blood…" he said, his eye narrowing menacingly, "…Trigon only requires…one…more…sacrifice."

* * *

**TBC**

PHEW! Finally, I thought I'd NEVER get this chapter done!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Okay, this story's almost finished now, just a couple more chapters, and hopefully I can get started on me Christmas special. I'll get chapter 17 up ASAP!

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!


	17. A Blaze In The Northern Sky

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Chapter 17, the final battle's about to begin.

Song: 'A Blaze In The Northern Sky' by Darkthrone. Taken from the album 'A Blaze In The Northern Sky'.

As before with the chapter 'Jaktens Tid', I decided there wasn't really much point in writing in the lyrics as well, considering they don't really have anything to do with the story at all. I chose the title of the song though as I thought the FEEL of it suited the atmosphere of what I was trying to achieve perfectly.

The story continues…

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

The Titans stood upon the roof of Titans Tower, shuffling uncomfortably as the cold breeze swept right through them. The sky had become disturbingly dark, and long shadows fell over the city. Starfire shivered involuntarily from the cold. Robin noticed immediately and held her close to him. Raven looked over to see Cyborg placing a reassuring hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. The young changeling looked terrified, as though he sensed some unseen and unspeakable fate. She gently laid her soothing hands around his shoulders and pulled him into a tender hug. He looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"Any time." she smiled back.

Bolthorn stood before them, unnerved by the rising chill as he prepared his alter. He had gone to great efforts to prepare for an event such as this. The alter itself was a huge slab of solid rock atop of a stone pedestal. Bolthorn had adorned it with a large silver replica of Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor, a couple of books, a drinking horn, and a large clay jug full of mead. At either side of the alter was a wooden staff inscribed with ancient Nordic runes, and Bolthorn's sword. He took a step back and turned to his companions.

"Remember, just as I instructed, aye?"

The other Titans nodded sternly. Bolthorn turned back to the alter and exhaled sharply. Then, suddenly, he grabbed his sword and held its tip to the North.

"SVERD! HELGA VE THETTA OK HINDRA ALLA ILLSKA!"

He proceeded to repeat the incantation to the East, South, and West. A faint blue glow appeared around them, crackling with power…a protective barrier. Again facing North, Bolthorn pointed his sword skywards, then downwards. He then placed his sword against the altar.

"I CONSECRATE AND MAKE HOLY TO THE SERVICE OF TYR THIS ALTAR AND PLACE OF SACRIFICE, BANISHING FROM IT ALL INFLUENCES WHICH ARE UNHOLY OR IMPURE! MAY OUR MINDS IN THIS CONSECRATED PLACE LIKEWISE BE DEVOTED, AS IS OUR WILL, TO THE SERVICE OF TYR, VALIANT AND WISE! AS THE GOD HEIMDALL GUARDS BIFROST BRIDGE, MAY THIS PLACE BE WARDED AGAINST ALL FORCES UNHARMONIOUS TO OUR PURPOSE HERE THIS DAY!"

There was a distant rumbling of thunder as the winds began wisp wildly.

"TYR! ANCIENT SKY-GOD! TIWAZ! SHINING ONE! UST GOD! GOD OF BATTLE! ONE-HANDED GOD! GOD OF THE JUDICIAL ASSEMBLY! SWORD-COMPANION! WEAPON-OATH GOD! WOLF-BINDER! SAXNOT! GOD WHOSE VERY NAME MEANS "GOD"! WE CALL UPON YOU TODAY, INVITING YOU TO BE PRESENT AT OUR BLOT TONIGHT! WE GATHER TO HONOR THOSE WHO, AFTER YOU, ARE CALLED TYR-WISE AND TYR-BRAVE!"

The rumbling of the thunder grew louder as the storm encroached. Lightening lit the sky and the winds howled. Bolthorn picked up one of the thick books and opened it at the marked pages.

"Fearless and proud I stand firm to protect my kin! The front of the fight is my chosen place!

The battle god has one hand

He gave the other to the wolf

A fair swap

A hand for a binding

And the wolf will stay tied

Until the end!

The battle god rules courts and councils

They too defend the order!"

The blue protective field around them crackled and hummed even louder and more brilliantly, as Bolthorn carefully replaced the first book and picked up the second.

"When two armies meet: we shall think of you!

When November calls: we shall sing of you!

Your glory is like crystal, reflecting the sun's rays;

Your banners rise again, on Heroes' day!

In our comrades' arms: we shall dream of you!

When the war horn sounds: we shall be with you!

Your memory leads us on, never to decay;

With us once again, on Heroes' day!

On Heroes' day!

When on Vigrid's plain, we shall rise with you!

When on Vigrid's plain, we shall fight with you!

Your honour stands unbroken; your swords point the way;

On heroes' day."

There was a blinding flash of sheet lightening that lit the sky, bright as day, and the clouds above them began to swirl as though a huge cyclone were forming above them. Bolthorn picked up the third book and began to recite. The Titans took a step closer, their faces etched with some inexplicable steely determination.

"Hear you my rede and my counsel, hail to them that listen! Now do we honour our warriors and our heroes. We honour those of our folk felled by war Their noble blood, bright as Thor's poppy, has enriched Midgard's soil in every quarter! We honour those whose names have come to us through the ages, and those names we do not recall! We honour the women and children who were taken by conflict from Midgard! To all our war fallen we give honour! Hail to them!"

The Titans took a sharp breath and cried out in one voice.

"HAIL TO THEM!"

The thunder now shook the very foundations of the tower, and an eerie glow began to emanate from the centre of the swirling clouds, like the colour of sunlight…but with a more omnipotent feel to it. Bolthorn gently replaced the book and picked up his staff. He then looked towards the sky.

"Tyr, when you made your great sacrifice to keep Fenris imprisoned, you did so to protect the fate of all worlds! When the beast was running rampant throughout Midgard, Odin commanded the Dwarves to make a chain of Gleipnir – fashioned from the footstep of a cat, the roots of a mountain, a woman's beard, the breath of fishes, the sinews of a bear, and a bird's spittle! Fenris, ultimately, could not refuse to test the chain, fearing his own strength and courage would be doubted. However, he suspected treachery, and asked in turn that as a token of good will from the Gods, one of you would place an unprotected hand in between his jaws! Only you had the courage to step forth and accept! Fenris was chained and he struggled against his bonds, but they proved to be too strong even for him, and in the struggle, you lost your hand to the beast! So the Gods carried the beast to the rock Gioll at the gates of Hel, and placed a sword in his mouth so that he may never strike again! Tyr! We face trials similar to yours in our everyday lives! We must constantly put ourselves in danger to protect what we hold dearest to us, and defend that which is right and just in the world! We defend against the beasts that would strike us down today, as we continue to do so for as long as we draw breath! We are defenders of the innocent! We are the guardians of justice! We are the night born hunters of the corrupted! And we shall defend all that is dear to us no matter the cost, UNTIL THE END!"

The very clouds themselves began to glow with the same eerie light, and in the sky, they could see apparitions and silhouettes of warriors riding across the heavens, hear the pounding of hooves, the brandishing of steel, and the cry of men and horses alike. Bolthorn picked up the large drinking horn and jug, and filled the horn with mead.

"TYR, NOW AS IN ANCIENT TlMES, WE GATHER TO lNVOKE YOU! AND OFFER YOU SACRIFICE! NOT OF BLOOD, FOR ENOUGH OF IT IS SHED, NOR AS AN APPEASEMENT FOR WE STAND IN GOOD STEAD WITH YOU, BUT RATHER OF THE SACRIFICE OF OUR HUMAN EFFORTS, OUR STRUGGLES, AND OUR DEVOTION! MAY IT AID US, GODS AND HUMANKIND ALIKE IN OUR FIGHT AGAINST THOSE WHO WOULD WAGE WAR AGAINST ASGARD, OR SEEK TO BRING GRAY SLAVERY TO MIDGARD. TYR, ACCEPT OUR SACRIFICE, NOT AS FROM SLAVES, FOR WE HAVE NO MASTER, BUT AS A SIGN OF OUR COMMUNION AND KINSHIP WITH YOU AND WITH EACH OTHER!"

Bolthorn elevated horn of mead to the sky, offering it to Tyr. The colour of the cyclone changed to steel blue, and the clouds swirled wildly, the winds lashed at them from all sides, the waves punished the shore of the island relentlessly, the thunder shook the very foundations of the earth, the lightening lit the night sky to daylight, the armies of dead heroes stood ready among the heavens…it was as though the very elements of both worlds were in a completely destructive frenzy. They all suddenly felt a warmth rush through them; the offering had been accepted. Bolthorn lowered the horn and signed it with Tyr's rune three times, while intoning the rune's name.

"TIWAZ! TIWAZ! TIWAZ!"

The blue glow in the sky intensified, and the clouds…and everything else around it seemed to be sucked into the brilliant light, as though it was charging itself up. Bolthorn held the horn to the sky and quoted from the Old Icelandic Rune Poem:

"TYR IS THE ONE-HANDED GOD

AND THE LEAVINGS OF THE WOLF

AND THE RULER OF THE TEMPLE."

A ray of blue light shone brilliantly over the tower, and the protective circle crackled and sparked as if out of control.

"TYR, YOU HAVE RECEIVED OUR SACRIFICE, SYMBOLIZED BY THE MEAD IN THIS HORN! POUR NOW YOUR MIGHT AND BLESSINGS INTO IT, MAKING IT FOR US A TRUE INSTRUMENT OF INSPIRATION, THAT WE MAY GROW CLOSER TO YOU, AND TO EACH OTHER. BY SHARING IT AMONG US!"

A brilliant stream of blazing steel-blue energy shot down from the cyclone in the sky, sending a shockwave throughout the tower and its surroundings, flowing into the horn of mead that Bolthorn was struggling to keep held aloft; this was Tyr's power blessing…his strength…his power…the power of a God. Bolthorn quickly grabbed an evergreen twig, and sprinkled himself and the alter with the blessed liquid. Then, going clockwise, he sprinkled each of the Titans with it, saying:

"I GIVE YOU THE BLESSING OF TYR!"

Bolthorn held the horn to the sky.

"HAIL TYR!"

And proceeded to drink from it. Then he passed the horn to each of the Titans, and they did as he had. They instantly felt a great surge of power rushing through them, as well as an insatiable lust for battle. Once the sacred liquid was drained, Bolthorn replaced the horn on its stand on the alter.

"THE SACRIFICE IS DONE! MAY IT STRENGTHEN US IN DEVOTION TO THE GODS OF OUR ANCESTORS, AND RENEW IN OUR HEARTS THE DETERMINATION TO LIVE AS WORTHY KINSMEN OF TYR! MAY WE STRUGGLE WITH ALL THE GREATER RESOLUTION TO LIVE FREE -WITH COURAGE, WITH TRUST IN OUR STRENGTH, AND HONORING THE BONDS OF KINSHIP, UNTIL WE BE GATHERED TO THE GODS! TYR, WE THANK YOU FOR YOUR PRESENCE! AS YOU WEND YOUR WAY BACK TO ASGARD, CARRY WITH YOU THE SENTIMENTS AND THOUGHTS OF US HERE IN MIDGARD. PRAISE TO YOU, TYR! FAREWELL!"

Bolthorn took up the sword and, beginning in the North and going clockwise, called Tyr's name at the four corners, and then, facing the alter, pointed sword up, then down, calling Tyr's name each time. He placed the sword against alter and took a step back.

"The Blot has ended."

The glow of the clouds faded and the cyclone began to dissipate. The thunder grew distant, the glow of the circle withered and faded, and the winds died gradually, until finally, the Titans were stood upon the tower in complete silence. Bolthorn turned to face them. A look of determination etched on his face…a determination reflected by each of his brothers and sisters in arms. Then, he raised the sword to the sky, and in a blood-chilling cry, screamed:

"TO WAAAAAAR!"

* * *

**TBC**

PHEW! Finally, I thought I'd NEVER get back to this story! Again, I cannot apologise enough for taking so long to update, or thank you all enough for your patience. I'll TRY and get chapter 18 done ASAP.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!


	18. The Final Battle Begins

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Chapter 18…at long last ;

I'm sorry it's been so long since I last posted anything. My personal life, as usual, has been a major roller coaster. What with cars breaking down, work, the recent passing away of my Grandmother…and the fact I'm now completely addicted to World Of Warcraft. Plus, although I knew how I wanted to finish the story, I couldn't think of the words to use to get it across. So I apologise if this chapter is a bit rushed. But I'm back now, and hopefully I'll be writing more often.

The story continues…

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Final Battle Begins.**

The mercilessly scorching air was rife with choking fumes of sulphur, as flames swept and erupted from pits of molten magma, or from the cracks in the bare rock, and yet he did not cry out for a drop of water or seek the shade, for he felt nothing. Not the heat singing and cracking his skin…not the dryness in his mouth…not even the air filling what was left of his lungs. Slade stood as a commanding officer would, overlooking his troops, as demons born of the very fire itself gathered in mass, preparing for the final conquest of Earth. Behind him, the portal to Earth, wide open, crackling with power and swirling chaotically. Beside him, stood his master, his face the very picture of arrogance personified, his eyes as cold as the darkest abyss, his body surging and brimming with unspeakable power…for he was evil incarnate…he was Trigon. His eyes suddenly snapped wide open and everything went deathly silent. Slade looked to his master.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I sense an incredible surge of power…something has…disrupted the balance…they're coming. The fools are actually coming to meet their own destruction!" he scoffed, "My daughter will help me conquer this world after all! With her powers combined with the sacrifices I have received…my conquest of this world will be absolute!"

Slade moved from his position beside Trigon, and knelt before him.

"The hour is near. It's time for my payment."

There was a moment of silence.

"Payment? For what?"

His eyes narrowed sinisterly.

"The gem returns of her own free will. You did not deliver her."

Slade leapt to his feet.

"We had a deal. I held up my part of the bargain!"

Trigon merely laughed at his pleas. Overcome with rage, Slade launched a barrage of fireballs at the demon deity, only for them to burst harmlessly against his chest. Trigon held his hand aloft in front of him and Slade found himself elevated, flames consuming his body.

"I granted you these powers, and I can take them away!"

Slade releases a cry of sheer agony and his body is systematically torn apart in the flames, and he vanishes into complete nothingness.

"A minor setback. Now…onwards to triumph!"

And with that, Trigon and his army began to advance through the portal…

* * *

**Back in the real world…**

The Titans slowly disembarked from the T-ship and waded up to the beach, silent determination etched on their faces. There were no words uttered, no words of comfort or support, no bad jokes in an attempt to ease the devastating tension that was so rife in the night sky, for they all knew what was to be done…what they were about to face…and they had new-found strength and hope. They advanced in single file up a small flight of stairs leading to the edge of the city. They stopped in the middle of a long, wide street, gazing towards their destination; hidden from their line of sight, but illuminated by a steadily growing orange light, was where they would face their fiercest opponent. The breeze that blew past them carried the stench of sulphur.

"He's here." Raven said cryptically.

The ground began to shake violently…cracks raced along the ground as tarmac and concrete splintered and ruptured…the breeze that was blowing had now become a full-force gale. The eruption that followed sent a shockwave powerful enough to shatter every window within a three-mile radius, throw the Titans to the ground, and sent huge tidal waves heading out to sea. Although Beast Boy's initial thoughts were to respond with "Thank you captain obvious", he decided against it. In the distance, the black silhouette of Trigon stood abruptly, raising his hands to the blood-red sky and let out a deafening roar of triumph, before proclaiming:

"The Earth…is MINE!"

The Titans regained their footing, seeing Trigon's army advance upon them as their city began to burst into flames.

"Over our dead bodies!" Bolthorn roared, holding Widow-maker aloft before slamming it into the ground.

Robin stepped forward, beginning the charge with the eagerly awaited command:

"Titans, GO!"

The six brave teenagers charged forth into the fray. They lay into their demonic foes with a barrage of starbolts, sonic cannon blasts, explosives and varying other projectiles. Thanks to the blessings of the war God Tyr, the Titans cut a swath through the wall of flaming demonic entities. Even as the enemy surrounded them, they did not waver, and continued to fight with a ferocious…and almost barbaric determination. The Titans then all stood back-to-back and the enemy closed in…just as they wanted.

"Now Raven!"

With Robin's words, Raven's power engulfed the fire hydrants all down the streets and the demons were engulfed by huge torrents of water falling from the sky. The Titans shielded themselves from the smoke that sprung into the sky like a hot, sticky, suffocating wave. As the smoke cleared, they found themselves stood facing Trigon himself.

"A minor setback." he gloated, "You realize the futility of…"

Before he could finish, Raven had teleported herself up to his face.

"Just shut up!"

And with that, she used her powers to bring the four surrounding skyscrapers crashing down on her father. Not even Trigon could stand that kind of weight, and fell violently, as hundreds and thousands of tons of glass, steel and concrete came crashing down on him. The other Titans knew this wouldn't stop Trigon, but they knew it would enrage him… which was exactly what they wanted. No matter who the opponent may be, even if it were a God, if your opponent loses control of their anger, they become careless and foolish. And in doing so, they will eventually make a mistake. So rather than cheer and cry out for joy, the Titans proceeded to laugh, mock and loudly taunt the demonic deity, making slanderous remarks and making rude gestures (Bolthorn and Beast Boy went as far as to show him a 'full moon'). As expected, Trigon burst fourth from the wreckage in a blaze of fury, roaring fiercely.

"How dare you! Pathetic mortals!"

Raising both his hands to the sky, an army four times the size he'd originally brought with him sprung forth from the ground.

"Worthless excrement! Prepare for your destruction!"

"Err…anyone got any other ideas?" asked Cyborg.

"I too am open for suggestions." quipped Starfire.

Beast Boy's eyes darted wildly back and forth before looking to each of his companions.

"Dudes?"

"Keep fighting." Robin answered.

Raven had a sudden realization.

"Summoning this army has drained a lot of what was left of Trigon's strength from the journey to Earth. He has to rest and regain his power."

Bolthorn grinned from ear to ear.

"Music to me ears, luv. Robin? Can I say the line? Just this once?"

"Be my guest." Robin grinned.

"Titans, SMEG 'EM!"

With Bolthorn's words, the Titans once more launched themselves at the enemy, slowly cutting a path towards Trigon. As they came closer to their intended target, the onslaught of demons became heavier as they all closed in around them in a huge, suffocating wedge. As fiercely as they fought, they soon began to grow weary and sluggish. Eventually they were overpowered and captured. They were all brought before Trigon and held sternly by the demons. Raven was held aloft by unseen forces and ascended to Trigon's side against her will. Her demonic father gazed at her.

"You were foolish to delay the inevitable. Now your friends will suffer for your defiance!"

"NOOOOO!" raven wept as Trigon's eyes began to glow dangerously.

The Titans braced themselves for Trigon's wrath, as the glow became more intense, and energy crackled around his eyes. But before he could strike the final blow, a crack of thunder ripped through the air and a bolt of lightning sprung from the heavens and hit the ground before the demon God. The bolt crackled and sparked, then split in the middle, creating a swirling portal. With a piercing battle cry, an all-too familiar face sprung fourth from the void, a sword crackling with white-hot power. The Titans watched flabbergasted as he sailed through the sky and swiped the sword directly across the eyes of Trigon, causing the giant to cry out in agony, which resulted in him releasing his hold on Raven, as well as his army withering and vanishing into the ether. Bolthorn ran to catch Raven, and he and the other Titans looked up in complete disbelief at the man who was hacking and stabbing at the eyes of Trigon.

"It couldn't be…" Robin almost whispered.

Bolthorn took a step forward and his eyes widened in shock as the realization sunk in.

"Deathstroke?"

* * *

**TBC **

CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAAAA! I've still got it!

Again, I apologise for taking so long to update. I feel cheeky for asking this, but PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if you're all still interested.

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!


	19. Summoning Redemption

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Right, Chapter 19, let's get cracking!

Song: 'Summoning Redemption' by Morbid Angel. Taken from the album 'Gateways to Annihilation'.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Summoning Redemption**

Of all the possibilities that could have occurred throughout the course of the battle to decide the final and ultimate outcome of mankind, the absolute LAST thing any of the Titans could have predicted was Slade, their arch nemesis, aiding them in their apocalyptic struggle against Trigon. He hacked at the eyes of the usurper deity with without mercy, blood spurting into his face...a face contort with rage...a face of a man seeking vengeance. Unfortunately, whatever sense of power Slade held over Trigon was short lived, as the four demonic eyes suddenly glared at him...then fired an intense beam of energy and light at him, making Slade scream in unimaginable agony. The six youths stared in complete horror at the sight before them, as Slade's body fell from the heavens in an unconscious state, until it crashed into the earth's crust with an almighty impact. The Titans returned their focus to Trigon...only to see the demigod fall to his hands and knees. He grasped desperately at his eyes, crying out in pain, weakened by Slade's assault. As they planned for the next assault...

"Bol...thorn."

The Titans looked over to the crippled body of Slade to see his gaze locked on his distant nephew. Bolthorn stared at the twisted visage uneasily before approaching him cautiously.

"I know...you want me dead..."

"Well THAT'S an understatement!" Bolthorn exclaimed.

"But wait!" he pleaded "Before I leave this plain for good..." he reached up painfully with his twisted arms, pulling at his mask, "…there's so much I need to tell you."

Bolthorn was shocked to see the face he'd tried to forget since his childhood...the parted silver hair…the goatee…the missing eye. The Titans cautiously gathered around the mangled visage of their mortal enemy, their glances uneasily shifting between him and the weakened Trigon.

"Don't worry..." he gasped painfully, "he won't...regain his strength...for a while (cough) " small traces of blood spattered from his mouth and trickled slowly down his lip and cheek, "At least...long enough...for me to...say what...needs to be said."

"Why are you helping us?" Raven demanded.

"Yeah, as far as memory goes, you've been trying to kick our butts since day one." Beast Boy interjected.

"That was...before our...disagreement (cough)."

* * *

Slade felt a sudden rush of cold take its hold of him as he regained consciousness. He felt the unwelcoming dust and stone against his skin and...skin? He jerked himself uprights and inspected his hands...but the surrounding darkness thwarted any attempts marvel at his newly acquired humanity. But he felt the cold run through him...gone was his armour, and in its place was naked, living flesh. He felt his face, only to find the mask was gone, his hands running over facial hair and bristle.

"Am I...?"

"Dead?"

Slade stood abruptly; searching in the surrounding blackness for the source of the mysterious voice, only to realise there was nobody else there.

"Who's there!?" Slade demanded.

"Oh, I think you know me all too well"

He turned abruptly at the sound of that long forgotten…yet all too familiar voice. His vision strayed to and fro in an attempt to find its source. He felt his heart racing...

"Show yourself!"

"As you wish." came the voice from directly behind him.

Slade spun around to find a large figure stood before him in what looked like a monk's robe, a large cowl obscuring his face. He carried a flaming torch in his left hand, which even then, only burned with a very dull glow. Although Slade welcomed the smell of burning wood, the silence between the two figures was unnerving. Only the sound of Slade's breathing, and the hypnotic rhythm of the crackling and splintering embers brought him any, if little comfort in this vast, endless, black void.

"Who are you?" Slade finally asked.

The figure reached up slowly with his right hand and began to remove his hood.

"You know me all too well."

Slade found himself staring into cold, unnerving eyes…eyes he never expected to see again…eyes he knew all too well. The dim glow of the torch revealed the fearsomely grim face that they were set in, his brow and lips set in a damning grimace. Long locks of wavy brown hair cascaded down over his shoulders and obscured his ears. Slade gaped at him in alarm.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you would wind up here…brother."

Slade stumbled backwards awkwardly.

"No...no! It can't be!"

But it was...as much as he wanted to deny it...he was staring at his long dead half brother Wade.

"What's this? Is the almighty Deathstroke afraid?" he mocked.

Despite his fear, Slade put on a brave face.

"I fear no man." he whispered menacingly.

"Then why are you so frightened?" he quipped tauntingly...over his shoulder.

Slade let out a yell and fell forward, scurrying away from the unnatural apparition.

"Where are you going?" he asked...from directly behind him...again...somehow.

He yelled out in surprise again and tried to scurry away...until he realised the futility of his pathetic attempts to escape.

"What do you want from me!? Revenge? Is that it!? You want to kill me!?" he demanded.

Wade laughed loudly at him.

"How dare you! Nobody laughs at me!"

Slade jumped to his feet and ran towards Wade, who just continued to laugh, which infuriated Slade even further. He threw a well aimed fist at his face and...hit nothing...his fist swung blindly through thin air. His brother was gone, but his laughter echoed through the void, getting louder, coming from all sides. Slade fell to his knees and held his hands to his ears, his eyes shut as tight, trying to block it all out.

"Make it stop!!" He pleaded.

The laughter stopped abruptly. Slade uncovered his ears and looked around nervously, but the darkness had swallowed him whole, and his terrified breathing was the only sound to be heard. It echoed through the endless abyss, gradually fading away into some distant, unseen horizon. For the first time in a long time, as much as he wanted to deny it, Slade...Deathstroke...was afraid. He was in a completely different world from the one he knew...possibly a different plane of existence...and he had no idea what to do. He let out a terrified and harrowing scream and sunk into a pathetic heap on the ground. The almighty Deathstroke…had been broken.

"Look at you." Wade's voice echoed through the darkness, "Look at what you've become…you were once one of the world's most feared bounty hunters…even Dead Shot was afraid of you…but then you lost your edge. You went into hiding because you feared for your life. You broke the unwritten rule Slade…you killed one of your own…you killed a bounty hunter, let alone your own brother. After that, they put a price on your head that would have been enough to set up whoever delivered your carcass for life. So what did you do? You became a common thief. A petty criminal..."

Wade's words made Slade's body shiver and twitch with anger as he felt himself being picked apart piece by piece. And then…

"A petty criminal…who fights children…and loses."

That was all he could take. He let out a frustrated roar of rage and began to swing his arms wildly, trying to hit something…anything…and found nothing. He screamed and ran blindly, flailing his fists this way and that, until his veins burned hot like acid and his lungs seemed to claw at his own body, desperate for air…and then he finally fell…sobbing pathetically. He prayed that somehow, somewhere, somebody would hear him and offer some kind of escape from this nightmare…or at least some form of comfort. But there was nothing…just the sound of his exasperated breathes and broken whimpers, fading into the abyss of infinite nothingness that engulfed him. He suddenly felt a presence hanging over him.

"And now…a lapdog to a tyrant…a tyrant you made a deal with just to save your own skin."

He spat on his prone form.

"You're pathetic…you're worthless…" he felt him kneel and lean right next to his ear, "…and you're not my brother."

Silence…Wade stood back up.

"At least not the brother I remember."

Slade looked up uneasily at him.

"Brother…" he whispered weakly.

He felt ashamed of himself for what he was about to say…but he was alone in a strange place with no plan to fall back on, no reinforcements…and being mocked by the ghost of his dead brother.

"Please…help me."

Wade closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, a look of distain on his face.

"As much as I despise you, and as much as I enjoy watching you wallow in self pity…there is still something you can do. In fact, you're the only one who can."

Slade looked up at his brother with a desperately hopeful expression.

"For you are still wearing the ring of Azar…"

Slade looked down at his right hand and saw the aforementioned ring in his middle finger. Despite what he thought to be his fiery demise, the ring remained unblemished. The gold still sparkled brightly and the 'S' was still bright ruby red.

"Never make a deal with an inter-dimensional demon without a little protection."

"Since you wore the ring when Trigon destroyed you, part of you is still bound to the mortal world. And with the help of the Gods, you may return for a short period only."

"I've had enough of dealing with Gods and Deities. And what makes you think I would accept such an ungenerous offer to be returned to life for a mere few moments?"

"Still only looking out for number one...even now. Only you can't cut and run this time, Slade. Now you have to face the consequences of your actions...face the crimes you have committed..." he turned his back to him and slowly cast a death glare over his shoulder, "...face the monster you've become."

There was a distant rumbling and the ground began to tremble beneath them. Slade was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming presence of many omnipotent beings. above them, faint orange lights began to glow, before they erupted into flaming torches, held aloft above their heads. Slade looked up around and became aware that he was stood in some great hall, albeit a very ancient looking one. Huge wooden beams reached to the ceiling, and it was then that he saw the old thatched roof, supported by ancient wooden planks that looked as though they should have given way a long time ago, but there was some mysterious, agelessness about them...about this place. It was then the presence he was feeling became almost unbearable as he saw...something...moving in the shadows. As it drew closer, it became more apparent that this was no man; it was too big...in fact, it was monstrously huge. He stumbled back as he saw a huge foot step out of the shadows, clad in a very old leather boot, followed by another, before this giant came to a stop, a wool cloak wafting around its feet...that were the size of fuel pumps. Slade scanned his eyes upwards to see it wore wool trousers and a tunic that flowed down to its knees, the edges adorned with exquisite patterns. Around its waist was a leather belt, from which hung a seax, and a sheathed sword hung from his left side, while an axe head hung from the right. He tried to make out his upper body features, but they were obscured by the shadows...but he felt ancient eyes staring a hole through him. Just then, a woman appeared to the right hand side of him. Slade could tell she was a woman, given she was wearing a long wool dress, and he could make out her feminine figure beneath her cloak, but she was just as tall as the man. Then two more figures appeared either side of them, forming a small arch in from of them...and two more...and two more...and two more. Eventually, Slade found himself surrounded by fourteen giants, all wearing similar garments, but of slightly differing colours and patterning...and he felt fourteen pairs of eyes He found himself wondering what the significance of fourteen was...until two ravens swooped overhead, and flew towards the first giant. He heard them coming to a land where he assumed the giant's shoulders were...and it was then that it struck him. Odin...the two ravens Hugin and Munin ('Thought' and 'Memory')...his wife, Ostara...and their twelve children.

"No...impossible," he whispered.

_I stand before thee, gods of all pristine  
Come forth to see, all things to be seen  
Now know the presence, and choose thy wrath  
For flock of tyrants, who know not thy path_

Slade cleared his throat and took to the centre of the circle.

"So," he began, "just what is it that you think you can buy me off with? What do you believe that you can offer me that Trigon hasn't already delivered? I accepted his terms, I kept my end of the bargain, I did what was asked of me, and my reward? Incineration! And now you're asking me to accept a similar proposition; do your dirty work, you endow me with god-like powers, and the only real difference is that I know I'm going to die this time! Never in my right mind would I accept those kinds of terms, so you conjure an image of my dead brother to try and frighten me into being your errand boy? Howe dare you! If you're so all powerful, why not do it yourselves? If you really are the creators of the world and the ones who gave us life, then surely you can destroy a mere demon. What use would you have for me!? Answer me!"

"There are much bigger things happening than you or I, Slade. But, as always, your arrogance blinds you to the truth of the matter; the world is on the verge of destruction, and even now, when given the chance to redeem yourself and do the only decent thing you've ever done, you would rather not soil your hands for the simple reason that you stand to gain nothing. You haven't changed...even all those years ago, before madness took a complete hold over you..."

With those words said, a swirling circle of clouds began to form in the centre of the floor. As the circle grew larger, a faint blue light began to glow brighter and brighter in the centre, before it expanded to the edges of the swirling mass at their feet. The circle now shone brilliantly, and an image began to form within the white void...a moving image of what looked like a family dinner. Wade and his wife were sat on one side of the table, Slade on the other. A small infant was sat at the head in a baby chair, with a beautiful smile, a head of eye-length brown hair, and large, soft brown eyes. Slade stood up abruptly, obviously yelling at the pair of them with a furious expression on his face. He threw his drink at the both of them, and the baby began to cry, frightened by the sight unfolding before him. After Slade stormed out of the house, the two of them set about comforting the child. Just then, the image faded into something else...something a lot more horrifying. Slade was stumbling around his darkened house, a bottle of whisky in his hands, his house littered with broken furniture and various papers and other belongings scattered everywhere. Then they saw a young Bolthorn cowering in the corner, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't have been more than 6 years old at the time. As Slade closed in on him and raised his hand to strike, the image faded again.

"...you had already become a monster. You resented my son, because seeing him was a constant reminder of how much of a failure you were to your own family. What with Adeline leaving you after what happened to Joseph..."

"Don't you DARE bring him into this!" he snapped.

"...and leaving you with nothing. Grant did return to you after a short while to follow in his father's footsteps...and see what happened there."

Another image began to form in the void, depicting an event that took place many years later. A Gordanian ship was falling from the sky and crashed into an apartment block before it hit the ground. From the wreckage of the ship emerged several Gordanians, and a very angry Starfire. Then, a young man with long blond hair appeared from the wreckage of one of the apartments and began to scream blue murder.

"Grant..." Slade whispered to himself, "...please, Wade, no more..."

Wade never even so much as glanced at him as the image changed to that of Grant in a uniform that mimicked his own, accepting the contract to kill the Titans from the H.I.V.E academy. The image then became that of Grant and the Titans battling on the roof of Titans Tower, and the moment when Grant fell to his death. Upon seeing this, Slade broke down and wept, just as the image of himself tearfully holding Grant's body in his arms appeared, as if to mock him in his moment of agony...and Wade's face remained stoic and expressionless.

_And the slithering begins  
as the shell of men crawl weeping  
and as the light of dawn is growing  
the realization sets in  
And with the winds that are blowing  
the final truth has come  
That the ways of the shallow empty  
have brought it down  
The winds that are blowing  
shall bring it down_

Then the image changed again to that of Slade recruiting various villains over the last few years and all the people he had used and abused to make his own ends meet; Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, Robin, Terra...his slaying of innocents over the years...until the final image appeared...that of Slade murdering his brother, hacking away at his prone body, with the aid of others such as Brother Blood, Dr. Light, Monsieur Mallah and many others. Then, just as he was about to decapitate him, the image faded, and the glowing light faded.

"Do you see? You lust for power and dominance...your desire to be the best has only created more sorrow...more suffering. And what do you have to show for it now? You're a petty criminal who will most likely fade from memory in years to come. You even sold out your own world to a demon for your own selfish purposes, just to get what you wanted...this battle could have been avoided for ages to come, but because of you, we must deal with it now. The Earth...the human race...stands on the verge of annihilation...and you are solely responsible."

_And while your clinging  
to the ways of your worthless life  
Your words is falling  
you are left with nothing  
and with the winds that are blowing  
the final truth has come  
your ways so shallow and empty  
have brought it down  
your ignorant haze  
has brought it down_

Slade remained on his knees, hanging his head with shame. As much as he hated to admit it, his brother was right. He alone was responsible for everything that was happening right now...but what could he possibly do to stop Trigon? Just then, the swirling void before them began to glow again and they saw the Titans battling Trigon in the mortal world.

"However, you, and only you, can help to set things right." Wade continued, "The Gods will grant you the power to inflict a devastating blow to Trigon. It will not kill him, but it will give you enough time to grant the Titans with the strength of the Gods," with that, he drew a large, blue crystal from beneath his robe, "however, if you want to be selfish and watch as everything dies, just say so. But consider this; do nothing and history will condemn you as a coward. Do this, the only noble act you've ever done, and you may be remembered amongst some with some reverence. The fate of all we know...rests in your hands."

Slade rose to his feet and inhaled sharply.

"What choice do I have? What Trigon is doing, even I wouldn't wish upon this world. And at least I can have some measure of vengeance," he looked grimly at his brother, "Very well, I accept."

Wade nodded and handed him the crystal. He then pointed to the glowing circle.

"Kneel in the centre of the void. Hold the crystal in your outstretched hand."

Slade did as instructed. He heard a low humming that began to shake the foundations of the hall. Slade felt an immense heat emanate from above him and the ground beneath him grew brighter. He looked up to see each of the deities now held out their right hands, and was marvelled at how the crackled and swirled with power. With an almighty crack of thunder, lightning flashed around Slade and consumed him in its frenzied dance. As he felt their power surging through him the crystal began to glow, until it shone brilliantly throughout the hall. As the glow faded from the crystal, Slade saw he was now fully dressed…but not in his usual uniform from long ago; the cloth mask, the chain shirt, the swords…a fitting end for a man who sought redemption.

"You are prepared. You may pass through the portal whenever you are ready," Wade called out.

Slade looked down to the battle that was raging between the Titans and Trigon, preparing himself for his final battle.

"One last thing…"

Slade looked back up at his brother.

"What is it?"

Wade's face finally softened somewhat.

"If there's any shred of decency left in you," he began, approaching him until he stood at the edge of the circle, "tell my son his mother and I love him…and we're very proud of him."

Slade nodded and gazed down at the grinning face of Trigon, who was about to land the killing blow. With one final war-cry, in a flash of light, he flung himself through the void.

* * *

The Titans dumbstruck stood around as Slade coughed up more blood after finishing his tale.

"Your father…the Gods…told me to…give you this," he groaned out the last words out as he reached painfully into his belt pouch.

He then produced the aforementioned crystal. He held it aloft in his trembling hand to the Titans, the energy within beginning to pulsate once again.

"Once…the power…of the Gods is unleashed…you'll be able…to stop him…permanently," he rasped.

"But why help us now? It's a little late for 'I'm sorry'" Cyborg interjected harshly.

"I know…but at least…I can die…having tried to…make amends. You have no idea…how lucky you all are (cough). For while you all…know forgiveness…I know only regret."

He began to cough violently, blood oozing ever more increasingly from his mouth. As he lay his head down, and his arms fell to his sides, his gaze fell upon his nephew.

"Bolthorn…if you ever…find Joseph…" his lip trembled and tears fell from his eyes, "tell him…I'm sorry."

Bolthorn breathed in sharply as he tried to suppress his tears. He reached down and gently held the hand of his dying uncle. He looked him in the eye and remembered the song he had taught him as a child, in times long since passed, before he became a psychotic killer who ruthlessly abused him. Then, with tears streaming down his face he began to sing for his uncle, one last time.

"The minstrel boy to the war is gone,  
In the ranks of death you'll find him;  
His father's sword he hath girded on,  
And his wild harp slung behind him;  
'Land of Song!' cried the warrior bard,  
'Though all the world betrays thee,  
One sword, at least, thy right shall guard…

He felt Slade's grip of his hand loosen…his eye glazed over…and he was gone.

…One faithful harp shall praise thee.'"

There was an uneasy silence that filled the air…as if the world had simply stopped at the very moment of Slade's passing. Each of the Titans looked mournfully upon their fallen nemesis; for even though he was exactly that, he had made the ultimate sacrifice to save them…to save the world…to seek redemption. And, as much as daunting a thought as it was, whenever they fought Slade face-to-face, at least there was something of a twisted sense of honour. Their thoughts were distracted by the sounds of Trigon's groans as he began to struggle to his feet. Raven knelt down and grabbed the crystal from Slade's hand, the power within beginning to pulsate at her very touch.

"Let's finish this," Robin grimaced.

The Titans nodded solemnly and turned to the demon before them...only to notice Bolthorn was not with them. They turned back to see him still standing over the body of his fallen uncle, his eyes fixated on something.

"Bolthorn, we have to do this now!" Raven beckoned.

Bolthorn reached down and picked up something from Slade's other hand; his mask...his old cloth mask. His eyes widened, not in horror, but as if he were just struck by a revelation.

"I've just 'ad an epiphany," he almost whispered, turning to Raven, "I finally understand now!"

"Understand what?" she asked exasperated.

"The dream I had last night! The dream where I saw myself as Deathstroke! If I was to kill him and end the Terminator's legacy, I would have nothing left! I was never meant to destroy the Terminator...I was meant to become him! I was meant to unite the Ravager and the Terminator!" he turned to face Trigon as the crystal in Raven's hand flashed violently, "It's my blood...my birth rite...my destiny!"

With that, the six of them stood side by side, hand in hand, Raven hoisting the crystal into the night sky. A fork of lightning flashed from the sky, shattering the crystal, and there was a blinding flash of blue light as the crystal's power was unleashed. Trigon shielded his eyes from the blast, his vision still blurred from Slade's onslaught.

"What!? What trickery is this!?"

When the flash finally faded, he looked at the sight before him...and trembled. The six Titans were levitating in the form of a pentacle, their arms outstretched, their eyes closed, and their feet parted. Robin at the head, Cyborg and Starfire below, and Bolthorn and Beast Boy either side. In the centre of it all was Raven...his own daughter...rising against him. Around the Titans blue lightning crackled and hummed frantically, an unworldly presence emanating from the shield it formed around them.

"NO! I will not be denied what is mine!" he roared, his hands bursting into flames.

He raised his hands to the sky, producing an inferno of god-like proportions and unleashed it at the Titans with all his might. There was another blinding flash of light as an explosion of unfathomable power tore the landscape apart; buildings were raised from their foundations, cars swept away like leaves caught in an updraft, even the trees of the woods up the hills were stripped bare and flattened. The shockwave tore an enormous hole through the cloudy night sky, the resulting mushroom cloud rising into the heavens like a single rose in the desert...a macabre mockery of life. As the smoke and dust finally began to clear, Trigon smiled smugly to himself when he saw the results of his handiwork; the city was gone. Only smoking rubble and charred ruins of building remained. Nothing could have survived...until he saw blue glowing patched of light emanating from the smoke and dust.

"No...impossible!"

With an almighty boom an enormous gale almost threw Trigon from his feet. Smoke and dust whirled past him, and the mushroom cloud was torn asunder from the inside and now formed an enormous tornado, crackling with power...but not of his own...this was something else...something greater than him. As he shielded his eyes from the blizzard he peered from under his arm, and saw the six Titans still there before him, the shield around them growing larger and crackling more frantically then before...and then six pairs of eyes finally opened. The same blue glow that danced around them illuminated and crackled from their damning gazes; they pulsed with purpose, and an understanding far beyond that of normal, mortal men.

A faint glow formed around their silhouettes and they began to breathe frantically. As the glow intensified and began to grow they began to shake violently out of control, crying out in agony as unimaginable power coursed through each of them. The ground shook beneath them and began to crack and splinter violently. As Trigon watched on in horror, he began to see other entities appear in the steadily growing blue ball of light...to either side of the pentacle, he saw Slade, glaring at him unforgivingly...and his brother Wade on the other, his face a stoic expression of damnation and pride. Then other spectres appeared beside and around them. Vast armies of soldiers...warriors both modern and ancient; Medieval...Roman...Viking...all the bravest souls who had fought and died in battle, all gathering their strength and power, their spirits channelling into the six young warriors. As the glow reached its peak and flashed blindingly, Trigon gazed up to the sky to see fourteen silhouettes gazing grimly down upon him...their faces were shadowed, but their eyes glowed with the same fierce power that assailed him now.

"THIS CANNOT BE!"

As the ground cracked apart and flew towards the sky, and the flashing shield of immense and god-like power crackled and sparked uncontrollably...the six Titans let out an ear-piercing, primal scream...and not just their own; their screams carried within them the war cries of hundreds of thousands of dead warriors. Then with an almighty explosion, a beam of pure energy and power burst forth from the pentacle and consumed Trigon. The demon usurper screamed in agony as he felt his flesh burn and shrivel from the heat of a thousand suns, and his body began to crumble into nothingness, dissolving into the nether.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY MEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee..."

And then...blackness overcame the landscape...the Titans plummeted to the ground...and they saw no more.

* * *

**TBC**

Finally! I thought I'd never get this chapter finished! Ok, next chapter will be the last, and then this one's finally finished! Hooray for me! Read and review please!

Until next time.

Trollhammer.

METAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!


	20. Dawn Over A New World

**A Blaze In The Northern Sky**

By Trollhammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…apart from Bolthorn. He's MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Chapter 20...this is the end...beautiful friend...the end.

Song: 'Dawn Over A New World' by Dragonforce. Taken from the album 'Sonic Firestorm'.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Dawn Over A New World**

A warm breeze brought the six Titans to their senses...then to their bewilderment, they felt cool, soft grass beneath them. The reluctantly heaved themselves from the ground and rose to their knees, brushing themselves over, checking to make sure they were still really there.

"Are we still alive!?" Beast Boy asked incredulously.

Raven reached over and pinched him in the arm, making him wince in pain and cry out.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, looking annoyed.

"I'd say yes," she replied with a small smile.

Each of them looked around to see rolling fields of green and amber skies, then they saw a sight that brought them to a state of pure euphoria: Edge City fully restored, its people cheering their names from the streets. Then they turned to look over the hills just as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

_  
In the darkness of the night in the shadows of the dawn  
It's turning black no looking back the sands of time are sown  
When the day will slowly end and the sun has turned to grey  
Will we feel the power of freedom with the dawn of a new day?_

The Titans bathed in the warm glow of the early morning sun and marveled as the new world revealed itself. Starfire nuzzled into Robin's shoulder, who wrapped his arms around her waist. Bolthorn softly gently embraced Raven from behind, softly kissing her hair, before the two of them shared an affectionate Eskimo kiss. Cyborg and Beast Boy shared a high-five. 

"We did it, yo! We saved the Earth!"

"Again," Robin pointed out with no small hint of pride.

"We've done more than that," Raven began, smiling warmly, "We've utterly destroyed Trigon...and in doing so we've saved countless worlds from his tyranny. There may still be a part of him within me, but it does not hold so much influence...I think this is as close to being completely free of my father's control as I'll ever achieve."

"Well at least it's something." Bolthorn said softly.

They all nodded in agreement, warm, caring smiles on their faces...then they became swept away in the moment and shared in a tender group hug.

_  
Over mountains paved with gold and through the valleys of the slain  
Our quest will lead us onwards to the journey of the brave  
When the time has come to stand for the power we believe  
We will ring the sound of victory for one and all to see_

They heard the sound of footsteps and raised voices approaching them. They turned back to the city and saw a cheering crowd of people making their way up the hillside to thank their heroes. They stopped a few feet away from them, respecting their space rather than swarming them. They knew they had given them all a second chance, and that there was no way they could possibly ever repay them for their heroic deeds...but they were gonna try their hardest to make them feel appreciated right here and now. Initially, the raucous screams of adoring female fans brought a huge smile to Beast Boy's face...until his feelings for Raven reared their head, which brought that sinking feeling along with it...and then he thought of Terra. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Bolthorn smiling warmly. 

"Soon Beast Boy...we'll bring her back soon."

_  
Sometimes in your darkest dreams you will feel the haunting pain  
Silent tears of your hidden fears come to haunt you once again  
Fight on for the memories of the everlasting dream  
Their in the silent lands on wings of glory free_

He smiled as he took comfort in Bolthorn's words, then turned back to the crowd and received their praises in a more humbled manner. He looked over the crowd to see a flock of birds take flight, watching intently as they flew overhead, carried on a warm updraft. They all turned and watched the flock fly onwards towards the rising sun, their capes, jackets and other effects softly blowing in the wind. They looked to each other with pride, knowing that that they had done the undoable...and it was in that moment that they all realized that together, no matter who would stand to challenge them, they would overcome all who stood against them. 

_We can go on forever with the darkness so far away__  
And the warriors who live forever fight on to the end_

Across the highest mountains and through the endless seas  
Our journey ever onwards fight until we all be free  
Through the darkness shining the never ending light  
On through the days of glory rise towards the fight

And one day we will find a way toward this distant golden age  
The cries of war will sound the day  
We stand before the dawn of a new world

Out of all the adversary they had overcome, this by far had been the greatest and most rewarding. They had stopped a demi-god who had threatened to destroy all life as they knew it. They had achieved the impossible...as David had done when he defeated Goliath...as the Spartans had done when they repelled the Persians...as the British R.A.F. had done when they fought off the German Luftwaffe. They had faced insurmountable odds and they had prevailed. 

_  
On through the raging thunder across the seven seas  
Cold winter skies are falling on the battles we have seen_

But their victory had come with a price. Many innocents had been caught up in the conflict...brainwashed, manipulated, and led to the slaughter. The Titans knew that their blood would forever stain their hands, and the guilt would be difficult to overcome, but they had no choice. The only comfort they took was that at least they were now at peace. A sudden gust of wind caught them off guard, and an unnatural chill ran through them. And it was in that moment that they could have sworn they had felt - and heard - voices from the world beyond, whispering their praises for their heroic deeds...and it there were some familiar voices riding the winds too...family...loved ones...old friends...even a certain old enemy offered his praises.

"...well done..."

_  
We can go on forever with the darkness so far away  
And the warriors who live forever fight on to the end_

Beast Boy could have sworn he saw a brief glimpse of Terra's smiling face as her light-hearted laughter echoed across the wind, bringing tears to his eyes.

"I'll see you again Terra."

_  
Across the highest mountains and through the endless seas  
Our journey ever onwards fight until we all..._

Beast Boy felt slender arms around his shoulders and the scent of lavender wisped through his nostrils. He leaned into Raven's tender embrace and looked up at her to be greeted by the sweetest smile he'd ever seen spread across her face. He suddenly felt a strong arm reach under him and hoist him into the air. Realizing it was only Cyborg lifting him into his shoulder, he let out a cry of playful protest as they all laughed, overcome by the absolute euphoria of it all. Bolthorn smiled and raised a pint of ale to his lips. The Titans looked at one another, shrugged, and each raised a pint of their own for a sip.

_  
Across the highest mountains and through the endless seas  
Our journey ever onwards fight until we all be free  
Through the darkness shining the never ending light  
On through the days of glory rise towards the fight_

And one day we will find a way toward this distant golden age  
The cries of war will sound the day  
We stand before the dawn of a new world

Their journeys had begun on separate paths...and yet now they stood as one. Aliens, loners and outsiders...now stood united. All had lost their families...and now they had formed their own. Brothers and sisters in arms, comrades, companions, friends...together side by side. Fate had brought them together...and now, with the world safe once more, they dared venture down a new path, they dared to step into tomorrow without fear, they dared to walk into the new horizon...side by side...hand in hand...and together, they would fight on for glory. For honor. For justice and truth. The new world awaited them...and it was going to greet them with a warm new day 

_  
We stand before the dawn of a new world_

* * *

**The End**

**  
**There...it's finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I just hope you'll have the patience to review it after all the time I've been away.

Until next time.

Trollhammer

METAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!


End file.
